La fruta prohibida
by dani555
Summary: Se sentia como un pevertido, una escoria, lo peor. Aquella era la regla de oro que todo profesor debia seguir y la habia quebrado, se habia enamorado de su alumna, aquella inocente chiquilla que ignoraba lo que causaba... SXH AU
1. Prefacio

Hola! este es mi nuevo proyecto Sasuhina, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que me apoyen tanto como en mis proyectos anteriores. Debo aclarar que a diferencia de mis proyecos anteriores este es un AU

**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes de esta obra son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>**  
><strong>  
>La contemple, con su rostro pálido y sus hermosos ojos de luna cerrados, se le dificultaba respirar y aun podía ver los casi invisibles rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas amoratadas, sus labios hinchados y embadurnados en sangre que se deslizaba tétricamente por su barbilla. Su brazo cubierto por una venda ensangrentada…<p>

Contuve un grito de frustración y una mueca de ira se formo en mi rostro al repasar lo ocurrido mientras acariciaba la herida con extremo cuidado. Todo aquello, era directa o indirectamente mi culpa.

Tal vez, Si no me hubiera involucrado con ella, tal vez si me hubiera alejado, tal vez si no hubiese dejado que mi corazón fuera cautivado por su belleza y su ternura tal vez y tan solo tal vez aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Aunque una parte de mi cerebro se consolaba con saber que ella había estado feliz, muy feliz, aquello se me antojaba mas a una vaga excusa, y pensar en todas aquellas acciones que pude haber evitado para que esto no ocurriera eran como bofetadas directas a mi cara todas y cada una golpeando mas fuerte que la anterior, hasta llegar a la ultima y mas importante, por la cual me encontraba en este lugar que me parecía sumamente incomodo y asfixiante…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado o que por lo menos les haya picado un poquito en la curiosidad. Acepto lo que sea halagos, criticas. Se que es corto, pero prometo que los proximos capitulos seran mas largos.<p>

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	2. El primer dia

Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, realmente me alegra la buena recepcion que tuvo esta historia y la verdad les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo de leer mi historia.

Realmente espero que les guste este capitulo, y espero que les pique un poquito la curiosidad. Les advierto que esto sera un NaruxHinaxSasu, un triangulo amoroso que siempre he querido escribir.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes o productos relacionados me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Aquella fresca mañana de Septiembre comenzaban las clases en el instituto de Konoha, un pequeño pueblo de Japón. Era una mañana soleada, el cielo se encontraba despejado, apenas adornado por algunos jirones blancos y algodonosos, las aves cantaban y la vida de la personas transcurría con toda tranquilidad.<p>

En una habitación de una enorme casa, una joven de cabello negro y ojos de color gris pálido se desperezaba lentamente, no queriendo levantarse, su nombre era Hyuuga Hinata y ese año comenzaba en quinto año de secundaria. Finalmente se despertó, y azorada reviso el reloj que descansaba justo a su lado, en la mesita de noche, que en números coloreados en rojo dictaba las seis y treinta minutos. Bostezo y con rapidez se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, tomando en el camino su uniforme de la pequeña butaca.

Aquel era el uniforme de invierno que consistía en un grueso suéter de lana negro, una camisa blanca por dentro, una bufanda de color rojo y unos pantalones rojos abrigados hechos también de lana.

Una vez estuvo lista corrió a través de uno de los amplios pasillos de la mansión y tomo su bolso y uno de sus cuadernos, deseo un buen día a su padre, a su hermana, y salio de la mansión, casi perdiendo el aliento.

¡Las siete en punto!, se grito internamente mientra observaba su reloj de pulsera y corría por las ya transitadas calles de la pequeña ciudad en dirección a la parada de autobús mas cercana, calle abajo. Si no se apresuraba no llegaría a la estación de autobús a tiempo.

Por suerte el autobus se había retrasado lo suficiente para alcanzarlo.

Las hojas ya anaranjadas y amarillentas caían de los árboles con suavidad sobre las aceras pavimentadas con rocas de color de la arena y el viento mecía suavemente su cabello, El cielo se encontraba cubierto por nubarrones gruesos y grisáceos que prometían traer una fuerte lluvia pronto.

Se ajusto bien la bufanda, en esa época en Konoha hacia mucho frío y podía llegar a resfriarse, ya que su salud siempre había sido extremadamente frágil.

En ese momento alguien llamo su atención, era un hombre de calculaba unos veintitrés años que ingreso al autobus, era de piel nívea, unos ojos negros profundos y enigmáticos que en seguida la cautivaron, el cabello negro y rebelde, alborotado por la parte de atrás y con dos mechones tocando ligeramente sus hombros y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus rosados y varoniles labios.

Se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su abrigo por encima de uno de sus hombros. Se mantuvo callado todo el viaje, sólo observando el paisaje y no hizo ni siquiera un amago de prestarle atención, lo cual la tranquilizaba, jamás se le había dado muy bien el comenzar una conversación.

El autobus se paro en su colegio, y ambos se apresuraron a bajar de él.

_Qué extraño no parece de mi edad, _pensó Hinata mientras subía las escaleras y aquel extraño pelinegro se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes y profesores _Debe de ser un profesor, aunque jamás lo había visto_ Continuo con su perorata interna, completamente ensimismada. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que desde hace algunos minutos alguien la llamaba con insistencia.

—Oe Hinata, vamos, que ya ha sonado el timbre y tu estas en la luna. —La llamo Kiba, uno de sus amigos comenzando a correr.

—K-Kiba-kun, ¡espérame! —Le grito en cuanto entendió a que se refería alzando una mano y corriendo para alcanzarlo.— ¡Kiba-kun!

El instituto de Konoha era un imponente edificio de cuatro plantas y dos canchas, además de un patio de proporciones inmensas cubierto por césped y algunas flores, como rosas y jazmines distribuidos a lo largo del patio que los encargados se enorgullecían de cuidar. El instituto se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña en las afueras de la ciudad y era reconocido como uno de los mejores institutos del país.

Subió los escalones hasta el salón 6—B, donde el curso de quinto año sección "b" estudiaría durante todo el año. Ya hacia bastante tiempo que había perdido a Kiba de vista, por lo que supuso que ya debía estar allí.

Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento durante un instante, estaba demasiado cansada, pero debía continuar ya que si llegaba tarde y el profesor se lo comunicaba a su padre... bueno, él siempre había querido que su comportamiento como heredera fuera impecable, una pauta, un ejemplo a seguir, y desde la muerte de su madre se había vuelto mas estricto, mas frío y cruel, encerrándose en sí mismo.

Echándola a un lado, nombrando y recordando cada una de sus faltas y rechazando todos sus intentos por acercarse y hacer las pases. Ella no sabía el motivo el cambio pero sospechaba que se debía al dolor, a la tristeza por perder a su madre. Después de todo, su padre siempre la había amado y su parecido con ella debía recordársela constantemente, por eso intentaba sencillamente no molestarlo y le dolía, le dolía en el alma no poder estar en paz con su padre

Por eso siempre intentaba no cometer fallas, no tener resbalones y traspiés con las reglas, no hablaba demasiado y sólo tenia dos amigos, ya que las chica la dejaban a un lado siempre, ella era invisible, poco popular y se juzgaba a sí misma ordinaria.

Y aunque sonara tonto, siendo invisible se había enamorado del chico mas popular del instituto, Naruto Uzumaki, en secreto siempre lo observaba en las canchas de futbol detrás de los asientos. Observaba como practicaba sin descanso para llegar a su sueño, siempre con una sonrisa que puede iluminarte el día y con aquella aura de alegría a su alrededor que embelesaba a cualquiera, porque a pesar de ser popular eso no evitaba que fuera amable con todo el que le hablase, que le regalara una sonrisa o que sencillamente fuera atento. En resumen, era un chico maravilloso.

Y no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que estaba fuera de su alcance, ya se había resignado a que un chico como él jamás se fijaría en ella, era un hecho.

Ahí se encontraba frente a la puerta del salón 6—B, alzo lentamente una de sus manos mientras esta temblaba de forma incontrolable y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, a pesar de que cada año pasaba eso mismo —El llegar tarde— jamás se acostumbraría a las miradas burlonas y sonrisas, sino es que alguna risita, que provocaba su llegada, ya que según sus amigos siempre se le atoraban una o dos hojas en el cabello y siempre se le desordenaba un poco el uniforme, lo que resultaba muy gracioso. También podía apuntar el hecho de que tartamudeaba porque el ser el centro de atención jamás había sido de su agrado.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando aquel mismo hombre que había visto en el autobus abrió la puerta, esta vez con su semblante inescrutable. Y con aquello sus anteriores preguntas habían sido respondidas, al parecer seria el nuevo profesor, aunque si bien recordaba la directora siempre presentaba a los nuevos profesores.

_¡Dios santo! ¿Se me hizo tan tarde?_

—Gomenasai etto...—Inclino suavemente su cabeza y se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que no sabia su nombre.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ese es mi nombre. Llegas tarde, podría saber ¿por qué? —Cuestiono fríamente, su voz era suave e hipnotizante.

—Gomenasai Sasuke-sensei. Le prometo que no volverá a repetirse, de verdad. —Le aseguro con la voz temblorosa, tartamudeando un poco, y con sus mejillas teñidas de un tono rojizo.

—No pasa nada, de todos modos hoy no hay nada interesante, sólo no llegues tarde la próxima vez, ¿Vale? —Cuestiono con sus ojos negros fijos en ella. Terriblemente hipnotizantes y enigmáticos. — ¿Qué esperas? vas a entrar o ¿no?.

—H-Hai. —Tartamudeo regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

Aquella muchacha le resulto extremadamente curiosa. Curiosa en verdad, ya que no se había fijado en él de aquella manera tan molesta, tal como habían hecho las otras, ni se le había insinuado y eso debía agregar era extremadamente curioso, además estaba aquel carácter dulce y esa apariencia angelical que lo habían sorprendido, ya que jamás se había encontrado con alguien tan hermosa y de aspecto tan inocente. Además por alguna razón aquel olor a lavandas le resultaba tremendamente delicioso. Sacudió la cabeza no debía pensar en eso, menos tratándose de una niña y aun mas de su alumna.

Sin embargo, lo que ignoraba era que aquella niña le causaría mas sensaciones y problemas de los que jamás podría imaginar...

Hinata obedeció la orden dirigiéndose silenciosamente a su asiento, pero se tropezó con uno de los pupitres y su tobillo recibió una torcedura en el proceso. Se lamento de dolor, y noto como Sasuke se inclinaba y tomaba su tobillo entre sus manos y sus mejillas se colorearon mientras que él suspiraba pesadamente.

—Vaya, realmente espero que no todos los día del año sean así. Señorita. —Susurro y ella se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario, por lo que él solo esbozo una media sonrisa torcida que destilaba diversion.

Seguidamente, Sasuke la subió a su espalda y aviso al resto del grupo que a la minima señal de escándalo los castigaría.

Camino lentamente, sintiendo como aquella chiquilla que llevaba a sus espaldas ocasionalmente se quejaba de dolor. Suspiro, dándose cuenta de que era ligera, extremadamente ligera. Podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón y al voltear hacia atrás podía contemplar sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados y pensó que se veía extremadamente inocente e indefensa de aquella manera. Podía sentir el tembloroso tacto de su piel sobre la suya, inseguro, y de forma irónica aquello le transmitió una sensación de paz. Bostezo pesadamente y una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios; aquel había sido un extraño comienzo para su primer día como profesor.

Hinata respiro profundamente, su corazón se encontraba acelerado y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, cerro los ojos y permaneció así el viaje entero. Se acurruco levemente en su espalda, disfrutando del aroma varonil, y con las manos temblorosas se aferro a su cuello, apenada. Podía oír los tranquilos latidos de su corazón debajo suyo, y por un momento fantaseo que era Naruto quien la cargaba. Sentía como el cuerpo del Uchiha se movía suavemente, casi arrullándola, haciéndola sentir segura, suspiro, y dio un pequeño quejido de dolor al mover la pierna.

Se recostó suavemente en el futon mientras sentía como la enfermera palpaba su tobillo, soltó un quejido de dolor y suspiro aliviada cuando sintió el extraño tacto frío de algún analgésico, trago las pastillas que la enfermera le ofrecía, bajo la mirada atenta y penetrante del Uchiha.

Desvío la mirada, sintiendo como cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba solo bajo su escrutinio y deseo que él no la mirase de aquella manera mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Oyo la puerta cerrarse y pensó que él se había ido y sintió cierto alivio por eso.

* * *

><p>Otra fría mañana de Septiembre comenzaba en Japon mientras me dirigía a mi trabajo en la secundaria de Konoha, cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y me encamine al lugar, vivía en un lugar aislado, no muy lujoso, podía decirse que era una zona promedio y mi sueldo me bastaba para pagarlo y aun así sobraba para satisfacerme con algunos lujos.<p>

Bostece con cansancio y me senté en la banca para esperar el autobus que me llevaría a mi destino y este llego inmediatamente, suspire, mientras me agarraba del barandal de hierro. Podía escuchar claramente varias de la conversaciones que mantenían muchos de los pasajeros, la diversidad de olores se colaban siendo casi todos derrotados por el del humo.

En unas horas llamaría al mecánico para saber si ya había arreglado mi automóvil, tomar el autobus resultaba tremendamente molesto.

Me baje en la estación que me correspondía, a los pies de la colina donde se encontraba el instituto de Konoha.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que había comenzado mi trabajo y desde que me había sentado en aquel mismo autobus con aquella niña que mas tarde se había torcido el tobillo. Aun recordaba como se aferraba a mi cuello con sus manos temblorosas, aun podía oír el acelerado latido de su corazón y aun percibía el leve rastro de su perfume embriagante en mi chaqueta.

Antes de poder subir si quiera un peldaño de las escaleras, mi teléfono celular vibro suavemente en el bolsillo de mi pantalón; observe la pantalla, un número desconocido. Me aleje de todo el ruido y lleve el aparato a mi oído.

—Uchiha, hemos pensado tu oferta y aceptamos. Te esperamos después de las tres de la tarde, en la misma dirección de antes. —Reconocía aquella voz calmada y fría.

—Sr. Hyuuga, allí estaré. —Conteste y colgué mientras me encaminaba escaleras arriba...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, Cuidense, hasta luego.<p>

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	3. Conociendote

Hola!, como estan? la verdad lo lamento ultimamente estoy hecha un lio con lo del liceo ydemas, mas que primeras semanas pareciera mitad de año, ademas de pensar en que carrera voy a tener, estudiar para los difeentes examenes de universidad, en fin estoy hecha un lio.

Les agradezco por su paciencia.

Les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han comentado, que me han puesto en favoritos, en alerta, me alegra saber que la historia es bien recibida, la verdad me alegran y gusta que las personas tomen algo de su tiempo en leer mis historias.

**Layill, Rukia-Cc y maribelteka muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Disclaimer:Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior…<em>

_Me baje en la estación que me correspondía, a los pies de la colina donde se encontraba el instituto de Konoha._

_Había pasado mas de una semana desde que había comenzado mi trabajo y desde que me había sentado en aquel mismo autobus con aquella niña que mas tarde se había torcido el tobillo. Aun recordaba como se aferraba a mi cuello con sus manos temblorosas, aun podía oír el acelerado latido de su corazón y aun percibía el leve rastro de su perfume embriagante en mi chaqueta._

_Antes de poder subir si quiera un peldaño de las escaleras, mi teléfono celular vibro suavemente en el bolsillo de mi pantalón; observe la pantalla, un número desconocido. Me aleje de todo el ruido y lleve el aparato a mi oído._

_—Uchiha, hemos pensado tu oferta y aceptamos. Te esperamos después de las tres de la tarde, en la misma dirección de antes. —Reconocía aquella voz calmada y fria._

_—Sr. Hyuuga, alli estare. —Conteste y colgué mientras me encaminaba escaleras arriba..._

**Capitulo II**

**Conociendote.**

Observe la gran casona completamente construida con madera y con imponentes portones de roble que se encontraba en frente de mí con aprensión y ligera incomodidad, la verdad aquella mas que una casa parecía un lujoso palacio. Suspire, mientras tocaba las grandes puertas de aquella mansión y daba un largo vistazo a mi alrededor, sabiendo lo mucho que seguramente tardarían en abrirme.

El patio de aquella casona era de proporciones gigantescas, adornado por los restos acuosos de la nieve y unas cuantas hierbas y florecillas, los árboles casi no tenían hojas y aquellas pocas que tenían se encontraban teñidas de un anaranjado oscuro. Aquel jardín constaba de un pequeño estanque congelado del cual eran emitidos brillantes destellos de luz plateada, ofreciendo un espectáculo natural. El estanque se encontraba unos veinte metros apartado de la gran casona, era rodeado por unas cuantas piedras y era cruzado por un puente rojo brillante, que daba acceso hacia lo que parecía un pequeño bosque y por si fuese poco, desde la puerta principal podía notar que aquel jardín continuaba hasta la parte trasera.

Aquella era una de las familias mas ricas de todo el Japón, y por lo que podía ver, no escatimaban en gastos a la hora de de complacerse a si mismos con lujos extravagantes.

Ese era un programa que me ofrecía el instituto para prestar mis servicios como tutor a mis estudiantes y dicho sea de paso, ganar algo de dinero extra por esas horas de trabajo. Hacia un par de días, cuando hable con El señor Hyuuga para solicitarle que aceptara mi tutoría en matemáticas para su hija, sentí un poco lejano que llegara a aceptar, mi mayor argumento en aquel entonces era su bajo promedio en esa materia. Desconocía totalmente si ella ya tenía un tutor especializado o siquiera lo necesitaba, sin embargo necesitaba el dinero con urgencia y estaba bastante convencido de que podría hacer que las cosas se voltearan a mi favor si lograba que me escuchara, seguridad que se desplomo al oir que lo pensaría.

La verdad en aquel momento era que desconocía por completo quien era su hija, sólo sabia de su apellido y aquel pequeño detalle que me soltara quien seria mi compañero de trabajo sobre sus bajas calificaciones en matemáticas, a manera de prevención, ya que aquella era la materia que enseñaría, junto a algunos ruegos de que le tuviera paciencia que no me tome la molestia de escuchar.

Sin embargo y pese a mis dudas al parecer había aceptado.

Algo que me costaba admitir era el hecho de que me agradaba de sobremanera que a quien iba a enseñarle fuera aquella chiquilla inocentona y tímida que me inspiro cierta ternura y calidez, y no una chica pesada y chillona que me sacara de mis casillas con rapidez.

Una criada me abrió la puerta y me condujo por un largo pasillo iluminado escasamente, hasta lo que supuse seria la oficina del señor Hyuuga. Tome asiento frente a un gran escritorio en donde se encontraba una pequeña taza de porcelana en frente de mí de la cual salían pequeñas nubes de humo, tome un pequeño sorbo de lo que segundos después supe que era té de limón.

—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Quién diría que uno de los herederos de una de las mas prestigiosas familias terminaría haciendo de maestro en este pueblo? —En seguida me altere.

—No le incumbe. —Escupí aquellas palabras con odio, mirando aquella sonrisa burlona con desden.

No. Estaba. De. Humor.

Y la verdad que me abofetearan y restregaran mi error en la cara sólo hacia que me hirviera la sangre.

Aquella reunión no duro demasiado, sólo quería que acordáramos el horario que mas me fuese conveniente y un par de detalles como la suma a pagar y otras cosas a las que le reste importancia.

Aquel hombre no me agradaba y sinceramente me alegraba no tener que pasar demasiado tiempo junto con él.

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquella elegante mansión en completo silencio, atrás una criada me seguía de cerca con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y rozándome accidentalmente. Era irritante.

Sin quererlo deje escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver el pórtico gigantesco a apenas unos pocos pasos.

Observe con la tranquilidad usual el manto oscuro que se cernía sobre mi cabeza, la nieve caía lentamente desde el firmamento, cubriendo a la ciudad con su manto blanquecino, era algo digno de verse, como el hielo lo cubría todo, creando formas maravillosas que brillaban intensamente. El camino de piedra se hallaba cubierto ligeramente de nieve, haciéndolo resbaloso.

Ajuste mi abrigo sobre los hombros antes de abandonar la casona, el aroma de aquella chiquilla seguía impregnado en mi chaqueta, persistente y tan embriagador como el primer día, era un aroma dulce como de vainilla y aunque me costara admitirlo, me fascinaba.

Apenas unos segundos note el molesto tono que mi hermano había puesto en mi celular, recordaba vaga y borrosamente que me había dicho que era para que le atendiera las llamadas, que andaba muy distraído y otros motivos que la verdad no me importaron demasiado.

Fruncí ligeramente el seño viendo la pantalla, mientras que por mi mente pasaba tentadoramente la idea de cambiar mi numero; permanentemente. Dejando escapar un suspiro atendí el teléfono, escuchando la fastidiosa voz calma de mi hermano al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sasuke, nunca contestas el teléfono; no sé para que te lo di si no lo usas —Un leve quejido fastidiado se había oído desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Hmp, dime, ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunte con escasa paciencia, la verdad lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi departamento y dejarme caer en mi cómoda cama caliente, refugiándome del frío.

—Necesito ayuda con algo. —Para mi gran pesar no podía negarme, además de que no quería hacerlo, por mucho que me costara admitirlo.

—¿A qué hora?, ¿Cuándo? —Cuestione con tranquilidad dejando escapar un suspiro.

—En una semana, a las siete en punto de la mañana. ¿Puedes? —Me pregunto finalmente, sonaba esperanzado.

—Sí. —Colgué dejando el teléfono a un lado, sin esperar respuesta por su parte.

Al llegar a mi departamento me prepare algo sencillo para comer y desperdicie el resto del tiempo buscando algo interesante en la televisión. Cosa imposible un sábado en la noche, bostece perezosamente y me dormí allí mismo en el sofá, con una ultima imagen en mi mente: la de esa chiquilla...

* * *

><p>Era una tranquila tarde fría de invierno, Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban en un estudio apartado de la mansión. Ella intentaba resolver unos complicados ejercicios de repaso —el quinto o sexto de aquella tarde—, mientras que Sasuke, sentado a un lado le indicaba sus errores o le daba su visto bueno, dependiendo del caso.<p>

La pizarra reposaba en frente, olvidada y el silencio reinaba en la habitación, sólo roto por el murmullo distante de la lluvia y el de sus respiraciones.

Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración; jamás había sido buena en matemáticas, pero se esforzaba y después de poco tiempo había entendido perfectamente la explicación de su profesor particular, claro, una cosa era la teoría y otra muy diferente, la practica.

Por su parte Sasuke sólo esbozo una sonrisa burlona, al final, Hinata había resultado realmente mala para matemáticas; como se lo esperaba. Se veía tan inocente, con sus orbes perlados concentrados en la hoja de papel llena de borrones y bocetos de ejercicios, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta mientras una sonrisa calida brotaba de sus labios al ver que había resuelto el sexto ejercicio de los diez que le había puesto su sensei.

Sasuke Contemplaba su rostro con cierta diversión al ver como este se deformaba en diversas muecas entre la alegría y la frustración.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, al ver el adorable puchero dela Hyuugaal encontrarse con una complicación en un ejercicio.

Ese era su primer Dia de trabajo conla Hyuuga. Supadre había dispuesto un salón de la mansión bastante espacioso en el que se encontraba un amplio mueble de cuero que habían utilizado como asientos improvisados, un gran ventanal daba la vista al espectacular jardín trasero de la mansión y las demás ventanas se encontraban cubiertas por unas gruesas cortinas de un azul marino intenso, del mismo color que el resto de los muebles de la habitación.

Un escritorio de madera de cerezo se encontraba también en el salón, al igual que un pizarrón. El día había pasado lentamente, mientras que la voz de Sasuke resonaba en el amplio salón, envolviéndola con cada palabra que decía, y aunque al principio le había costado un poco; había entendido.

—Ehm, etto...Sasuke-sensei —Dejo una pausa, mientras que él se concentraba en el hecho de que su nombre sonaba muy bien viniendo de sus labios.— Arigato. —Agradeció mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

Él sólo emitió su característico monosílabo encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que aquella chiquilla era extraña. Bastante extraña, pero que de alguna retorcida manera le agradaba.

Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras entregaba los ejercicios ya resueltos a su sensei; sintió el ligero roce de su mano y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente, causando una sensación extraña. Una sonrisa surco su rostro mientras que desviaba su vista hacia el gran ventanal de la estancia y notaba la lluvia que caía torrencialmente, ensimismada; siempre le había gustado observar la lluvia caer y cada vez que salía el sol el rostro de Naruto-kun aparecía en su mente, mostrando aquella sonrisa encantadora y aquello cabellos del color del oro.

Volteo, sólo para encontrarse con que su sensei ya se había marchado. Observo el paraguas a un lado, al parecer su sensei tenia prisa y lo había olvidado, corrió a través de los pasillos de la mansión, preocupada, no quería que el hombre que la había ayudado se enfermara por su causa, al llegar a la puerta lo encontró despotricando y no pudo evitar reírse. Él sólo le dirigió una mala mirada, que logro que se encogiera.

Paso allí segundos que le parecieron interminables, sólo viéndola

Realmente había pensado que aquella chiquilla era diferente. Iluso. De seguro, estaba allí para ofrecerle algo a cambio de su paraguas, demonios, se volteo con brusquedad y espero mientras algunas imágenes pasaban por su mente, casi siempre las chicas sólo se fijaban en él por su físico. La mayoría eran molestas y chillonas y realmente había esperado, ilusamente, que ella fuese diferente, Que ella fuese como...

_¡Olvidalo! _Se ordeno internamente cortando aquella línea de pensamientos, ofuscado y repentinamente huraño, quería salir de allí, no quería seguir pensando en eso, ni torturarse con aquellos recuerdos que lo único que hacían era que su alma se amargara y la angustia que creía olvidada atenazara su corazón.

—Sasuke-sensei... tome, se ha olvidado del paraguas —Extendió el paraguas con una calida sonrisa.

—Hmp, gracias, creo —Sacudió la cabeza agarrando el paraguas con brusquedad, lo que hizo que la sonrisa dela Hyuugadesapareciera.

Se alejo, sintiendo la preocupada mirada dela Hyuugaen su nuca. Alzo una mano para despedirse, siguiendo rápidamente su camino...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, cuidense.<p>

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	4. Celos, ternura y calidez

Hola! ¿Como estan? realmente espero que me perdonen, se que me tarde como nadie, pero estoy muy atareada con mis examene de lapso. Jeje. La verdad pienso que eto es tortura, trabajo hora sin escano armando proyectos, trabajos, maquetas, desvelandome y llegando a dormir, realmente los profesore no recuerdan su infancia, joder. Es sencillamente inhumano.

Mas alla de lo ocupada que estoy, me saue un tiempecito para corregir y publicar.

Dedicado a layill, Rukia-CC y maribelteka, gracias chicas.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III<strong>

**Celos, ternura y calidez.**

Era mi hora de descanso, y me dirigí a las gradas con un vaso plástico desechable lleno de café humeante descansando en mi mano izquierda y unos cuantos papeles, archivos y exámenes por corregir en mi otra mano. Me senté sin mucha ceremonia en la simple barra de metal que servia de asiento. Como no tenía nada más que hacer observe el campo de juego adornado por dos porterías y un prístino césped aun ornamentado por las gotas del rocío y que milagrosamente había logrado sobrevivir al crudo invierno que acechaba en Konoha.

Los leves rayos del sol daban de lleno contra mi rostro, contagiándome de algo de su calidez, cerré los ojos apreciando la brisa que acariciaba con suavidad mi rostro.

Observe hacia debajo de las gradas encontrándome con mi pequeña alumna oculta, mientras que una tierna y sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sus orbes luna se iluminaban como los de una niña pequeña y frágil a la espera de un dulce o algo muy querido. Parecía ilusionada, o tal vez, emocionada.

Aquello hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco, latiendo fuertemente y una extraña calidez invadiera mi corazón.

Después de que empezara mi tutoría; hacia un mes, había comprobado que era inocente llegando a ser tierna y no había podido evitar, por mucho que me había empeñado a ello, cogerle cierto cariño, que muchos tachaban de preferencia. Había comprobado que tenia una facilidad innata para sonreír de aquella manera sincera y calida, y que emanaba un aura de felicidad que hacia que yo mismo quisiera acompañar su alegría.

Ella era sincera, tierna, e infantil, una combinación que me pareció, a su modo, extremadamente encantadora. Sobre todo infantil, pensé recordando la manía que tenia de inflar los cachetes cada vez que algo se le hacia difícil o se enojaba, algo que mas que amenazador se me antojaba adorable.

Además era callada y tímida. Pero defendía bien sus puntos e ideales, y no me molestaba con cosas inútiles y sin sentido, sólo hablaba en extremo lo necesario. No gritaba o chillaba y la verdad aquello hacia que ese trabajo tan denigrante fuera un poco mas agradable y llevadero. Ella era una de las pocas, quizás la única estudiante con la que me llevaba relativamente bien, y con la que había tenido cierta familiaridad.

De todos modos, casi todo mi tiempo libre y los fines de semana los pasaba con ella, en aquella vieja y espaciosa habitación, respirando el mismo aire que ella y observándola mientras que ella trabajaba, se contentaba con saber tan sólo lo necesario de mí, y soportaba mi compañía con una agradable y calida sonrisa.

Contemple otra vez su rostro; notando el intenso carmín que coloreaba sus mejillas de porcelana y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada encontré a aquel chico rubio-dobe —como yo mismo le había apodado— practicando futbol de manera incansable.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo sentí una extraña ira recorriéndome y apoderándose de mi, suspire, tomando un pequeño sorbo de café para intentar serenarme y aun sin entender muy bien el motivo, ver como se emocionaba y miraba con ilusión al rubio simplemente basto para que aquella ira irracional aumentara y estúpidamente apretara el vaso de café hasta que este reventara, dejándome empapado.

—¡Maldición!, joder, el traje era nuevo —Deje escapar la queja sintiendo arder un poco mi pecho y en un tono un poco lastimero. Demonios.

Agradecí que el timbre hubiese llegado en mi rescate y me prepare mentalmente para el montón de mocosos gritones de primer año. Demonios, joder, es que podía escuchar sus gritos aun sin verlos.

Aunque mas allá de lo estúpido de mi acción y de cuanto me quejara; el motivo me parecía extraño.

¿Por qué había hecho algo semejante?

¿Por qué me había enfurecido ver a Hinata sonriendo para ese dobe?

La respuesta llego rápida y confusa y a la vez aterradora, haciendo que me planteará aquella pregunta que me perseguiría por el resto de aquella semana.

¿Yo... estaba celoso?

Y lo deseche tan rápido como lo pensé, tachándolo de absurdo. Ella era mi alumna, sólo sentía cariño fraternal por ella; eso era todo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí opinaba lo contario...

* * *

><p>Hinata suspiro, acomodándose mejor en su asiento y sin querer se sonrojo cuando fue pescada por el profesor al mirarlo fijamente, de nuevo.<p>

El ruido del salón era casi insoportable, las quejas se resonaban por el salón y la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban descontentos; Sasuke les había mandado una montaña de ejercicios, como siempre.

No pudo mas que molestarse cuando él, una tarde de estudio le confeso que le divertía mucho ver a sus alumnos quejarse, al recordar ese momento se sintió extraña y su molestia volvió, ¡Por que era tan cruel!

Se olvido de ello momentáneamente. Le gustaba Naruto y además por fin tenía su atención, pensó viéndole de reojo y sintiéndose complacida cuando él le sonrío de vuelta.

Había sido un encuentro casual, tan simple como que los habían puesto en el mismo grupo y tan rápido como él había empezado a hablar ella se había prestado a escucharlo y a mirarlo atentamente, maravillándose porque le hablara y que fuese tan amable. El tono de su voz era suave y entusiasmado, sus gesticulaciones exageradas, alegres.

Él había quedado contento con su compañía y al final cuando ella esperaba su despedida se había volteado y había deslizado un papelito con su número de teléfono en su cuaderno y había preguntado, "¿quieres ser mi amiga?"

Ese día sintió ganas de gritar que Uzumaki Naruto por fin se había percatado de presencia; y lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba segura de que se moriría de la pena después.

—¿Me ayudarías con matemáticas? —Se acerco a ella mirándola como un perro degollado, con ambas manos juntas, rogándole, de seguro Sasuke se había negado ayudarlo, de ahí el grito que había resonado segundos antes. Si lo pensaba el sensei era un poco cruel con Naruto— No me dejarías morir ¿O sí?

—No soy muy buena, lo más probable es que me líe yo también. —Aseguro con una sonrisa, lamentando no poder ayudarlo. La voz le temblaba y se sintió estremecer.

—Joder. —Musito él, viendo aquellos ejercicios con lo que juro era desden.

—Aunque... puedo intentarlo. —Titubeo, viendo su ojos azules desesperanzados; su mueca de dolor completamente fingida y sintiendo la necesidad de ayudarlo.

Sentía el roce de su cabello rubio en su hombro haciéndole cosquillas y la suave caricia de su respiración causándole escalofríos. En realidad los ejercicios no eran tan complicados y en pocos minutos, con Naruto asomado a su hombro y halagándola, mientras ella explicaba con voz temblorosa y tartamudeando a la de dos por tres habían podido terminarlos. Naruto le dedico una sonrisa brillante y sincera que se asemejaba al sol mismo; esas que a ella le cautivaban y contemplo sus ojos azules, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de ese mar zafiro inquietante y profundo, en eso labios rosados incitantes y en esa piel morena que ansiaba tocar con sus torpes dedos.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder desvío la mirada perlada hacia la ventana; posándola en el hermoso día de afuera.

Algunas hojas de los árboles cercanos se desprendieron, volando cerca de la ventana guiadas por las corrientes de aire invisible a sus ojos. El día era fresco y agradable; no llovía como había estado haciendo la última semana y en cambio, el sol refulgía con ligereza iluminando el día y emitiendo un poco de calor. Aun algunas hojas anaranjadas quedaban en los árboles y las pocas verdes que quedaban se estaban tiñendo poco a poco, el césped verdoso y poblado de flores blancas, rojas, y amarillas que adornaba el patio estaba comenzando a menguar siendo reemplazada por el invierno, que tenia una encantadora y enigmática belleza.

—Ne, Hina-chan, eres muy lista y muy amable, no como el energúmeno de Sasuke-sensei. —Se volvió hacia Naruto, encontrándole con una sonrisa y al oír sus palabras no pudo evitar estremecerse y que su cara se convirtiera en la envidia de un tomate maduro, las descargas eléctricas le recorrieron y sintió la mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

—Ehm... Arigato

—Eh, Hina-chan estas muy roja ¿Tienes fiebre? —No contesto, en cambio sintió sus mejillas arder con mas fuerza al sentir una de sus mano grandes en su frente, y su mirada zafiro preocupada sobre su persona.

—No yo... estoy perfectamente, no hace falta que te preocupes. —Se separo de él, como si su contacto quemara dejando escapar una risita nerviosa y moviendo ambas manos en signo de negación. — El día esta muy hermoso ¿No crees?

¿En serio, esa era su mejor idea?

¿Estaba tan desesperada?

_Tierra, trágame_

Había sido su pensamiento al enterarse de lo que había dicho.

Recurrir al clima para distraerlo no había sido la mejor idea, venga, habiendo tantos temas tan diversos, tan interesante, había tenido la desfachatez para elegir el del clima, se hubiese golpeado la cabeza contra el pupitre por torpe pero temía asustarlo aun mas, oh, y hacerse un chichón.

La risa de él resonó musicalmente en sus oídos.

—Eres rara, pero me agradas. Oh demonios, voy tarde, te llamo luego, ¿vale?, adiós. —Y hablando atropelladamente mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera de marcho tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de contestar.

Aunque, aun teniendo el tiempo, no podría hacerlo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mas bien dicho, en su felicidad.

¡Él había dicho que le agradaba!

Sonrío y finalmente se marcho, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, quien con el seño fruncido maldecía a Naruto, sin entender a ciencia cierta el motivo.

—¡Oe, oe, Hinata! —Era Kiba que le sacudía el hombro con delicadeza.

—¿Eh?

—Tu siempre andas en las nubes. Te decía que la clase de matemáticas fue fatal; Umm al menos explica bien pero ¿A quién se le ocurre poner veinte ejercicios?, no voy a tener tiempo libre hoy. —Musito con fastidio y cierta tristeza mientras un ligero y tierno puchero adornando su rostro bronceado.

—Él no es tan malo, Kiba-kun. —Sin poder evitarlo la voz le tembló un poco, él le miro con extrañeza, casi como si hubiera aterrizado directo en frente de él desde una nave extraterrestre.

¿Había dicho algo malo?

Se pregunto a sí misma mientra observaba a su amigo con detenimiento. Este seguía en esa suerte de estado de shock y le miraba con una cara que le haca desear tener una cámara a la mano.

—¡¿Qué mosco te pico?, tu odiabas matemáticas, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Hinata? —Exclamo con exagerado dramatismo, acusándole y señalándola con el dedo índice.

—No soy nadie y nadie hizo nada conmigo, es solo que ahora que entiendo matemáticas no parece ser tan mala, hasta diría que vamos mejorando. —Se río y después de recuperar el aire perdido había dicho aquello.

Sólo con Kiba, a quien le tenia mayor confianza podía habla sin tartamudear una pizca, aunque su voz salía débil y temblorosa, se conocían desde el jardín de niños y eran inseparables, ambos habían compartido juegos, risas, secretos y toda su confianza. Lo consideraba su mejor amigo, ese que estaba ahí en la buena y las malas.

Se despidió de él después de recibir una llamada de su padre, explicándole que el chofer la esperaba fuera; aquello era común, su padre jamás había ido a buscarla, no al menos que recordara. Habian vagado hata etar en el primer piso, donde estaban l casileros y varios salones; se acerco a su locker y guardo algunos libros allí, sacando otros tantos que necesitaría mas tarde, el chofer le espero paciente y gentilmente le invito a subirse al carro, abriéndole la puerta.

Trataba, sin éxito, de acallar el latido de su corazón, que resonaba insistentemente en sus oídos al recordar su conversación con Naruto, y se sonrojaba, su chofer le dirigió una mirada y con un gesto caballeresco le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Sonrío y agradeció silenciosamente mientras tomaba asiento en el asiento de tela negra del lujoso automóvil.

Tendría apenas un par de horas para que su tutor llegara.

Al llegar comería junto con su padre, como siempre en un silencio desolador que le desagradaba y que hacia que el almuerzo se convirtiera en algo que preferiría a bien evitar. La idea de estar siquiera durante treinta minutos bajo su escrutinio le causaba una sensación desagradable en la boca del estomago. Él era un hombre duro, cuyo ojos luna tan similares y a la vez tan distintos a los suyos podían provocar en ella el mas insano terror con tan sólo dirigirle la mirada.

Y dolía.

Porque su padre era una figura distante y alejada, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar su frialdad de lado, que no estaba dispuesto a verle con ojos cariñosos como hacia antes. Para él, ella era un recordatorio constante de su amada y difunta esposa y eso a ella no le era indiferente y le causaba angustia y tristeza.

Los recuerdos felices de su padre eran escasos y se confundían en la nebulosa de su memoria temprana, siendo estos reemplazados por su dureza.

Después de la muerte de su madre, pocas habían ido la veces que había visto a aquel hombre amable y cariñoso que recordaba. No obstante, no lo odiaba, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Aunque, pese a esto, lo que la acaba de su nube de tristeza era que Sasuke iria a enseñarle.

No pudo evitar pensar que eso era extraño. Su tutor debía de ser su pesadilla, no debería de agradarle tanto.

La palabra emoción junto con Hinata y matemáticas no solían escucharse juntas muya menudo, a menos que fuera una negación.

* * *

><p>Contemple su rostro, apacible, y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Ella estaba dormida cómodamente en el amplio mueble de cuero, lejos del gran ventanal con vista al patio. Tranquila y emitiendo tanta paz que me dio hasta un poco de lastima despertarla; se veía como una niña, inocente, tranquila y completamente indefensa a mis ojos.<p>

Me había ido un segundo, en busca de unos papeles que por error había dejado en el living y había terminado por perderme en la gran casona, Pase horas vagando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que pude encontrar una pintura cuyos matices se me hacían conocidos y pude orientarme finalmente. Le contemple unos segundos embelesado por aquel rostro de porcelana en el que lucia una hermosa sonrisa que hacia ver su labios carmines por naturaleza un poco mas apetecibles y a la vez tan inocentes.

La acomode mejor, y notando el ligero temblor de su cuerpo causado por el frío me quite la chaqueta y la puse sobre su cuerpo, cobijándola del frío cruel de la noche. La mire con ternura un instante ante de estirar mi mano y cobijarla mejor, ella se refugio en la calidez que le proporcionaba mi chaqueta.

Ella era una inocente chiquilla, calida, tierna. Pero simplemente no podía evitar preguntarme por qué a veces la sombra y el dolor inundaban sus ojos, en un mundo justo ella no tendría que sufrir. Sin embargo, me recordé, el mundo era una completa mierda y en sí no era más que un montón de mentiras acumuladas y de injusticias que nadie se encargaba de arreglar.

Sin embargo... en ese lugar se respiraba con tanta paz, que era difícil recordarlo.

Y me quede allí un momento, tan sólo viendo como dormía; no era que fuese la primera vez que veía a alguien dormir, pero ella me inspiraba sensaciones extrañas, distintas.

Me inspiraba tanta quietud y ternura, hechizándome con su imagen y orillándome al vago hecho de sólo verla, sintiendo la suave caricia de su respiración acompasada sobre mi mano que se hallaba cerca de su rostro, causándome un ligero escalofrío.

Después de segundos que me parecieron interminables y deliciosos la poca cordura que había conseguido acumular se planto en frente y simplemente me fui, dejando mi chaqueta con ella.

Sí, pasaría frío, pero seria por una buena causa...

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado y la verdad, este capitulo fue un reto ineresante, porque queria ejemplificar todo de una manera que pareciera viable; espero haberlo logrado.<p>

Cuidense

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	5. dolor, emocion y nostalgia

Hola!, como estan? espero que bien y que hayan pasado unas felices navidades y que tengan un año aun mejor. Aqui traigo la continuacion del fic, publique antes y me salio hasta mas largo de lo que pensaba Jeje!, agradezco como siempre a todos aquellos que me leen y que me agregan a favoritos y a alertas de verdad ¡muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Si encuentran OoC me disculpan por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV<strong>

**Dolor, emocion y nostalgia**

**L**a tarde caía suavemente sobre el horizonte y la lluvia producía un constante murmullo que quebraba el silencio. El olor a desinfectante y detergente invadía de manera desagradable el ambiente. Varias enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, con medicamentos, jeringas y en ocasiones, llevando paciente con ellas. Escuchaba las voces de forma vaga, junto con otros sonidos perturbadores que traían consigo el recuerdo y el aroma de la muerte y la inmundicia. Las paredes pintadas de blanco, el suelo cubierto de cerámica gris suave y la puerta hecha de una sólida madera de roble me dieron la bienvenida a aquel gélido y tétrico lugar. Solía ir allí muy a menudo, mucho más de lo que yo alguna vez hubiese deseado Sin darme cuenta y con la mente puesta en otra cosa, me había dirigido siguiendo aquel camino que conocía de memoria y que me producía amargura hacía ese lugar. Si lo pensaba, tal vez estaba siendo masoquista, tal vez debía simplemente terminar de aceptarlo; sin embargo, una parte de mí se negaba profundamente, aferrándose a las pocas esperanzas que le restaban y que se hacían menores conforme el tiempo continuaba su marcha. Aquello no era sólo una necedad o un capricho, era una necesidad que latía y estaba presente y que me llevaba a recorrer esos mismos pasillos lúgubres cada domingo. Me fije de reojo en el tosco número grabado en la madera —el número trece, irónicamente— y deje escapar un suspiro, tratando de menguar aquella repentina ola de sensaciones que me embargaba, y que oscilaba entre el nerviosismo y el miedo, y se mezclaba con la tristeza. Con delicadeza y con mis dedos temblorosos alce una mano hasta alcanzar el pomo y lo gire, encontrándome con una habitación en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la luz blanca mortecina de la lámpara.

Las paredes se encontraban pintadas de blanco, al igual que el resto del Hospital. El piso era de cerámica de un color gris suave, mismo que predominaba en todo aquel desgraciado y monótono edificio. La monotonía del ambiente sólo era rota por algunas flores y plantas que de seguro mis familiares que habían venido antes que yo habían dejado, y un par de plantas en macetas que se hallaban en dos esquinas y que otorgaban cierto matiz de viveza a la habitación.

—Hola, Oka-san. —Susurre suavemente cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me acerque a la camilla en donde su cuerpo reposaba y el sonido del aparato que media sus palpitaciones me dio de lleno, martilleando mis oídos y recordándome, como cada domingo que venía, la verdadera gravedad de su estado. Un aparato ayudaba en su respiración y muy a pesar de eso, su rostro lucia apacible; tan apacible que me dio la sensación de que sólo estaba plácidamente dormida.

Con delicadeza arregle un poco su cabello de ébano, peinándolo tal y como ella lo haría. Y en un gesto, alargando la mano en que las llevaba, deje las flores —un ramo de rosas rojas arreglado en una cesta que me había encargado de buscar especialmente para aquel día—, sobre la cómoda de madera que se hallaba al lado del camastro, junto a otras tantas de sus compañeras. Y por medio de una corriente de aire la fragancia dulce de las flores inundo la habitación, haciendo el ambiente tan pesado un poco, tan sólo un poco, más llevadero. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar mi relato; contarle mi vida de alguna forma era una suerte de consuelo. Muchas veces me la imaginaba sonriendo, riéndose, o simplemente escuchándome atentamente, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en los míos, y era muy triste pensar que aquella era simplemente mi imaginación, que desde aquel accidente mi madre estaba postrada y mi padre muerto, y todo por mi causa. Contarle mi vida, no sólo hacía que mi nostalgia se esfumara aunque fuese tan sólo un poco, sino que alimentaba mis vanas esperanzas de que ella algún día llegara a despertar, aunque el pronóstico no era precisamente alentador. Ella estaba en coma y las probabilidades de que despertara eran escasas, por no decir casi nulas.

Los recuerdos no se iban. No se iban, se amontonaban uno tras otro como un desfile perverso y malintencionado que traía hasta mí aquella rabia y dolor que sentía casi a diario y que me carcomían por dentro, aquel peso que había aprendido a cargar conforme al paso del tiempo y que me amargaba.

_"Vamos, mamá, papá, nii-san, les aseguro que no se arrepentiran, onegai"_

_"Tarde, vamos tarde"_

_"¡Sasuke, cuidado!"_

Eran imágenes desdibujadas por el tiempo que se iban aclarando poco a poco hasta que la sangre fue visible finalmente y las partes metálicas de los auto colisionados también, el humo, el desagradable olor del humo llenando mis fosas nasales, y el dolor me impedía moverme en lo más mínimo, incluso respirar era doloroso. El cabello castaño de mi padre estaba teñido del color escarlata de su propia sangre mientras su cuerpo inerte yacía en el asiento de atrás. Mi madre había estrellado la cabeza contra el parabrisas y su sangre se encontraba salpicada por mi camisa, por mi cuerpo mientras yo luchaba entre la conciencia e inconciencia y maldecía al otro conductor con todas mis fuerzas. A mi lado, otra persona que luchaba por su vida desesperadamente me susurro unas últimas palabras y una dulce sonrisa surco sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre...

_"No va a despertar, ¿verdad?"_

_Los medicos negaron._

No quiero recordar.

Hasta recordar su nombre es doloroso.

No quiero...

Y mientras hablaba, la culpa me carcomía y la lagrimas corrían presurosas por mi rostro, porque sabía que aquello había sido por mi causa, al igual que otras tantas cosas que nunca podría perdonarme...

* * *

><p>Se encontraba sentada en su cama, realizando la tarea de biología que tendría que entregar ese lunes. Tarareaba una cancioncilla que escuchaba con los auriculares puestos a un volumen moderado, no quería quedare sorda después de todo. La habitación era tranquila y era de cierta forma su refugio, allí mantenía los recuerdos que más apreciaba y era el lugar donde se desahogaba.<p>

La tranquilidad de la habitación fue interrumpida por el tono estridente de su teléfono móvil, que alcanzo a sonar mucho más allá de los auriculares. Asustada, cayó de la cama golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. Profirió un pequeño quejido y gateo torpemente hasta su peinadora hecha de madera de cerezo —esa que su padre había traído en uno de sus muchos viajes de negocios alrededor de todo Japón— y torpemente hizo malabarismos con el teléfono que parecía querer escabullirse de sus manos, y que reboto hasta aterrizar de manera segura en su mano izquierda. Suspiro con alivio, no quería imaginar que pasaría con ella si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a su teléfono.

Atendió sin reparar en el número que llamaba.

—Kiba, te dije que no voy a ayudarte con matemáticas. Consigue un tutor, maldición, no estoy a cada hora para darte ayuda. — Soltó algo mordaz, de todos modos, ¿Quién más podría llamarla? además, Kiba se la había pasado las últimas tres horas llamando por el mismo motivo y francamente estaba harta.

Las carcajadas resonaron al otro lado de la línea, dulces, livianas y despreocupadas y por un segundo con la irritación bullendo en su interior pensó en contestarle.

Un segundo... ¡Esa era la voz de Naruto-kun!

En ese momento su rostro paso por todas las tonalidades de rojo y deseo que bajo sus pies se formase una grieta y se la tragara. Sintió su cuerpo entero temblar y la vergüenza invadirla, ¿Cómo le vería la cara después de eso?. Tal vez debería golpearse en la puerta a ver si su desdichado y disfuncional cerebro se dignaba a funcionar de una vez por todas. Se obligo a reaccionar.

—Espero no tener que sentirme ofendido. —Exclamo con alegría.

—E-Eh, n-no, Naruto-kun. Perdona, p-pero K-Kiba me ha estado llamando la u-últimas tres horas. Estoy harta. —Tartamudeo torpemente, casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

Y sus esperanzas volvieron, fuertes, haciendo que su corazón latiera enloquecido, tal vez, que Naruto-kun se fijara en ella no era tan retorcido, tal vez.

Y tuvo que retractarse, sabía que un chico como él, tan dulce y tan lindo jama se fijaría en una chica tan simplona y tímida como ella, no debía hacerse ilusiones, lo sabía, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo. A veces sentía tanto dolor, tanta ansiedad y tristeza que simplemente quería olvidarle, pero no podía y la distancia cada vez se marcaba mucho más y se hacía tarde. Muchas veces lloraba y con su imaginación jugaba, soñaba, que él sería su príncipe y ella su bella doncella; tal vez podía hasta tacharlo de infantil, pero no podía evitarlo, las imágenes, los sueños, las palabras en desfile como una obra de teatro maquinada por su mente, llegaban sin permiso, sonsacándole un suspiro. Tenía mucha imágenes rotas, dibujos, poemas, que había roto por impotencia mientras lloraba amargamente, con el recuerdo latente y doloroso de verlo rodeado de chicas que no eran ella. Sólo deseaba su felicidad, pero eso no impedía que siguiera doliendo, como un puñal que se clava cada vez más lento y más hondo y odiaba esa sensación.

Un dibujo, en especial vino a su mente, este se hallaba guardado en su cómoda. Dibujado en el papel había un corazón mal dibujado y torpemente pintado, sus dos nombres entrelazados y un te quiero medio borrado, no había tenido el valor de borrarlo por completo y al recordar la imagen se sintió un poco tonta, ya que estaba hablando con él al teléfono.

—Sí te entiendo, no pasa nada. —Naruto al otro lado contesto y Hinata sonrió, podía a bien imaginárselo rascando su nuca y sonriendo con los ojos azul zafiro cerrados.

—Eh... ¿Hinata?, me preguntaba, si bueno, tú... ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo el sábado?

Se quedó paralizada.

—Sí.

El susurro salió de sus labios rosados antes que siquiera pudiera pensarlo.

—Genial, allí estaré a las siete dattebayo.

—Eh, sí, ¿Naruto-kun, s-sabes dónde e-esta m-mi casa, verdad?

—Sí, claro, no te preocupes

Y se quedaron hablando por un par de horas, ella asentía y contestaba como podía la preguntas que él hacía, por suerte eran pocas y no parecía molestarle que titubeara. Él era maravilloso, guapo, cabezota, de buen corazón y atlético, casi todo lo que una chica podría pedir

Colgó, después de despedirse y sonrió con calidez llevándose las manos al pecho y notando lo acelerado que se encontraba su corazón, aun las mariposas revoloteaban inquietamente en su estómago y sentía aun la calidez de sus mejillas. Se recostó suavemente en la cama, aun con la mano en su corazón y cerró los ojos durante un instante, recordando el tono de su voz, el oro de su cabello y el azul tan profundo de sus ojos y un suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras se aferraba a sus verdes sabanas, pero sabía que aquella era sólo amabilidad, porque Naruto era así, amabilidad pura, así que aquellas ilusiones que comenzaron a formarse en su mente la desecho de inmediato.

_Él es __así._

Se estiro hasta alcanzar el perchero que se hallaba a un lado de su cama y de allí descolgó el abrigo de su sensei. Un gran abrigo tupido de color azul marino y sonrió; ese hombre a pesar de su apariencia huraña se había convertido de cierta forma en su amigo: verlo allí constantemente y escuchar su voz haciendo eco en la solitaria casa se había convertido en una costumbre agradable. Era tonto, incluso lo extrañaba un poco. Pensó observando el abrigo ente sus manos, el cual misteriosamente había encontrado después de despertar, un poco de calidez la embargo, pensando que Sasuke se había preocupado por ella y la había cuidado, era tierno.

Atrajo el abrigo hacia su pecho, aspirando aquella fragancia varonil que desprendía, semejante a la humedad del bosque en primavera, disfrazado por el dulce aroma de algo que no lograba identificar, tal vez manzana o algo un poco amargo; que le encantaba.

¿Qué perfume usaría su sensei?

Cualquiera que fuese, su aroma era exquisito.

¿Qué estaría haciendo él? se preguntó mirando el techo fijamente con sus ojos luna, aun estaba abrazada al abrigo y sonrió, ya que el lunes lo vería de nuevo y aunque le costara reconocerlo; estaba un poco ansiosa.

Sonrió, pero aquella era una idea tonta...

Se fijó en su reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña cómoda, y aún faltaba una hora para las doce de la noche. Bostezo y se refugió bajo las cobijas, de todos modos, había terminado la tarea de biología y tenía bastante sueño. El abrigo de su sensei seguía entre sus brazos y aspirando su aroma se quedó dormida...

* * *

><p>La voz de Sasuke resonaba como un eco en la habitación, suave y tranquila, el pizarrón se encontraba lleno de diagramas y ejercicios que ella intentaba entender con todo su esfuerzo. Con una mueca de frustración contuvo un suspiro y se dedicó a observar la ventana, afuera la hierba se hallaba escarchada por las gotas de lluvia incesante y la fría brisa golpeaba sin piedad los árboles, el cielo se encontraba teñido de gris y gruesas nubes lo surcaban impidiendo que la luz del sol tocara la tierra. El olor a tierra mojada llegaba a sus fosas nasales y el viento mecía al ritmo de su compas rebelde su cabello.<p>

Se encontraba sentada en el mueble de cuero azul, con un cojín apoyado en sus piernas, donde mantenía su cuaderno y su lápiz.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke un poco temerosa, dándose cuenta de que el sonido de su voz se había acallado, tal vez se había molestado al ver que no prestaba atención a su clase. No obstante, él miraba en la misma dirección que ella hacia unos segundos atrás y parecía estar ausente mientras contemplaba el constante caer de las gotas de lluvia en el suelo.

Allí, con su cabello negro moviéndose de manera rebelde al compás del viento, y su ojos negros fijos en la ventana con la respiración escapándose de sus labios rosáceos entreabiertos casi como si quisiera decir algo, Sasuke le pareció más atractivo que nunca; siendo sincera siempre le había parecido muy atractivo y lindo. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión era una belleza deslumbrante, casi etérea que era realzada por la escasa luz que entraba en la habitación en aquellos instantes. En medio de la penumbra los ojos de Sasuke parecían refulgir de una manera que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. No obstante, su mirada se opacó repentinamente y apretó los dientes, la tristeza y preocupación brillando en sus ojos como si un mal recuerdo hubiese irrumpido sin permiso en sus pensamientos.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos y sólo era roto por el murmullo de la lluvia y el sonido de sus respiraciones tranquilas y acompasadas, la atmósfera era densa. Y en unos pocos minutos reunió valor suficiente para hablar, el nudo en su garganta no se iba. Su corazón acelerado y sus mejillas de porcelana coloreadas de un suave tono de rosa. Se lo pensó un instante, un par de segundos en los que se descubrió deseando preguntar qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero no encontraba ni las palabras, ni su voz, que al parecer se habían esfumado lejos.

—Sasuke-sensei, ¿Q-Qué le preocupa?

Él no dijo nada.

Ella tampoco lo hizo.

—No es nada. —Hablo él de pronto con una suave sonrisa, aunque aún parecía un poco turbado.— Continuemos con la lección. —Su tono de voz volvió a ser frio, era una orden que no admitía replicas.

—Oh no, sensei.

—No te quejes, no es tan difícil. —Susurro con un tono igualmente apático, aunque un tinte burlón se lograba atisbar, escondido por entre la apatía.

—Eso lo dice porque es profesor. —Murmuro débilmente ella, con la voz temblorosa, y con un puchero en su rostro, sus dientes castañeaban sin cesar y es que el frió lograba colarse por entre su abrigo.

Sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona, mientras se volvía a la pizarra, continuando la clase, ella estaba copiando con atención y profirió un sonido de queja cuando Sasuke escribió los ejercicios, mientras se enfrascaba en la complicada tarea de entender los que a su parecer eran jeroglíficos mas que números, un suspiro abandono sus labios. Con frustración, intento realizar los ejercicios, trabándose a los pocos segundos de haber empezado. Él se sentó a su lado, cerca, tanto que podía sentir la cálida caricia juguetona de su aliento en la nuca, mientras su voz rasposa y cálida golpeaba sus oídos; sus corazones acelerados, latiendo en sincronía, al unísono, sus respiraciones entremezclándose y creando un aroma dulce que embriagaba. Era una situación agradable y cómoda mientras las palabras, susurros casi inaudibles flotaban ligeramente en el espacio, aquella sensación de tranquilidad se instalaba en sus corazones de manera placentera.

Ella se dejó llevar por aquella sensación acomodándose de mejor manera a su lado en el asiento de cuero, con su vista fija en el cuaderno.

Y pensó mientras contemplaba el rostro sereno de su sensei en que aquellos momentos agradables que compartían ciertamente seria lo que más extrañaría mientras no se vieran. Las clases no tanto, agrego un poco más adelante recordando las peripecias que había tenido que pasar en algunas ocasiones para comprender los ejercicios que él le dejaba como tarea.

—¿Sabe? realmente voy a extrañar esto durante las vacaciones —Susurro con su frágil voz, en un tono cálido y dulce, sin dejar de contemplar el rostro níveo de su sensei.

—Sí, yo también... —Susurro él y la intensidad de sus palabras y la mirada en su rostro le aseguraron que no mentía.

Se le acelero el corazón y le dedico una sonrisa amigable mientras practicaba lo que recientemente le había explicado.

Afuera la lluvia continuo, pero la estancia era cálida y confortable, las clases fueron mitigándose hasta que se convirtieron en simple dialogo, ella necesitaba de alguien que la oyera y él estaba dispuesto a escuchar...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Pasenla bien y que tengan un gran año 2012.<p>

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	6. Caricia y baile

Hola! como estan? espero que bien aqui traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia. Es largo, bastante largo y es que la verdad me senti demasiado inspirada. ¡10 hojas de word, mas de 5000 palabras! para mí es todo un record. Las cosas fluyeron con naturalidad.

Dedicado a Layill y Rukia-CC. Graciias por todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, chicas ustedes me alegran el dia con su apoyo incondicional.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman tiempo de leer mi historia, de ponerrla en fav. comentarla o alertarla, de verdad gracias.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Sin mas, disfruten de la historia...

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior...<em>

_Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona, mientras se volvía a la pizarra, continuando la clase, ella estaba copiando con atención y profirió un sonido de queja cuando Sasuke escribió los ejercicios, mientras se enfrascaba en la complicada tarea de entender los que a su parecer eran jeroglíficos mas que números, un suspiro abandono sus labios. Con frustración, intento realizar los ejercicios, trabándose a los pocos segundos de haber empezado. Él se sentó a su lado, cerca, tanto que podía sentir la cálida caricia juguetona de su aliento en la nuca, mientras su voz rasposa y cálida golpeaba sus oídos; sus corazones acelerados, latiendo en sincronía, al unísono, sus respiraciones entremezclándose y creando un aroma dulce que embriagaba. Era una situación agradable y cómoda mientras las palabras, susurros casi inaudibles flotaban ligeramente en el espacio, aquella sensación de tranquilidad se instalaba en sus corazones de manera placentera. _

_Ella se dejó llevar por aquella sensación acomodándose de mejor manera a su lado en el asiento de cuero, con su vista fija en el cuaderno._

_Y pensó mientras contemplaba el rostro sereno de su sensei en que aquellos momentos agradables que compartían ciertamente seria lo que más extrañaría mientras no se vieran. Las clases no tanto, agrego un poco más adelante recordando las peripecias que había tenido que pasar en algunas ocasiones para comprender los ejercicios que él le dejaba como tarea._

_—¿Sabe? realmente voy a extrañar esto durante las vacaciones —Susurro con su frágil voz, en un tono cálido y dulce, sin dejar de contemplar el rostro níveo de su sensei._

_—Sí, yo también... —Susurro él y la intensidad de sus palabras y la mirada en su rostro le aseguraron que no mentía._

**.**

**Capitulo V**

**Caricia y baile.**

Su voz resonaba por mi mente aun cálida, suave y melodiosa, sus ojos blancuzcos con suaves y casi imperceptibles vetas lavanda me miraban fijamente y su fragancia a lavandas flotaba ligeramente en el ambiente, embriagándome. Sentí mis mejillas colorearse levemente mientras su sedoso cabello se mecía al compás rebelde y travieso del viento, sentí por un instante la tentación de estirar mi brazo y acomodar aquel molesto mechón que insistía en tapar su frente, de tocar su piel de porcelana suave a simple vista mas no lo hice. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un intenso tono rojizo, y sus labios rosáceos se mostraban carnosos y tentadores y por un segundo tuve la tentación de probarlos, algo que rechace con vehemencia. Se veía hermosa, semejante a un ángel, y en aquel instante mientras le miraba me sentí extrañamente incomodo, pero complacido con su presencia. Estábamos afuera, contemplando como la lluvia caía incesantemente sobre la hierba del extenso jardín de la casa de los Hyuuga, se oía el suave cantar de los grillos y de alguna cigarra, junto con el ulular travieso de alguna que otra lechuza y una que otra ave refugiadas del frío suaves sonidos traídos por el rebelde y violento viento que pasaba por nuestro lado. El ambiente se hallaba en penumbras, escasamente iluminado por la luz de alguna que otra farola desperdigada por el vasto jardín, y los sonidos apacibles de la naturaleza eran los únicos que se escuchaban en aquel silencio agradable que se había plantado entre nosotros.

Y entonces estire mi mano temblorosa hasta alcanzar su rostro y acomodar aquel mechón de su pelo travieso detrás de su oreja, lentamente, acariciando con delicadeza su piel tersa y suave con la yema de mis dedos mientras disfrutaba de aquel curioso hormigueo placentero, que se extendía desde mis brazos hasta el resto de mi cuerpo y que era agradable y dejaba una sensación de calidez en mi corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo me quede mirando sus hermosos ojos del color de la luna encontrándolos hipnóticos y profundos, como un dulce pozo sin fondo en el que me encantaría internarme. En aquel momento decir alguna palabra parecía inadecuado, parecía que con facilidad aquel momento se quebraría entre mis dedos rústicos y entonces la magia, ligera y dulce que nos rodeaba se rompería. Aquel dulce roce inocente me cautivo y me dejo con cientos de sensaciones extrañas y placenteras que no podría describir nunca en palabras. Ella me miraba fijamente y temblaba suavemente bajo el sutil contacto de mi mano, que quedo estática en su sitio un par de segundos, antes de que yo tomara dulcemente su rostro con mi mano y sintiera como la suavidad de su piel contrastaba de manera profunda con mi mano callosa y de piel curtida y dura.

Pensar en no verla era extraño, de alguna forma, aquello me generaba tristeza a pesar de tenerla cerca en aquel preciso instante y por un instante quise estrecharla entre mis brazos y... ¿Y qué? ella era mi alumna, debía tratarla con respeto y no entablar ningún tipo de relación con ella mas allá de la de alumno-profesor y esta debía ser estrictamente profesional, debía distraerme de aquel torrente de pensamientos indebidos que me llevarían a efectuar acciones de las que después seguramente me arrepentiría.

Y ella tímida, como siempre, se apartó, desviando la mirada y susurro una despedida que a duras penas pude contestar, porque le veía irse y me sentía de alguna manera afligido por eso ya que me sentía extrañamente rechazado. Ella me dedico una última sonrisa y un gesto de despedida antes de internarse en su casa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada.

—Hasta luego —Musite mirando el camino por donde se había marchado.

Me di la vuelta caminando por entre el sendero de piedra y empapándome con la lluvia que caía sobre mi abrigo. Aun la imagen de su rostro hermoso y sus ojos luna seguía latente en mi mente, mi mano aun se sentía tibia y aun podía recordar la suave textura de su piel bajo mis dedos. Sin mucha ceremonia le eche un último vistazo a aquella casa que no vería hasta comienzos del nuevo año escolar y luego, me interne en mi viejo auto azul oscuro que me esperaba detrás de la reja negra con toques dorados y que había sido reparado hacia poco. Era un Chevrolet Cavalier 1997 que había comprado con mis ahorros y que adquirí cerca del 2005, y pese a que tenia sus fallas mecánicas era un automóvil bastante confiable. Arranque el motor y me interne en el caliente interior mientras sintonizaba la radio y me ponía en marcha... un extraño sentimiento me invadía conforme pasaban los kilómetros, era una especie de vació.

Qué tontería.

No seria la última vez que viera a esa chiquilla, me constaba. Después de todo, aun faltaban tres días para que terminaran las clases y podría verla en los pasillos y en las comidas, además del baile de invierno, que marcaba el final de la tanda escolar, que se efectuaría el viernes de la siguiente semana a que terminaran las clases y al que estaba obligado a asistir. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que no seria lo mismo, y aunque trataba de olvidarme de ello mientras conducía, intentar olvidarlo y desviar mi mente a otros temas, resultaba infructuoso.

* * *

><p>Su mejilla estaba todavía caliente y su corazón latía apresuradamente en su pecho, sonrió con ternura al recordar la suave caricia que le dedico en la mejilla y se sintió aunque ligeramente asustada por lo efectos que su toque produjo sobre su cuerpo, aquello se sintió tal vez demasiado bien, encontrar sus ojos mirándola con aquella emoción que no podría definir, mientras sus gentiles dedos acariciaban su rostro, se sintió querida en aquel inocente gesto de cariño acompañado por esa mirada, se había sentido contenta con aquello, mientas todo a su alrededor parecía difuminarse, el frío, los sonidos de la lluvia y la naturaleza. Eran tan sólo ellos dos y el agradable calor de sus mejillas junto con el estremecimiento de su corazón latiendo en su pecho. Deseo quedarse, gozando de aquel momento en que el aprecio y la felicidad parecían las únicas emociones existentes, deseo quedarse en compañía de aquel hombre que se había ganado en poco tiempo su amistad y cariño con unos pocos gestos, deseo simplemente quedarse mucho mas allá de los segundos efímeros en que una caricia le fue dulcemente robada...<p>

Se sintió enrojecer.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras se internaba mas en su casa y su corazón se aceleraba con una motivación distinta; su padre la esperaba en el vestíbulo y le sorprendió encontrárselo sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala y con una expresión serena en su rostro. Degustaba uno de los mejores vinos de la reserva de la familia mientras contemplaba el chisporrotear del fuego brillante cuyos matices rojos, amarillos y naranjas bailoteaban hacia un tiempo ya en la chimenea y estaba vestido de manera formal, con sus siempre presentes traje y corbata.

—Te ha ido bien con la tutoría. —Fue una afirmación, semejante a una felicitación lo que salió de sus labios.

—E-Eh, s-sí padre —Susurró desviando la mirada con nerviosismo al fuego de la chimenea.

Él se levanto de su asiento y se puso en frente de su hija, colocándole una mano en su hombro y sonriendo, mientras le extendía una carpeta.

—Toma. —En seguida se alejó caminando a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

—¿Q-Qué es e-esto padre? —Musitó con la voz temblorosa y frágil.

—Son tus exámenes de matemáticas. Tu tutor ha insistido en entregármelos personalmente. —Dio por toda respuesta y siguió caminando.— Ah, Hinata, buen trabajo. Te felicito.

Al oír aquello su corazón se aceleró y sintió las lagrimas escocer las lagrimas en sus ojos, estaba tan feliz, tan contenta, que aquellas palabras de repente parecieron sacadas de un sueño. Su progenitor no estaba ya, se había marchado a su habitación y le había dejado allí con aquel sentimiento de felicidad bullendo en su interior.

_Arigatou Sasuke-sensei_

.

.

Afuera la nieve caía lentamente desde el firmamento cubriéndolo todo con su manto. El cielo estaba teñido de gris y cubierto por densos nubarrones, y el ambiente era iluminado con ligereza por los faroles que emitían una luz amarillenta mortecina, los arboles se hallaban desprovistos de sus hojas, con sus ramas desnudas y cubiertas por la gélida nieve y mientras observaba a través de la ventana del auto pudo apreciar que las tiendas se hallaban decoradas con luces y ornamentadas con cosas de todo tipo, el viento traía a sus fosas nasales el aroma del chocolate caliente y las galletas de alguna que otra panadería combinado con el olor de los pinos recién cortados y se oía la melodía de los villancicos resonando por las calles, la gente pese al frio se encontraba celebrando y dichosa. Al pasar por la plaza contemplo un gigantesco pino natural cuyas espinas verdes cubiertas de cristal y aguanieve lucían con luces coloridas, bambalinas rojas, doradas blancas, azules y plateadas, muñecos de felpas que variaban desde figuras de renos, muñecos de nieve y uno que otro Santa claus desperdigado por entre sus ramas, guirnaldas colgaban de sus fuertes ramas luciendo esplendidas y en la punta lucia una hermosa estrella transparente que emitía una suave luz blanquecina.

La navidad había llegado a Konoha rápidamente.

Navidad.

El pensamiento le trajo una ola de nostalgia, recordaba que mientras su madre vivía ella les cantaba villancicos, mientras tocaba en su piano y decoraba la casa. Uno de sus mas preciados recuerdos era el decorar el árbol de navidad junto con su madre y luego sentarse con ella en el mueble de tela a contemplarlo un buen rato, acurrucada en sus piernas junto a Hanabi mientras todas eran calentadas por el vivaz fuego de la chimenea. Recordaba que en aquellos tiempos su padre llegaba a casa con una amplia sonrisa, y jugaba con ellas un largo rato en la nieve, al llegar, su madre les servía tanto a ella como a Hanabi una taza colmada de dulce chocolate caliente y todos se reunían en la sala de estar junto a la televisión para ver los especiales animados. Su madre hacia que cada momento fuese especial y desde su partida algo se había roto; dejando aquella familia desarmada que tenia.

Desde su partida no era lo mismo. Ella era la que se encargaba de decorar la inmensa casa y el sonido de los villancicos interpretados en piano no se había vuelto a oír jamás, pese a que su padre lo conservaba y creía haberlo oído tocar en alguna ocasión. Ella intentaba hacerle la fiesta especial a Hanabi, decorando el árbol junto a ella e intentando animarla. Pero no funcionaba, su hermana pequeña se había convertido en una niña fría, perfeccionista, y orgullosa que apenas y mostraba unos vestigios de la niña alegre y juguetona que fue. Su hermana había cambiado, ¿Y para qué mentir? ella también.

Con una opresión en su pecho y lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos se decidió a cambiar de tema.

Era viernes y su salida con Naruto se acercaba a pasos agigantados, estaba ansiosa y cada vez que pensaba en aquel día se emocionaba...

Se bajo del auto, pisando la nieve con sus botas de invierno, las escalinatas que ascendían hasta su instituto se hallaban cubiertos de nieve y con precaución se sostuvo a la baranda para evitar caerse. Otros pocos estudiantes subían los mismos escalones hacia el instituto y Kiba le alcanzo junto con Shino casi a la entrada del instituto. El edificio enorme e imponente se cernía ante ellos, con sus puertas de madera de roble abiertas de par en par. Se sonrieron antes de entrar mientras Kiba contaba una de sus famosas anécdotas. La primera hora paso efímera frente a sus ojos, era de su materia favorita, historia, la cual era impartida por Kurenai Yuuhi su profesora favorita quien en aquel momento estaba embarazada de seis meses, su esposo, era el profesor de lengua y literatura, Asuma. Kurenai era amiga de la familia desde antes que ella naciera, y con sus cuidados y carácter maternal había ocupado un lugar especial en el corazón de la Hyuuga, ella había sido quien la consoló cuando su madre murió, quien limpio sus lágrimas, quien se mantuvo con ella durante el funeral y ella la quería demasiado.

El ambiente de la cafetería olía a comida deliciosa y bebidas calientes, en una esquina se hallaba un árbol de navidad decorado y un pesebre ambos ornamentados por los estudiantes. El ruido de las voces entremezclándose hacia difícil escuchar sin embargo, escucho claramente cuando Naruto, con sus ojos centelleantes y felices y su cabello rubio meciéndose con el viento se acercó sosteniendo una bandeja en brazos, tal vez en parte porque le grito.

—¡Oe, Hinata!

—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —Susurró sorprendida, observando al rubio acercarse hacia donde estaba.

—¡Hola! Oye, Hinata, me preguntaba si tu... bueno, ¿Quisieras comer conmigo? —La pregunta salió sencilla y atropellada por el nerviosismo de sus labios. Su mirada azulada era intensa y rogaba por una respuesta afirmativa.

—C-Claro —Y sonrió con dulzura mientras se dirigían a una mesa.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke captaron cada escena, cada simple gesto que se dedicaban y aquella sonrisa; sintió su sangre hervir y frunció el seño, no queriendo presenciar aquel espectáculo amargo porque sentía que en cualquier instante presa de sus impulsos, terminaría por atacar al rubio. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que ella fuera amiga... o lo que fuese del rubio? a él no debería importarle, se dijo simplemente. Pero, aunque lo intentaba, no podía parar de observar como ella reía, como sus delicadas mejillas de porcelana se sonrojaban, como sus ojos luna brillaban de emoción para ese dobe y entonces simplemente prefirió no seguir viendo, creía insoportable la ira que sentía por dentro, la sentía hervir, corriendo por sus venas y rogando a gritos el deseo impulsivo de...

¿Pero, en qué estaba pensando?

No tenía derecho, ella era su alumna y él no debería sentir nada por ella. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, comiendo lentamente, con ira mientras observaba la escena frente a sus ojos y trataba de no despedazar el vaso de chocolate caliente que sostenía entre sus dedos y de controlar sus impulsos. Patético. Sencillamente patético.

—Oe, Hinata, ¿Qué película quieres ver mañana cuando vayamos al cine?

Esa simple pegunta que de alguna milagrosa manera había logrado escuchar entre el bullicio de la cafetería hizo que su ira se incrementase y de alguna manera fue doloroso oír aquello. Apretó los dientes y aunque estaba deseoso de irse de allí, no lo hizo, por alguna razón tal vez masoquista se quedo allí, escuchando cada mísero detalle y sintiéndose enfermo. Con el estomago revuelto y sin ningún resquicio de apetito dejo los restos de su comida en la basura, y agradeció inmensamente cuando sonó el timbre y perdió de vista a aquella pareja por la multitud. Aun su ira persistía y el hecho se hizo notorio cuando sus clases con los de primer año de secundaria se volvieron insoportables. Su frialdad se remarcaba y sus facciones se volvieron duras. Necesitaba respirar, porque sentía que se estaba ahogando, que aquel nudo en su garganta se apretaba hasta hacerse incontenible y que con cada imagen, con cada recuerdo su ira aumentaba aun más junto con su dolor. No podía entender y eso lo frustraba.

Golpeo con dureza su escritorio una vez se hallo a solas y apretó los dientes. Aquella sensación de que le estaban quitando algo que amaba, algo que no deseaba perder bajo ningún concepto se presentaba de nuevo, dolorosa y tremendamente lamentable.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

¿Por qué esa insana idea lo enfermaba?

¡Por qué, maldita sea, no era capaz de olvidarlo!

Ella no era nada suyo, era su alumna. La chiquilla tímida que cargo el primer dia de clases por torpe, la chiquilla que le sonreía y le miraba con calidez, la chiquilla que brincaba y chillaba de emoción con cada examen aprobado, la que hacia pucheros infantiles y le recriminaba de manera infantil. Durante aquellos meses había conocido su calidez, su ternura, su cariño... e incluso había llegado a encariñarse con ella, a apreciar aquellos momentos a su lado en aquella espaciosa habitación, respirando el mismo aire que ella, contemplando su rostro de porcelana, divirtiéndose con sus gestos infantiles. Ella le había demostrado sinceridad legítima y pura en sus ojos, le había llenado de una calidez que creía perdida y de alguna manera había logrado crearse un hueco en su corazón...

.

.

Sábado. A las seis de la tarde Hinata corría de un lado a otro de su habitación buscando prendas entre su armario, recién salía del baño y su sedoso cabello ébano se encontraba goteando todavía. La verdad, en aquel momento con las ansias ardiendo en su estomago nada parecía quedarle bien. Hasta que encontró un abrigo largo de color rosado, con unos pantalones y una bufanda de mismo tono. Lo juzgo un momento y después de comprobar que no se moriría de frío con él puesto se lo puso. Seco su cabello mientras tarareaba contenta una canción y se cepillo el cabello antes de bajar las escaleras luciendo radiante.

Afuera la nieve caía suavemente sobre el suelo, cubriéndolo con su manto blanco, algún que otro auto pasaba ocasionalmente y la suave luz mortecina y amarillenta de los faroles iluminaba las calles ya oscurecidas. El cielo se estaba coloreando de un intenso tono azulado con leves toques rosados y violáceos aun restantes del atardecer, aquella noche era fría y tranquila y le pareció perfecta mientras bajaba de dos en dos las escaleras de madera de roble, calzada en sus botas y caminaba a la cocina para comerse una tostada con mermelada. Su corazón latía en su pecho de manera enloquecida en su pecho, golpeando este con fuerza mientras su mente fantaseaba con la cita que pronto tendría.

Se froto ambas manos con la vista fija en el pórtico de su casa, pasaban dos minutos de las siete en punto y en cualquier momento esperaba ver el cabello dorado de Naruto refulgiendo al suave brillo de las farolas mientras sonreía, como siempre y soltó un suspiro. Y como invocado por arte de magia el rubio se apareció doblando la esquina enfundado en una abrigo naranja con vetas negras y pantalones naranjas. Saludaba con la mano enguantada, mientras una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro y no pudo evitar correr a recibirlo, la saludo y le ofreció un paquete de gomitas verdosas y rojizas mientras apenado confesaba que no conocía muy bien sus gustos. Verlo allí, rascándose la nuca con la mano en frente de ella entregándole un presente le pareció tan irreal, tan platónico que se pregunto si aquel no seria un sueño.

Tuvo la tentación de pellizcarse para comprobar que aquello que tenia en frente era la realidad, pero se abstuvo.

—Gra-Gracias, Naruto-kun —Sin poder evitarlo tartamudeo y contemplo encantada el brillo de alivio que surco los ojos azules del rubio en frente de ella. Sentía su rostro arder intensamente y apostaba que en ese momento su cara competiría perfecta y equitativamente con un tomate maduro.

Caminaban lentamente, Naruto hablaba y ella le sonreía cálidamente con sus ojos lunas fijos en como sus manos gesticulaban, en como sus ojos brillaban, en su fulgurante sonrisa alegre, capaz de animarla y se sintió feliz estando a su lado, tranquila. Y el sabor de aquella tranquilidad era sencillamente delicioso mientras caminaban.

Las calles estaban adornadas con luces amarillentas y de colores y lo locales exhibían animada publicidad con respecto a las festividades a los pasillos del gran edificio colmado de gente. El suave aroma a ramen del puesto más famoso del centro comercial, Ichiraku, se combinaba con sutileza con el del pan recién horneado, y el de los dulces que vendía una panadería cercana al negocio. En aquellos momentos faltaba una hora para que la función empezara y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en comer allí; particularmente Naruto parecía mas que encantado con la idea y al verlo devorar con fiereza el ramen le sonrió con ternura y calidez. Ella termino pocos después que Naruto y se encaminaron corriendo y riendo al cine, sin tocarse, pero dirigiéndose miradas cómplices que comunicaban todo lo que un sutil toque podía dar a entender y mucho más que eso.

La película fue una comedia romántica, entretenida y alivio la incomodidad de Hinata; que refugiada en la oscuridad de la sala del cine se permitió tranquilizarse y disfrutar de la vista de su perfil y de sus labios curvados en una perfecta sonrisa. Aquellos labios rosados e incitadores que ansiaba probar y que en aquellos momentos lucían mas tentadores que nunca. Se preguntó si serían suaves y cómo sabrían y con una pequeña sonrisa apenada se dijo que serian deliciosos. Sentía su cara arder mientras se imaginaba en el mismo lugar que la protagonista de la película; enfundada en un suave vestido de seda blanco y él de traje negro, deslumbrante y sencillamente encantador parados en medio de una dulce pradera cubierta de prístino césped verde claro cubierto de flores amarillas, rosadas, moradas, azuladas y blancuzcas, con alguna rosa desperdigada de manera traviesa por el césped que luego su amado le regalaría mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cargada de amor y sentimiento. El viento mecería traviesamente su cabello y el dulce susurro de los sonidos de la naturaleza los acompañaba junto con el revolotear quisquilloso de unas cuantas luciérnagas que emitían luz amarillenta y la luna ocultándose tras sus siluetas, mientras su amado Naruto la estrechaba entre sus brazos un momento, un instante suave y delicioso en que ella se perdería en sus ojos azules para después besarla con pasión.

Y al salir del cine sus mejillas seguian sonrojadas, calientes y casi no pudo contestar de forma coherente a lo qué fuese que le dijo Naruto. Se sentaron en una banqueta de la plaza, estaban a medio camino de su casa y se encontraban muy cansados, él le sonrio mientras ella frotaba sus manos una contra la otra para obtener calor. Al principio de la cita aquel no habia sido un problema, pero con el pasar del tiempo el clima habia enfriado y fue en ese momento que se arrepintio de no haber traido guantes.

Y entonces sintio el suave calor de unas manos ajenas sobre las suyas y al voltear se encontro con el rostro de un muy sonrojado Naruto que mostraba una sonrisa apenada.

En ese momento pensó que aquel dia había sido perfecto...

* * *

><p>El baile. Un tumulto de gente bailando al compás de la música y divirtiéndose, mientras comían y se despedían de sus compañeros para disfrutar de sus próximas vacaciones. Estaba relegado a un lado, observando a aquella chiquilla de manera fija y me sumergía en el hecho de que lucia hermosa, enfundada en aquel hermoso abrigo elegante y pegado a su cuerpo, con sus ojos centelleantes y sus labios ligeramente retocados de un suave y apetecible color carmín. Podía verla aun sentada en aquella mesa cubierta con un mantel azul claro con detalles en plateados.<p>

El salón era amplio, con una pista para el baile, unas cuantas mesas y sillas suficientes para los estudiantes que elegantemente vestidos se encargaban de disfrutar el ambiente sazonado con la música que variaba de piezas suaves a aquellas movidas y fogosas, en el centro del gran salón se alzaba un alto pino de espinas verdosas recubiertas de nieve ficticia que emanaba un suave aroma y cuyas ramas se encontraban repletas de adornos plateados y azulados. En la punta resplandecía una estrella blanquiazul de cuyas puntas salían guirnaldas blancas que flotaban en el techo, dando la suave ilusión de blancura y pureza, inalcanzables a cualquier mano, la directora había mandado a decorar el salón para la fiesta de aquel año con esmero y dedicación y había sido ella misma quien había supervisado todo.

Y por un instante, aquel ambiente me pareció tremendamente acogedor mientras las dudas se esparcían como un velo inquietante por mi mente, mientras la contemplaba y ansiaba estar con ella, llenar aquel semblante nostálgico de la alegría y calidez que había conocido y que en poco tiempo había aprendido a apreciar. Deseaba acercarme pero dudaba de hacerlo profundamente, y me limitaba a observarla, tan frágil, tan quebradiza, pero a la vez tan hermosa y fuerte. Y finalmente me decidí, y aunque mi cordura gritaba lo contrario, algo en mi interior, mucho mas fuerte que esta me obligaba a acercármele y extender mi mano para pedirle una pieza de baile. Casi parecía irreal mientras me encaminaba a su mesa y observaba sus cremosas mejillas colorearse de un sutil tono de rojo que me dejo complacido.

— ¿Bailarías conmigo si te lo pidiera? —Pregunte con tranquilidad y ella me observo sorprendida y apenada durante un instante. Por un momento pensé que correría y nunca miraría atrás y me sentí realmente decepcionado ante la idea

Y me sonrió, aceptando mi mano gustosa mientras yo me inclinaba para aspirar su dulce fragancia y besaba con dulzura su mano. Su piel era tibia, cremosa, y de sabor suave que me dejo con el corazón latiendo enloquecido y la sensación de querer mas quemando en mi pecho, me permití una sonrisa de complacencia mientras degustaba aquella sensación y la paz que traía consigo. El contacto de su mano era titubeante pero firme y podía sentir la cálida sensación que desprendía de ella mientras la guiaba a la pista de baile.

La música flotaba suave y tranquilamente entre nosotros mientras torpemente yo la estrechaba en mis brazos, mi corazón latía acelerado mientras observaba sus ojos perlados y me perdía en ellos, en aquel pozo profundo pero también gratificante y comenzábamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, dibujando en el piso del viejo salón. La sensación de su tacto, tranquilo, cuidadoso, me quemaba mientras la hacia girar grácilmente en la pista de baile y me perdía en ella, en sus mejillas sonrojadas, en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana, en su cabello danzando de forma grácil con el viento y grababa aquello con fuego en mi memoria. Disfrutando la sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos, de sentir su frágil cuerpo contra el mio. Me sentía hechizado por aquella delicada y frágil capa de magia que nos envolvía con el sonido suave de la música y la sobria decoración que relucía delicadamente con la escasa luz blancuzca, con el suave olor a pino siendo aspirado de manera refrescante en combinación con su dulce perfume, y el resto de las parejas haciéndonos compañía girando a nuestros alrededor. Ella me sonrió con calidez mientras nuestros cuerpos se acercaban y nuestro contacto se intimo, nuestras miradas chocando la una con la otra, la suya era una mirada llena de ternura pero también de inseguridad mientras sentía la tibia y cálida de mi abrazo. La sensación de paz era increíblemente reconfortante y pese a que no lo quise, albergue dudas, muchas relacionadas con la ética, con el hecho de que ella no diera atisbo de corresponderme de esa manera, de su gusto por Naruto.

¿Ella se estremecería si yo tocara sus labios, o se reiría?

Estire dubitativamente mi mano para acomodar su cabello, y me sentí inmediatamente arrepentido. Aquello estaba rebasando límites, y aunque lo negara, estaba comenzando a necesitar más que querer su compañía. Y aquella ira y dolor que sentí cuando me entere de que saldría con Naruto, no podía ser normal. Tenia que parar aquello por muy doloroso y torturante que fuera.

¿Realmente era sano que amara tanto su compañía?

¿Realmente debería estar allí en medio de la pista de baile con ella, mi alumna?

¿Y realmente debía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo?

¿Debía estrecharla entre mis brazos?

¿Había perdido la cabeza?

Finalmente, me decidí guardar mis cuestionamientos para otro momento, no me importaba mientras ella estuviera allí entre mis brazos esa noche...

Esa noche, en la que me permitiría estar con ella de aquella manera, esa noche en que la estrecharía en mis brazos y disfrutaría de una dulce pero agonizante y dolorosa pieza de música, que grabaría con fuego en mi memoria. Disfrutaría de aquel momento antes de tomar una decisión. Tan sólo pedía aquella noche y entonces eso no parecía tan egoísta. Tan sólo aquellos instantes efímeros e insignificantes sintiendo su piel bajo la mía. Tan sólo quería abrazarla unos instantes antes de que la magia terminara, tan sólo aquella noche expresando el cariño que ella fácilmente se había ganado en poco tiempo. Tan sólo esa noche para huir, para olvidarnos de los roles que cada uno interpretábamos y fundirnos en la música, tan sólo aquellos instantes huyendo antes de confrontar la realidad.

Tan sólo esa pieza de baile antes de alejarme de ella...

* * *

><p>Etto... se que algunos querran matarme por esto, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, que hayan disfrutado la lectura, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo el capitulo.<p>

Cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	7. ¿Él y ella?

¡Hola!¡ ¿como estan? espero que bien aqui traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y que no me odien al final. Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron el anterior capitulo, de verdad muchas gracias, los quiero. A layill y a Rukia-CC por su gran apoyo, de verdad muchas gracias. Las quiero un mundo. Gracias.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Realmente era sano que amara tanto su compañía?<em>

_¿Realmente debería estar allí en medio de la pista de baile con ella, mi alumna?_

_¿Y realmente debía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo?_

_¿Debía estrecharla entre mis brazos?_

_¿Había perdido la cabeza?_

_Finalmente, me decidí guardar mis cuestionamientos para otro momento, no me importaba mientras ella estuviera allí entre mis brazos esa noche..._

_Esa noche, en la que me permitiría estar con ella de aquella manera, esa noche en que la estrecharía en mis brazos y disfrutaría de una dulce pero agonizante y dolorosa pieza de música, que grabaría con fuego en mi memoria. Disfrutaría de aquel momento antes de tomar una decisión. Tan sólo pedía aquella noche y entonces eso no parecía tan egoísta. Tan sólo aquellos instantes efímeros e insignificantes sintiendo su piel bajo la mía. Tan sólo quería abrazarla unos instantes antes de que la magia terminara, tan sólo aquella noche expresando el cariño que ella fácilmente se había ganado en poco tiempo. Tan sólo esa noche para huir, para olvidarnos de los roles que cada uno interpretábamos y fundirnos en la música, tan sólo aquellos instantes huyendo antes de confrontar la realidad._

_Tan sólo esa pieza de baile antes de alejarme de ella..._

**Capitulo VI**

**Extrañando. ¿Él y ella?**

**.**

**.**

03/01/2009

Aquel mes había transcurrido lentamente. La extrañaba más de lo que pensé que lo haría, su esencia, su fragancia, su sonrisa siempre cálida y reconfortante. Cuando menos lo esperaba en mi mente aparecía la sensación de ella montada en mi espalda, tan frágil, tan ligera. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía verla, claramente, casi como si ella estuviera en frente. A veces me encontraba caminando delante de su casa sin razón, y a veces echaba un vistazo a la ventana que pertenecía a nuestro salón esperando, estúpidamente, verla allí asomada con sus claros ojos perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo, con su cabello negro flotando en el aire suavemente. No entendía aquella sensación. Nostalgia.

_Era un tranquilo día de Septiembre y ella copiaba tranquilamente. El silencio reinaba sobre los estudiantes que se dedicaban a anotar mi clase, y sólo algunos murmullos casuales de cierto rubio idiota eran excepción. El cielo estaba teñido de un esplendoroso azul rey y apenas poblado por alguna nube blanca y algodonosa. La fresca brisa otoñal entraba por la ventana, el día era cálido y los rayos del sol tocaban con ligereza, el viento mecía las ramas y hojas entre verdes y anaranjadas de los arboles y el pasto verde poblado de pequeñas flores blancas y rosadas se agitaba también y el viento traía consigo la dulce fragancia de las flores. Imaginaba que ninguna tan dulce como la de ella._

_Lentamente termine la clase y como supuse el ruido incesante se libero tan rápido como yo me senté tras mi escritorio de madera de roble. Solté un cansado suspiro mientras ojeaba unas hojas, y empezaba a corregir unos exámenes para entregárselos mas tarde. _

_Sin que lo pensara mi vista se dirigió en su dirección. Ella estaba sola, quieta y silenciosa, contemplando el paisaje apacible y hermoso que estaba allá fuera. Una sonrisa apacible surcaba su níveo rostro y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas. Sin quererlo me quede embelesado observando aquella dulce sonrisa. Perdí la noción del tiempo, tal vez fueron simples segundos o minutos mientras me perdía en aquellos ojos cristalinos que refulgían con casi infinita inocencia e igual calidez. Ella volteo a verme y se mordió el labio inferior; aquel era un gesto adorable que hacia que sus carnosos y rojizos labios se vieran mas apetecibles y tentadores. Se removió nerviosamente en su silla y me dirigió una cálida mirada, aunque yo no veía precisamente sus ojos. Veía un poco mas abajo, a sus pechos. Para su corta edad, ella estaba muy desarrollada y me era muy difícil no notarlo. Sus pechos eran de buen tamaño, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, simplemente perfectos, y debían ser suaves, blancos, podía imaginar como seria si aquella camisa no estorbara en la perfecta vista. Sentí como mis mejillas quemaban mientras mi corazón abruptamente se aceleraba._

_Sacudí mi cabeza y me recrimine por ser tan idiota y tan obvio; si ella no lo había notado resultaba realmente un milagro. Aunque, seguía sonriéndome tan cálidamente, tan dulcemente que no pude sino sentirme culpable por aprovecharme de eso._

_Con una mirada furtiva note que yo no era el único que disfrutaba de aquella vista, gracias al uniforme de deporte. Idiotas, casi podía ver los hilos de baba escurriéndose de sus bocas. Patético. Sencillamente patético, me costaba pensar que hacia unos segundos yo debía estar en un estado similar. Era un golpe a mi orgullo._

_Desvié la vista a la ventana perdiendo mi concentración en algún punto de las faldas esmeraldas de las montañas que poblaban el horizonte y con un cansado resoplido, seguí corrigiendo, a veces dando una furtiva mirada en su dirección y encontrándola en ocasiones con la vista perdida en unos profundos ojos azul zafiro que estaban acompañados de una mata de pelo amarillo. En esas ocasiones simplemente gruñía y regresaba a mi trabajo..._

_._

Tal vez fue en aquella ocasión que sentí por primera vez aquel ardor de furia al ver los ojos de otros sobre ella. Y fue también en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que era una mujer, que su cuerpo hermoso y bien desarrollado no mentía al respecto, pero ella se sentía tan insegura al respecto...

.

_—Sasuke-sensei —Ella susurro viendo hacia la ventana, el día era frío y aparte de aquel murmullo se oía el suave vaivén de las ramas cubiertas de hojas verdes de los arboles al ser agitados por el viento. El sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte tiñendo de matices naranjas rojos y amarillos el cielo._

_— ¿Qué? —Cuestione con mis ojos negros analizándola profundamente._

_—Yo... usted... yo..._

_—Haz la pregunta de una vez._

_Ella se estremeció y bajo la mirada pareciendo que de repente encontraba algo de interesante en el viejo piso de madera de sauce. Sus dedos se movían de manera maniática mientras ocultaba su rostro en el flequillo, seguramente ocultando un sonrojo. Aun en esa posición tenia un suave encanto en la manera como se mordía el labio inferior suavemente, seguramente creyendo que no lo notaba; aquel era un gesto que empezó a gustarme tan pronto lo vi por la forma en que resaltaba sus carnosos y tentadores labios, haciéndolos ver rojizos y apetitosos, a veces me preguntaba cómo seria depositar un suave beso en ellos, y siempre me respondía que seria cálido y dulce, tal y como era ella._

_— ¿Usted... c-cree que s-soy bonita? —Ella me miro con ojos suplicantes, dándome a entender cuanta importancia tenia esa pregunta en realidad para ella. — Es que nadie me nota... —Lo ultimo lo musito algo entristecida. _

_—Qué pregunta más tonta. —Ella bajo la mirada entristecida— tú eres hermosa y los demás son unos tontos por no notarlo. —Su rostro se torno tan rojo como un tomate. En serio, esta chica o tenia serios problemas de autoestima o no se veía en un espejo. Optaba por la primera._

_— ¿Realmente cree eso? —Susurro viéndome con incredulidad._

_—Por supuesto, ¿crees que te lo diría si no lo creyera? —Le dije, bastante seguro y con una pequeña sonrisa al contemplar como su rostro infantil se iluminaba ligeramente con la alegría que sintió._

_Acomode maletín metiendo algunos papeles y exámenes junto con mis libros y le di la espalda dispuesto a irme, sin embargo ella me agarro casi imperceptiblemente por el hombro, impidiendo que me marchara._

_—Sasuke-sensei._

_— ¿Hmmm? —Le cuestione._

_—Gracias. —La sonrisa que me regalo en ese momento, tan cálida, fue la más bella que hubiese visto jamás..._

_._

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí aquel sutil escalofrió bajar por mi espina. El sonido de su voz, temblorosa pero suave y dulce me maravillaba de una manera que era difícil de manejar. En especial en aquel momento, en que sus grandes y preciosos ojos luna me miraban suplicantes, ansiosos por una respuesta, ansiosos de un reconocimiento, pero también llenos de inseguridad y de dudas. Ella era hermosa, no cabían dudas en mi mente. Semejante a un hermoso ángel cuyos ojos luna eran capaces de atraparme en su mirada cálida e inocente, su rostro aniñado pero femenino y muy hermoso, suave, su cabello negro-azulado que enmarcaba sus frágiles facciones de porcelana. Su cuerpo parecía sacado de una fantasía, de perfectas curvas, estrecha cintura, pechos generosos no muy grandes, no muy pequeños; perfectos...

El hecho era que ella era hermosa. No tan sólo una belleza exterior vacía, o hueca, sino que aquella belleza exterior era acompañada por una personalidad tierna, cálida, amable, que se manifestaba en esa suave forma de ser, en esa amabilidad desinteresada, en esos gestos tan amables, en esa incapacidad para dejar a alguien desamparado y sin su ayuda, sin embargo aquella timidez aberrante era una limitación y a la vez una ventaja. Podía recordar la ternura que me provoco oír esa pregunta salir de sus labios tan suavemente, tan tímida e insegura como era aquello removió una fibra de mi ser que me hizo querer confortarla, protegerla. De alguna manera, ella sacaba aquel lado de mí que no solía demostrar al mundo.

El hecho era que con ella me era mas fácil sonreír, reír, como si nada estuviera mal conmigo, como si no llevara la pesada carga de la culpa. Era fácil, tan fácil como respirar, olvidarse de todo y sólo perderse y dejarse llevar por su presencia...

Tan fácil que era difícil evitarlo.

.

_Ella estaba caminando adelante de mí, enfundada en un abrigo color caqui que cubría su cuerpo, su cabello caía como cascada de sus hombros meciéndose ligeramente con el compás de su caminar, ella tarareaba una melodía y llevaba algo en sus manos, de alguna manera pude adivinar que estaba sonriendo, y una extraña sensación se asentó en la boca del estomago, parecida a inquietas mariposas revoloteando en mi interior. Era de media tarde y verla fue no más que un encuentro casual, era la primera vez que la veía desde que nos despedimos en el baile y me supo agridulce; al punto que tuve que contenerme de acercármele y hablarle de nuevo, me había prometido mantener distancia y no pensaba romper con aquello, por mucho que quisiera. Era algo pasajero y tenía que tratar de que se desvaneciera lo más rápido posible. _

_Me distrajo la extraña memoria de aquel dulce baile que ella me había concedido por una razón que no llegaba cabalmente a comprender. Ella era tan cálida, tan hermosa y la sensación de estrecharla en mis brazos por la eternidad de aquellos minutos fue glorioso, mas rozar la delicada piel de su rostro, que iluminado por la luz sobria lucia esplendoroso. El ambiente ligero y perfumado con su sutil aroma y el del pino parecía perfecto, parecía estar en armonía con nosotros, con aquel momento que aunque me lo negara fue tan feliz y tan amargo a la vez._

_Ella trastabillo mas adelante y aunque lo intente no contuve el impulso de salvarla atajándola entre mis brazos, ella me observo sorprendida y luego compuso una sonrisa. El latido de mi corazón arranco precipitado a la carrera. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento acariciarme sutil y dulcemente y me estremecí ante aquello. Suspire mientras la soltaba y la dejaba incorporarse y ella respiraba aliviada, las hojas ya de un sano color verde rodearon su faz dándome una exquisita vista de como su cabello negro con toques azulados se movía al compás del viento tan suave y sedoso y la sonrisa que me dio mientras sus mejillas adquirían un matiz rosáceo no tuvo precio._

_La parte mas cruda del invierno había terminado hace poco. Ocasionalmente llovía aun, y a veces podía pescar algunos copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, pero el ambiente se sentía más cálido._

_Ella me agradeció y cuando estuve a punto de irme me sujeto del brazo de una manera que me pareció casi alentadora._

— ¿_Quiere ir a tomar un café conmigo, Sasuke-sensei? —Me pregunto con la voz quebradiza y con la mirada baja y aunque quise no pude negarme cuando me miro con aquellos ojitos suplicantes y me di cuenta de que esa era su mejor arma en contra mía._

_—Una niña como tú no debería tomar café, ¿sabes, enana? —Le susurre suavemente pero sin parar de seguirla, mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Me concentre mucho mas de lo que quería para decir que era una niña, y era que se me hacia difícil pasar por alto el hecho de que no era una niña en absoluto. Era una mujer e ignorarlo mientras caminaba contoneándose en frente de mí era difícil._

_— ¡Le he dicho unas mil veces que no me llame de esa manera!_

_— ¿Cómo, enana? —Le dije burlón. Ella estaba molesta y lo sabía por su mirada, y su pose con las manos en las caderas. Era adorable y muy linda cuando se molestaba y hacia unos meses había aprendido que al parecer la pequeña tenía complejos con su altura y odiaba que le dijeran enana o pulga. Le revolví el cabello suavemente con una mano para afirmar mi punto y ella casi parecía echar humo._

_—Ya con Kiba era suficiente, ¿sabe? no tengo culpa de que usted sea anormalmente alto. —Me dijo tocando mi pecho, su timidez se iba cada que se molestaba y me gustaba, aunque reticente estaba a admitirlo, me gustaba ver esa faceta suya un poco feroz. — Y por cierto, el café es descafeinado._

_—Pulga._

_Ella soltó un gruñido._

_—Gruñón._

_—Enana._

_—Animal._

_—Pitufa._

_— ¡Y usted es un orgulloso, creído, egocéntrico, frío, cubito de hielo y tiene un sentido del humor horrible!_

_No me sentí ni siquiera mínimamente insultado._

_Íbamos parejos. Y le sonreí cuando se dio la vuelta y soltó un suspiro, juraba que casi podía oír las maldiciones en su mente, casi podía sentirlas atravesando mi pecho y luego la vi y ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirarme a la cara, la vergüenza posiblemente. Siguió caminando y yo le seguí hasta que llegamos a un local un poco humilde pero acogedor en todos sus sentidos, de ambiente cálido y con las paredes pintadas de un amarillo muy claro y el suelo de madera de sauce, algunos adornos en rojo y verde situados por aquí y por allá y unas cuantas pinturas en que predominaban atardeceres o anocheceres. Nos sentamos en una sencilla mesa en una esquina y la mesera no tardo en servirnos un par de vasos de café. Hinata parecía haberse olvidado de su disgusto y comenzó a hablarme, siempre le temblaba la voz, tartamudeaba o perdía a veces su mirada en el suelo o en sus manos, las cuales movía frenéticamente de vez en vez. Los gestos, más que molestos, me agradaban y me parecían en su totalidad muy tiernos._

_Hablaba de todo o nada, simplemente parecía querer decirme de todo, y aunque casi no hablaba a veces me veía forzado a participar por cuestión de una pregunta, a veces simplemente nos quedábamos en silencio. Hablamos de nuestro grupo favorito, en el que diferíamos totalmente ya que a mí me gustaba el rock y a ella la música clásica, nuestro animal favorito; bueno, ella me lo dijo y tuvo que adivinar el mio ya que opte por mantenerme en silencio para ver qué se le ocurría, mi comida favorita que resulto ser la misma que de ella, la sopa miso (*), aunque a mí me gustaba la que se hacia con Aka miso y a ella la de Shiro miso. Le hable casi sin percatarme de mi familia, de mi madre, hermano y mi padre y ella escucho atenta hasta final, provocándome una sensación de calidez que me embriago y me sumió en un dulce sopor de felicidad, de alguna imposible manera no quería que aquel momento que ocurría en un humilde local se acabara jamás. Escuchar su voz era tan precioso, verla después de tanto tiempo extrañándola era demasiado para mi corazón que latía apresurado y mandaba sangre por mis venas a un ritmo vertiginoso. No podía parar de verla y embelesarme con ella, era extraño, pero de alguna manera alocada me gustaba y mucho._

_Y el sentimiento fue muy extraño. Podía controlar lo que pensaba de ella, pero no lo que sentía por ella y saberme en descontrol para sacarla de mi mente produjo en mí una sensación agridulce, agria porque sentía ira al saber que desarrollaba esos sentimientos por quien no debía y además no podía hacer nada por remediarlo y dulce porque ese descontrol me hacia sentir realmente vivo, realmente se sentía como si en vez de pasar por el mundo sin percatarme como siempre esta vez pudiera contemplar cada mísero detalle, cada color mas nítido como si el cielo fuera mas azul o el pasto mas verde, o las flores mas rojas, mas moradas, mas rosadas. Pero esto ocurría sólo cuando estaba con ella, con ella era que sentía que podía iluminar el mundo con una sonrisa suya cargada de calidez, era parecido a cuando la mayoría de mi familia vivía; la vida en sí parecía tener mas color y mas sensaciones inscritas en ella. Sentía que el mundo era un buen sitio. Solo con ella. _

_Ignoraba si eso era mi mayor temor; amor, o si era cariño fraternal. _

_Aunque mi piel quemaba como fuego cuando ella me tocaba. Simplemente me contente con decir que era un cariño fraternal infundido por todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos._

_— ¿Sasuke-sensei?_

_— ¿Eh? me distraje, continua._

_— ¿Bueno, usted, tiene novia? —Me cuestiono su mirada clavada en el suelo de madera. — Etto... quiero decir, etto yo... es que es usted un hombre muy atractivo y no. No crea que es que estoy interesada de esa manera por usted... demo_

_Una suave risa escapo de mis labios y sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas. Realmente la risa me sorprendió, ya que había salido muy naturalmente, sin que lo deseara. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente siempre que estaba a su alrededor parecía ser que mis gestos eran mas espontáneos y poco planeados._

_—No, no tengo novia._

_Ella se sonrojo tanto que me causo algo de gracia. Era torpe, tímida, patosa pero era perfecta o al menos así me lo parecía._

Poco tiempo después se tuvo que ir y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla. El viaje fue silencioso mientras caminábamos por las concurridas y frías calles de Konoha, el cielo estaba cubierto de densos nubarrones grises que prometían una lluvia fuerte y ocultaban la plateada luna de nuestra vista. Los locales daban un cálido refugio rebosante de bebidas calientes que levantaban el ánimo de los habitantes de la fría ciudad. Su presencia aunque silenciosa me complacía. Era hermosa, no pude evitar pensarlo al ver la sonrisa de ensoñación que tenia impresa en sus labios mientras pasábamos por en frente de una tienda de ropa para bebes, sus ojos lucían tan tiernos y brillantes mientras detallaba las pequeñas prendas de colores diversos y la ilusión se instalaba en su rostro, que quise estrecharla en mis brazos. Tal vez era obra del destino que nos hubiéramos encontrado.

Fue una sensación agradable sentir sus dulces labios contra mi pálida y fría piel, recordaba del latir de mi corazón acelerado. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves y al posar con delicadeza un beso en mi mejilla me dejaron con una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, parecida al revolotear de miles de mariposas inquietas.

Era tan confuso…

* * *

><p>0501/2009

_— ¿Sasuke-sensei?_

_— ¿Eh? me distraje, continua._

_— ¿Bueno, usted, tiene novia? _

Aun no tenia muy en claro por qué había hecho esa pregunta, pero resultaba incomodo siquiera recordarla. Tal vez se debía a la necesidad que sentía por conocer a su sensei, después de todo, él era muy amable con ella. Y además conversar con él era tan agradable... tan sólo escuchar el sonido de su voz...

Pero tenía asuntos más importantes, se dijo con una sonrisa.

_"Hinata, quiero hablar contigo"_

Era al menos la quinta vez que leía ese mensaje y aun sentía ese cosquilleo en su estomago y la emoción propagarse en su ser.

Lanzo un suspiro al cristal de la ventana del metro, frente a ella los arboles se desdibujaban rápidamente mientras su corazón saltaba en su pecho. Podía oír el sonido de fondo, como las ruedas pasaban fugaces por sobre las vías. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras pensaba en cierto rubio de ojos azules que la esperaba en la estación siguiente, casi podía sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, tan fuertes, tan cálidos, se sentía tan segura mientras él la estrechaba en sus brazos. Era casi de ensueño cada vez que Naruto la sostenía fuertemente, como ocultaba su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y aspiraba su fragancia, causándole un ligero cosquilleo, una sensación agradable. Sus profundos ojos azules, pozos sin fondo en los que odia perderse encantada. Escuchar su voz, tan fuerte y grave, tan rebosantes de la seguridad que ella tanto necesitaba y sus sonrisas eran tan radiantes como el mismísimo sol, tanto que conseguían alegrarle el día. Por eso sentía su corazón acelerarse al saber que se encontraría con él esa tarde.

Casi no podía creer que Naruto era su amigo. Al principio, se conformaba con tan sólo mirarlo de lejos, eso bastaba para que su día adquiriera un poco de color. Tan sólo observarlo de lejos era suficiente. Fue en el segundo semestre de séptimo año cuando se fijo en él por primera vez, unos muchachos la estaban molestando y él salió a su rescate, brindándole una sonrisa mientras borraba las lagrimas de sus mejillas, su tacto fue tan reconfortante. Él fue el primero en hablarle cuando llego al instituto, ya que Kiba iba en una clase distinta y casi no se veían. En ese entonces se sentía muy sola y triste, casi siempre se refugiaba en la azotea para comer sola y contemplar la naturaleza hasta que el descanso acababa, pero... después de ese día no se sintió tan sola y entonces comenzó a fijarse en el amable y cabeza hueca Naruto Uzumaki.

El tren paro de repente en la estación y corrió afuera con el corazón acelerado y una bella sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Naruto...

Y entonces lo encontró, sentado en una de las bancas, llevaba entre sus manos unas flores rosadas y moradas, los claveles lucían preciosos, completamente florecidos y juntados en un torpe pero aun así esplendoroso ramo, su dulce fragancia se coló por sus fosas nasales. Él se levanto al notar que ella estaba presente y le extendió suavemente el ramo de flores, ella lo acepto encantada y con una sonrisa amplia. Él guardo las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y esbozo una sonrisa mientras observaba a la chica delante de él. Tierna, hermosa, encantadora. Era perfecta y realmente le gustaba y mucho. Sentía su corazón latir acelerado mientras la necesidad le decía que debía envolverla en sus brazos, tenerla a su merced, bajo su protección mientras podía sentir el cálido contacto de su piel, quemándolo y reviviendo en él sensaciones dulces y agradables. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras la observaba aspirar la fragancia de los claveles que había comprado especialmente para ella. La florista había dicho algo así como amor puro y tierno y le gusto ese significado, tal vez mucho más de lo que debería. Se perdió en sus ojos luna con vetas lavandas que le miraban con calidez, dos pozos infinitos llenos de un cariño puro e incondicional mientras podía ver el reflejo de sus ojos azules en ellos, lucían tan resplandecientes con la sobria luz del subterráneo.

_Y entonces mediante un impulso, tomo sus suaves manos entre las suyas enguantadas, queriendo otorgarle calor. Ella volteo y le mostró una sonrisa que él correspondió con una propia. La nieve caía suavemente pero eso no importaba, tan sólo estaban ellos, ellos compartiendo calor y viéndose a los ojos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante. Tan cerca que podía sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración, faltaban escasos milímetros para un beso..._

—Hinata, me gustas —Le dijo con convicción, atrapándola en un abrazo.

—Na-Naruto-kun —Tartamudeo sin poder creérselo, un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño.

Pero...

_— ¿Usted... c-cree que s-soy bonita? —Le mire con ojos suplicantes, dándole a entender cuanta importancia tenia esa pregunta en realidad para mí. — Es que nadie me nota... —Lo ultimo lo musite algo entristecida. Y era verdad, nadie parecía fijarse en mí, ordinaria, simplona. Nada como Ino o Sakura cuyas curvas atraían la atención de todos, o tal vez Karin cuya apariencia exótica era objeto de habladuría y buenos comentarios. Yo... no era especial, no era bonita._

_—Qué pregunta más tonta. —baje la mirada, entristecida. Así que... era verdad— tú eres hermosa y los demás son unos tontos por no notarlo. —Sentí el rostro arder fuertemente, las mariposas revoloteando en el estomago y la calidez en el corazón._

_— ¿Realmente cree eso? —Susurre viéndole con incredulidad._

_—Por supuesto, ¿crees que te lo diría si no lo creyera? —Me dijo, y por sus ojos pude apreciar que estaba bastante seguro y esboce una sonrisa, él también me sonrió._

Ella estaba rígida en su abrazo y se separo para ver si pasaba algo...

— ¿Hinata... -chan?

—Tu también me gustas, Naruto-kun. —Lo susurro muy bajo, con las mejillas tan rojas que casi sentía que se iba a desmayar. Pero él la oyó.

— ¿Hinata-chan, quieres ser mi novia?

—H-Hai, H-Hai —Las lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de sus ojos, no era un sueño. Era real. Todo era real. Y se sentía tan feliz en sus brazos, podría permanecer en su calidez toda una eternidad, no quería soltarlo. Sus labios se posaron con gentileza en los suyos. La sensación era tan maravillosa, tan nueva y excitante. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces como las fresas con crema, deliciosos. Ya nada importaba, ni siquiera que estaban en un lugar lleno de gente que los estaba observando, ninguna de sus inseguridades molestaba, tan sólo importaba que Naruto, su Naruto estaba abrazándola y besándola con cariño, como ella siempre quiso...

Sin embargo, ambos estaban ajenos a unos ojos negros que los observaban desde la distancia...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y que se les haya hecho interesante. Sasuke extraña a su querida alumna. Hinata es novia de Naruto y al parecer nuestro sexy Uchiha se entero de mala manera, ¿Como actuara con esto? ¿Se sentira Hinata diferente alrededor de su sensei? ¿Pasara algo entre ellos? ¡No me odien!<p>

(*): La sopa de miso está compuesta por dos ingredientes esenciales: el dashi (caldo de pescado) que es la base de la sopa y el miso (pasta aromatizada de soja) que es disuelto en el dashi. Se suelen usar dos tipos distintos de miso, el Shiro-Miso (blanco, suave y con poca sal) o el Aka-Miso (rojo, fuerte y salado).

Los ingredientes más habituales en esta sopa son el Tōfu en forma de cubitos, las algas wakame y cebolleta o puerro. Puede llevar otros ingredientes como verduras (patatas, zanahoria, daikon, repollo, etc), carnes, pescados o champiñones.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Los quiero, cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	8. Beso Robado

Hola! ¿Como están? espero que bien. Aquí traigo otro capitulo de mi historia que espero que les guste. Les agradezco que se tomen un tiempo para leer esta historia, de agregarla a fav, de agregarla a alertas y de escribir comentarios. Muchas gracias! de verdad les agradezco todo.

Publique en muy poco tiempo porque ahora es como si estuviera de vacaciones en el liceo. Yupii! nada de trabajos, tareas, informes. Nada! aunque sospecho que me voy a morir haciendo trabajo despues. Asi que publicare antes de que eso ocurra.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII<strong>

**Beso robado.**

.

.

Vi a aquel chico rubio esperando en el uno de los bancos con unos claveles rosados y morados que formaban un ramo entre sus manos que frotaba concienzudamente. Parecía emocionado mientras sus ojos azules recorrían la estación y su cabello rubio se agitaba con el viento. Entonces, el tren se detuvo en la estación y pude ver claramente como ella salía enfundada en un abrigo verde pálido bastante grueso con unos guantes blancos, sus ojos luna brillaron y su sedoso cabello negro se agito ligeramente mientras abandonaba el medio de transporte, pasando notoria entre la muchedumbre y le dirigía una cálida sonrisa que me dejo encantado. Ambos parecieron perderse en los ojos del otro, antes de que él extendiera las flores en su dirección y ella las aceptara con una gustosa sonrisa que me hizo hervir la sangre. No pude oír nada de lo que él le dijo antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos, acción que provoco que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. Ella estuvo rígida y sin corresponderle por unos minutos, lo que me alivio un poco, antes de que él se separara y ella le dijera algo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso que para mí fue una bofetada. El dolor me atravesó como una daga mientras contemplaba la imagen frente a mis ojos. No tenia por qué sentirme dolido, la verdad, yo no tenia nada con ella ni planeaba tenerlo. Entonces, ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento de ira y dolor que me carcomían por dentro al verla besándose con el chico de cabello rubio?

Celos.

Intente salir de entre la masa de gente, casi sin contener el impulso de querer detener aquella estupidez. Sin embargo, pronto me detuve a mí mismo mientras reflexionaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer y negaba con la cabeza, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo negro y me marche de la estación, no sintiéndome de humor para viajar a Tokio ese día para ayudar a mi hermano con algunos problemas. Ya alguna excusa podría inventar. Sólo quería dejar de ver aquella escena grotesca que se desarrollaba en frente de mis ojos. Un prolongado suspiro de tristeza escapo de mis labios mientras entraba en el departamento y me despojaba de su chaqueta, entre todo, no entendía la manera en que me sentía. Aquella combinación entre el deseo de golpear al idiota y la tristeza eran extrañas. Traté de no centrarme en ello, pensando que aquello había servido para deshacerme de aquellas confusas sensaciones que venían naciendo en mi interior con respecto a la niña.

La memoria de nosotros dos bailando al compás de la música suave. La sensación tan dulce de estrecharla en mis brazos y de su piel tersa y suave quemando con el contacto con la mía mientras yo la hacia girar y ella me dirigía una sonrisa que me robaba el aliento. La magia flotaba en el ambiente tan sobrio que parecía querer hacernos compañía con sus colores claros. Me perdía en sus ojos brillantes y cálidos y en la hermosura de su rostro. En ella. En lo tierna, dulce, hermosa y buena que era. Casi parecida salida de alguna de mis fantasías, de mis sueños, un ángel creado especialmente para mí. Pero, era incorrecto desear más que una amistad como la que manteníamos. No deberíamos ser tan cercanos.

Tal vez era lo mejor.

O eso pensaba.

Pero la imagen me acosaba y me hacia sentir cada vez peor.

Después de que comenzaron las clases, verlos juntos era una tortura. Una completa y total tortura. A veces intentaba ignorarlo, pero no me resultaba en lo absoluto. No podía soportar la idea de que él, ese idiota, fuera su novio. Que ella se enamorara de alguien así parecía absurdo. Verlos compartir abrazos, besos y caricias era más de lo que soportaba. La imagen me causaba repulsión e ira incontrolable.

Debía alejarme. Eso era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Hacia poco que habían comenzado las clases en el instituto al que asistía mientras observaba a su profesor de matemáticas la tristeza la embargo. Últimamente el hombre se comportaba distante y hosco, casi como si estuviera enfadado con ella, pero en su mente no cabía un motivo por el cual el hombre pudiera estar enfadado de alguna manera. La última vez que se vieron fue muy agradable, en aquel café de ambiente cálido poco después de que él la salvara de su propia torpeza. Y en aquel momento jamás lo noto incomodo o molesto por alguna razón, más bien parecía casi de buen humor. Pero en cuanto comenzaron las clases y comenzó a verlo de nuevo en la tarde, no había rastros del hombre amable que se le había presentado en el último encuentro que tuvieron, o durante aquel baile que mantuvieron. Para nada, se había vuelto un hombre incluso mas arisco que al principio y eso la incomodaba.<p>

El silencio era sepulcral en la clase mientras Sasuke explicaba un nuevo tema y ella vagamente tomaba apuntes con la vista perdida en el ambiente de afuera. El cielo estaba cubierto de gruesas nubes grises que prometían una fuerte lluvia, un fuerte viento azotaba las ramas de los arboles arrancando sus hojas verdes y se podía oír el estruendo de los relámpagos resonando de manera aterradora en sus oídos. Siempre había odiado las tormentas eléctricas, eran aterradoras. Y no podía olvidarlo mientras cientos de escalofríos recorrían su espalda y su corazón salía a la carrera. Trato de concentrarse en la soporífera y tranquila clase de Sasuke, casi viendo jeroglíficos en vez de números, y con un suspiro se dio cuenta de que había perdido completamente el sentido de lo que su profesor estaba explicando justo en ese momento. Era la ultima hora y su mente estaba mas centrada en regresar a casa, cuando estuviera a solas con su sensei le preguntaría por qué estaba tan molesto con ella, o en general, a fin de cuentas.

Dejo reposar su cabeza en uno de sus codos mientras seguía tomando apuntes, sin realmente prestar atención. Su novio había faltado porque estaba realmente enfermo y había procurado tomar buenos apuntes para llevárselos mas tarde. Con una sonrisa recordó lo tierno que podía ser Naruto. Salían casi todos los días al parque lleno de arboles que estaba en frente de su casa, él normalmente recogía algunas flores de camino y se las llevaba. O más bien del jardín de su madre a pocas cuentas. Casi siempre le llevaba claveles rosados o morados, que eran sus favoritos. Iban al cine, estudiaban juntos y ella iba a sus partidos de soccer a animarlo. Casi no podía encontrar algo más emocionante que verlo jugar sobre la verde y húmeda grama con sus ojos azul zafiro fijos en la pelota y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, y no había algo más hermoso que reposar en sus brazos cada vez que él tiernamente la abrazaba o la besaba después de cada partido.

Su mirada reposo otra vez en el ambiente de afuera y con irritación observo como las gruesas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban sin piedad en el césped verde. No traía paraguas y por como se veía, no pareciera que la lluvia fuera a parar hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, aquel día su chófer se había enfermado, contagiado de alguna extraña gripe y no podía conducir, así que debía irse a pie hasta la mansión. Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando el timbre sonó de manera chillona anunciando el final de la jornada y lentamente recogió sus cosas para marcharse a esperar a que la lluvia cediera un poco.

Estuvo parada viendo como todos los demás se iban y luego quedo sola, observando como la lluvia pareciera no detenerse. Su mirada aterrizo en el reloj de pulsera que siempre llevaba y dejo escapar al menos su tercer suspiro al ver que llegaría tarde a casa. Por suerte, hacia unos quince minutos que habían dejado de caer truenos y relámpagos.

—Hinata. —Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al oír la profunda voz de su sensei atrás suyo.

—Ah, Sasuke-sensei.

Él no hizo mueca o gesto alguno mientras se quitaba la pesada chaqueta negra que llevaba encima y la ponía sobre sus hombros, cubriendo también su cabeza con ella. El arrebol que apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha le causo ternura mientras paseaba los dedos por su tersa piel para acomodar su holgada chaqueta sobre su pequeño cuerpo, atrapándola en una especie de abrazo inconcluso, la sensación era tan agradable. La calidez se instalo en su corazón mientras la corriente eléctrica que era resultado del contacto pasaba por sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndolas temblar. Su mirada se poso en sus ojos luna encontrándolos hipnóticos, profundos y realmente hermosos, estos brillaban de manera agradable y una sensación en la boca del estomago parecida a miles de mariposas revoloteando se apareció. Acomodo un poco más la chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

—Ven, te llevare en el auto. Tu padre me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que te llevara. —Susurro en tono frío mientras la miraba fijamente en busca de algún tipo de reacción o protesta, pero no encontró nada.

Tomo su mano entre la suya e intento ignorar el escalofrió que bajo por su espina al hacerlo. Su ceño se frunció sin que pudiera evitarlo mientras la guiaba a la puerta. Su corazón latía desesperado en su pecho, mientras que su mano quemaba por el contacto con la suya. No debería sentir aquello. La sensación era realmente buena e intento borrar aquello de su mente mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia hacia su auto. Sus manos estaban tibias y eran suaves y me daban calidez aunque me encontrara bajo la fría lluvia sin mi abrigo. Le sonreí suavemente mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto y encendía la calefacción. Ella se acomodó acurrucándose más contra mi chaqueta y utilizándola como si fuera una manta. La niña se mantuvo quieta mientras arrancaba el coche y encendía la radio, que tenia un CD de rock alternativo. Ella frunció el seño por su elección de música. ¡Lo hacia a propósito!

El viaje fue silencioso, aunque agradable no obstante, mientras Hinata se concentraba en el paisaje que pasaba difuminado frente a ellos, Sasuke le dirigía miradas de reojo cada vez que se detenía el tráfico. Ella era tan hermosa, tierna y en especial inocente que era difícil de creer que un ángel así pudiera existir. Hinata miraba atenta la ventana, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de reojo que Sasuke le dirigía. Los arboles poblaban por doquier la ciudad y las calles pasaban a una prudente velocidad mientras las gotas no paraban de caer sobre el parabrisas. Siempre le había encantado la lluvia y encontraba cierto entretenimiento en verla caer. Su mente se centraba en encontrar el valor para hablarle al hombre. Miles de palabras pasaban por su mente sin que ninguna fuera adecuada, además fueran cuales fueran las palabras que eligiera seria torpe expresándolas. Tonta timidez.

Finalmente llegaron a la gran mansión, esta lucia tan esplendorosa como siempre, con sus grandes y oscuros ventanales. Ella se refugio en la chaqueta de él, aspirando el aroma tan exquisito y varonil y sintiendo que la invadía una extraña sensación de sopor. Olía tan bien. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada mientras la ayudaba a bajar. Él estaba siendo amable con ella, caballeroso, gentil. Tal como solía ser siempre. Tal vez simplemente había tenido problemas personales y su humor había cambiado. Sí, tal vez era eso.

—Ven, conociendo lo torpe que eres te caerás apenas me descuide. —Susurro con tono burlón y ella poso la mirada en la verde grama como si esto fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Sus puños se oprimieron...

— ¡Sasuke-sensei! —Grito mientras veía al descarado hombre sonreírle con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo— No soy tan torpe —Se defendió, haciendo una mueca que le causo ternura.

—Como digas. No sé tu pero yo no quiero resfriarme... —Susurro con fastidio. Comenzó a caminar y dejo a la chiquilla atrás. — Tres... Dos... uno...

— ¡Ah! —Escucho el grito. Las gotas seguían cayendo sobre ellos sin piedad pero eso no impidió que riera.

— ¿Decías? —Musito acercándose a una Hinata que reposaba sentada en el césped húmedo, su mirada rebozaba diversión.

— ¡Oh, cállese!

Su cabello estaba completamente empapado, su rostro estaba manchado con algo de barro y su pierna tenia un pequeño raspón que sangraba un poco. Extendió su mano y le ayudo a levantarse. No fallando en notar el chispazo que recorrió su brazo y el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. Su corazón se aceleró, golpeando su pecho rápidamente cuando ella choco contra su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y su aliento acaricio suave y juguetonamente sus labios rosados, creando un escalofrió. Sus ojos eran tiernos y brillaban con cierto anhelo que no supo entender. Eran cálidos, profundos y mientras se perdía en ellos sentía que podía olvidarse de todos los tabúes que tenia aquella extraña relación. Su mirada se fijo en sus labios, apenas veteados por un suave brillo rosado que les daba una apariencia adorable y apetecible. La tentación de besarlos y el deseo de sentirlos incremento mientras estiraba una mano para acariciar su mejilla y se deleitaba con la dulzura de su piel. Su dulce fragancia a lavandas lo intoxico mientras la distancia se acortaba a apenas unos milímetros y en el ultimo minuto recapacito simplemente abrazándola durante un instante antes de soltarla darle la espalda para entrar a la mansión con ella siguiéndole de cerca.

Poco importaba si su ropa estaba mojada, pensó mientras agarraba una toalla que cortésmente le habían ofrecido para que se secara, se sentía cálido. Y odiaba hacerlo, pero se lo atribuía a aquella chiquilla. Mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos de madera de sauce viendo aquella pintura del atardecer en aquella mansión, casualmente una vista desde la habitación que ambos solían usar para las clases. Incluso se podía ver en el cuadro el ventanal, abierto hacia el cielo cubierto de matices anaranjados, rojizos y amarillentos que se extinguían poco a poco hasta terminar en un azul pálido. Se veía también pintado de un color verde claro el césped húmedo, puntillado por infinidad de flores cuyos tonos variaban desde el blanco hasta los rosáceos, azulados, morados, o incluso anaranjadas, rojas y verdes. Era una replica exacta del extenso jardín. Aquel cuadro de alguna manera se la recordaban, cada atardecer y anochecer que paso junto con ella en aquella habitación que había sido la única testigo de sus risas, de sus indiscretas y prohibidas señales de cariño, de sus abrazos, de sus peleas e incluso, aquellas veces que compartían la silenciosa vista del jardín poblado de flores.

También fue testigo de cómo sus sentimientos prohibidos se desarrollaban. Amor, era algo prohibido. No debía sentirse así por su alumna, le constaba, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba en un punto sin retorno. Aquellos sentimientos de ternura y cariño ya se habían desarrollado en su interior. ¡Había estado cerca de besarla! de sentir el dulce tacto de sus labios contra los suyos, apostaba que eran suaves y cálidos, que casi eran elixir sobre sus propios labios. Casi podía imaginarse recorriendo con sus manos su piel, escuchar mientras ella se regocijaba. Algo que se había convertido en tema de sus sueños y que iba en contra de toda su moralidad. Se sentía como un enfermo, culpable y a la vez no podía apartar aquel dulce sentimiento de su corazón. Estaba soberanamente jodido.

Ambos comieron en silencio, siendo observados por Hiashi de manera fría. Fue un silencio incomodo y tenso. Y mientras esperaban que la comida reposara para ponerse al día, Sasuke oyó con cierta melancolía lo que ella decía y observo alrededor con tristeza.

_Posiblemente, esta sea la última..._

* * *

><p>Mí mirada paseo hacia su dirección mientras ella salía de la habitación, enfundada en un suave abrigo marrón claro muy ligero y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras se internaba en la habitación que nosotros usábamos durante la tarde. Los papeles salieron de su maleta, por suerte, esta era impermeable y a ninguno de mis documentos había sufrido daño alguno. Comencé a explicarle el tema pacientemente, observando con una mezcla entre dolor y diversión sus muecas de concentración y frustración. Deje escapar un suspiro mientras guiaba suavemente su mano. Su respiración se agito y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante mi contacto y eso me dejo un poco satisfecho y tuve que recordarme que no debía disfrutar sus gestos y que estos debía atribuírselos a su timidez aberrante. Mientras la sujetaba y ella observaba con admiración como los números parecían cobrar vida y sentido y una sonrisa de diversión se explayaba en su rostro.<p>

Ese día debía hacerlo. Aunque doliera. Me había acercado a ella con ese propósito. Mientras palpaba aquello que guardaba celosamente en mi maletín, pensé en lo cobarde que seria, al ni siquiera despedirme de ella de frente.

Aquello esparció amargura por mi corazón, tiñéndolo de gris. Había estado todos aquellos días intentando pensar en una manera de no verla llorar, no al menos por mi culpa. Al final, decidí por irme por la tangente y ser cobarde. Tal vez lo lamentaría, pero era por el bien de ambos. Debía alejarme de ella y me aseguraría de ello.

La había recogido en mi auto para no perder el valor. Debía admitir que la lluvia sin final me había ayudado. Y mientras la observaba trabajar supe que aquella seria la última vez que ambos nos veríamos en esa habitación. Seguiría dando clases en su instituto, porque necesitaba el trabajo, pero procuraría evitarla. Tan solo esperaba no herirla demasiado. Me consolaba con el hecho de que tenía que hacerlo. Era el precio que tenia que pagar por hacer lo correcto.

Nuestras clases eran simples. Le explicaba el tema, le ponía ejercicios, tarea y si se atoraba en algo la ayudaba. Ella era en realidad una niña muy brillante, pero insegura. Mi mirada reposo en el ventanal y comprobé que el jardín era idéntico a como lo pintaba aquel cuadro, pero de diversa perspectiva, tal vez desde el mismo jardín.

—El cuadro lo pinte yo. —Su voz era un poco temblorosa y tartamudeaba un poco. Su vista aun fija en el papel. — No es muy bueno...

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? —Le susurre enarcando una ceja con algo de irritación e incredulidad. ¿No tan bueno? ¿En serio? Aquel cuadro era una gran obra maestra, y que ella lo hiciera me probaba que era una persona con demasiados talentos. Era inteligente, buena cantante —La escuche por casualidad mientras ella usaba su MP3— y además era artista. Era definitivamente una chica genial, lastima que fuera tan tímida.

— ¿Eh? No. —Me confirmo ella luciendo sorprendida por mi halago.

—Es precioso. ¿Quién te dijo que no era bueno? —Le pregunte, por mi mente pasaba no obstante lo hermosa que se veía. Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras la contemplaba, pero aquella chispa de tristeza en sus ojos con vetas lavanda me dejo dolido. Deseaba borrar la tristeza de su rostro.

—Mi padre. Jamás le gusto que yo pintara, así que supuse que lo hacia mal. — Fruncí el seño ante aquello, sintiéndome irritado por ello, el hombre era cruel incluso con su propia hija.

—Miente. Es un ciego por no ver tu talento, no le hagas caso. — Le susurre tranquilamente y con una sonrisa.

Podía ver que estaba cansada, posiblemente se desvelo estudiando para un examen de alguna materia, o haciendo un trabajo. Ella tenía la mala costumbre de dejar las cosas para último momento, y eso le pasaba factura. Chiquilla descuidada. Algún tiempo de plática surgió entre nosotros y pronto ella se quedo dormida sin quererlo sobre el mullido sofá, acomodada de lado. Se veía muy relajada y la imagen me embeleso. Se veía tan pacifica, con su rostro apacible, su respiración acompasada, y una placida sonrisa reposando en su rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos luna estaban cerrados pero aun así, era tan hermoso escucharla respirar mientras ella estaba perdida en aquel dulce mundo de sueños, sentía la caricia de su aliento sobre mi piel, mandando placenteros escalofríos por mi espina. Quería evitarlo pero no podía. Tan cerca, a tan sólo pocos milímetros de mi rostro y aun así, sentimentalmente, tan lejos de mí, a tantos kilómetros. Y no podía contener el deseo de querer besar sus labios rosáceos entreabiertos.

Afuera, la brisa soplaba sin piedad arrancando las hojas verdes y sanas de los arboles, el pasto verde claro se movía suavemente, mientras el aroma del rosal cubierto de flores rosadas y el de algunos jazmines que estaba justo bajo nuestra ventana entraba y se colaba por mis fosas nasales. El cielo estaba coloreado de sutiles tonos de naranja, amarillo y rojo. El suave ruido del lago resonaba como lo único que se escuchaba, en conjunto con el solitario canto de los pájaros que se refugiaban para la noche. Mientras observaba su rostro ligeramente iluminado, pase mis manos de manera gentil por sus brazos y las deje en sus hombros. La mire por lo que parecieron por minutos en vez de segundos, mientras reunía la resolución y la valentía.

Y de hecho lo hice, posando mis labios sobre los suyos sin dejar a mi mente dudar sobre lo que mi corazón anhelaba; aquel seria mi secreto. Mi recuerdo. Aquella seria una prohibida ocasión en que me permitiría beber el suave néctar de sus labios de miel, el sabor era intoxicante mientras mis labios permanecían estáticos sobre los suyos y mi corazón se aceleraba. Era un contacto tierno en el que intentaba imprimir todo sentimiento, todo aquel cariño que ella me hacía sentir. Mi cuerpo era azotado por el cumulo de sensaciones, desde el dulce amor que corría por mis venas, mientras me perdía en su fragancia de lavandas frescas, su calidez. Fue un contacto sutil, efímero mientras degustaba sus labios y me sumía en la profunda felicidad que se mezclaba con la tristeza, y la culpa. Además estaba aquel fuego que nacía en mi interior y que ardía fuertemente en mi pecho, pidiendo ser extinguido. Me llevaría un recuerdo. Un beso. Eso era todo lo que me robaría de su inocencia, ese era el recuerdo de ella que me llevaría y no podía silenciar el deseo egoísta de tener más de ella, mientras observaba su rostro iluminado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer una vez me separe de ella.

—Naruto... —Susurro ella entre sueños mientras se acomodaba, abrazando mi chaqueta. ¡¿Qué tenia ese chiquillo que no tenía yo? ¿Qué la enamoraba de él? ¿Acaso... ese niñato era mejor que yo? Mi orgullo se negaba a creerlo. Y mientras como no hacia en mucho tiempo, escuche a mi orgullo, que me daba palabras que eran un bálsamo para mi corazón

Los celos ardieron pero con una respiración profunda y un suspiro procure calmar la furia que el hecho me provocaba. Muchas veces me repetí, que no era correcto, que era menos de edad, que no tenia por qué sentir algo así por ella. Que era torpe, tímida y un sinfín de defectos que mi orgullo empeño en concentrarse para hacerme aquello mas fácil.

Había tomado una decisión.

Suspire mientras observaba a la pequeña dormir, en la mesa deje una rosa rosada que empareje con una violeta. Y debajo de ambas se encontraba mi carta de renuncia...

En ella le explicaba que no podía seguir dando clases en la tarde por ciertos problemas personales que me tenían ocupado. Una gran mentira, por supuesto. Me había tomado la molestia de explicarle con más detalle a su padre. No me había pasado por alto que fui incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "permanente" al explicarle cuanto tiempo tendría que faltar a mi contrato, en cambio la sustituí por "temporal". Además había sido lo bastante cobarde como para no poder decírselo a la cara, no era que no hubiera querido, era que simplemente, sabia que si lo hacia terminaría por confesarle aquellos sentimientos que albergaba mi corazón. Alguna parte de mí, se aferraba a ella pero procure ignorarla, era lo mejor. Lo mejor.

_Lo mejor_

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras la carta de renuncia de su sensei reposaba en sus manos. No podía creer lo que leía. Y mientras un sinfín de lágrimas rodaban por su rostro expresando su dolor y angustia por perder un amigo. Y mientras sostenía la carta entre sus brazos tan sólo una pregunta flotó en su mente...<p>

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense.<p>

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	9. Beso de la incertidumbre

Hola! Aqui estoy yo con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic. Lamento tardanza pero, tal y como predije despues de que publique el anterior capitulo el liceo me cayo encima con tabajos, examenes, exposiciones. Sacaba muy poco tiempo libre y la mayoria lo invertia en averiguar de las universidades y mi carrera. Asi que disculpenme y de verdad no se preocupen, no me mori, no me secuestraron, estoy viva pero a base de cafe. Y ademas, despues de que pasen tres semanas, sólo tres semanas ¡Soy libre como el viento!

Gracias a todos aquellos quienes leen, los alertas, los favoritos y muy especialmente a quienes me dejan review, son misganas de seguir. Todo. Estamos cerca de los 70 y espero poder pasar de ese numero con este capitulo.

Por cierto, ¿Qué opinan de mi imagen? Me tomo un tiempo hacerla y editarla como quería con el photoshop, recién lo adquiero y la verdad no se si es buena la imagen. Les gusta para el fic? les parece mala? apreciaría mucho su opinion.

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IX<strong>

**El beso de la incertidumbre**

**.**

**.**

Su mirada reposo en la pared blanca de en frente, estaba sentada en el piso de madera de la cancha con un libro sobre sus piernas y una tranquila música de Beethoven en su reproductor. Algunos estudiantes jugaban al basquetbol en frente de ella, actividad de la que pasaba.

Apestaba en deporte. Ella era más del tipo de libros y de música, no era del tipo que corría detrás de una pelota, eso podía dejárselo a personas menos torpes que ella. Aun así, no se podía integrar en sus libros como siempre y con el seño fruncido noto que el tema de la renuncia de su sensei venia de nuevo a su mente. El dolor de su corazón y la angustia que sobrevenía sobre ella cada vez que pensaba en ello le oprimían el pecho, durante aquellos días, su sensei había evitado hablar con ella más allá de lo necesario y casi siempre lo notaba distante y reticente a mantener con ella cualquier contacto. Y eso la entristecía. Recordaba el amargo día de su renuncia. Había pasado el día entero llorando mientras abrazaba la nota contra su pecho y las dos rosas, algo dentro de ella se sentía roto, diferente y ese era su pequeño y frágil corazón. En su sensei había encontrado mucho más que un tutor aburrido como había supuesto en un principio, sino que había encontrado un confidente, un amigo. Y sentir como lentamente el lazo de su amistad se rompía bajo el peso de su indiferencia y su frialdad la estaba matando por dentro y la llevaba a derramar el mar de lágrimas que había llorado por él aquella tarde.

La clase termino y soltó entonces un suspiro cargado de pesadez mientras se dirigía al patio cubierto de césped para refugiarse debajo de la sombra de un árbol del sol que aunque ligero, resultaba bastante incomodo. Ni siquiera estar con su novio Naruto bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol y con una rosa roja entre sus manos que fue un regalo mientras él le hablaba con toda su alegría y su cariño. Nunca fue buena fingiendo sonrisas, la verdad, pero debió ser muy convincente ya que los ojos azules de su novio o si quiera su rostro mostró signos de haber notado algo. En otro momento, este momento soñado habría bastado para sacarle un suspiro; él estaba recostado en sus piernas sonriéndole tiernamente y hablándole mientras ella entretejía sus dedos en su sedoso cabello rubio, sin embargo, de manera muy confusa para ella se encontró pensando en que desearía estar con Sasuke en aquel momento en vez de con Naruto.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Pensó con molestia. Y de inmediato esta se fue, remplazándola con el pensamiento de que aquello se debía a que deseaba hablar con él tan desesperadamente. Entonces lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, con su figura imponente y su cabello negro meciéndose con el viento, estaba a unos cuantos metros pero estaba segura de que era él, ninguna otra persona tenia aquella misma aura imponente y elegante a su alrededor tan misteriosa y atractiva. Sus ojos negros eran fríos y su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción mientras hablaba con una estudiante. Un extraño sentimiento de molestia que se apresuró en apaciguar se instalo en su pecho al recordar cómo la había comenzado a ignorar y a tratar de manera brusca y fría. Como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo. Como si ella fuera una maldita plaga, comenzó a ser cortante, frio y además evitaba toda posibilidad de si quiera dirigirle una sola palabra.

Suspiro para quitar aquellos pensamientos extraños de su mente y observo los alegres ojos azules de Naruto mientras llevaba una bola de arroz a su boca y la engullía. Sobre ella podía sentir las miradas envenenadas del club de fans de su novio mientras acariciaba su rostro y su cabello dulcemente. Habían estado muy fastidiosas y molestas desde que comenzó su noviazgo y no habían parado de acosarlos en cada lugar donde estaban juntos. La situación la tenía irritada, muy molesta.

—Hina-chan ¿Pasa algo? —Naruto pregunto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Tal vez había cantado victoria muy rápido.

—No. Sólo estaba repasando mentalmente las preguntas del examen de hoy, no es nada. —No le agradaba mentirle, aunque, tácticamente hablando le estaba mintiendo, a medias. Sí que tenían un examen.

— ¿Eh, qué? ¿Examen? ¿Hoy? ¿¡Cuándo demonios dijeron eso! —La cara de su novio se lleno de horror mientras rápidamente se levantaba de su regazo, no pudo evitar reír. — ¡Tengo que empezar a estudiar! ¡Adiós, Hina-chan! —Y se fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo. Ni siquiera pregunto de qué materia era el examen. Dejo escapar un suspiro, no era precisamente el mejor estudiante, es más, era bastante idiota por así decirlo. Pero lo amaba.

Las clases se reanudaron pronto y mientras se sentaba al frente como tenia acostumbrado le dirigió una suave mirada a su profesor de matemáticas, él le dirigió una mínima sonrisa inconsciente mientras escribía en la pizarra un unos ejercicios que tendría que entregar para el final de la clase.

Hacia poco que había sonado el timbre de salida y había llamado a su chófer para avisarle que se quedaría en el instituto un poco mas. Simplemente necesitaba pensar y regresar a casa sólo llamaría más pensamientos indeseados. Últimamente estar en casa la deprimía, su padre mantenía sobre ella un régimen aun más estricto que antes, después de que se entero de su noviazgo gracias a uno de sus amigos en negocios que los vio a ella y a Naruto en el parque mientras compartían un beso. Ese día se desato el infierno. No podía salir en lo absoluto, además de que recibía largos y amargos regaños por cada simple equivocación que cometía, su padre se volvió mas severo y cabe decir, mas cruel, mas frio y aun mas indiferente para con ella que antes, sus tratos bruscos se habían incrementado y no faltaba decir los insultos que había soltaba hacia ella sin piedad, con toda su ira, mientras ella no paraba de llorar. Notaba cada vez mas intensa la mirada de decepción e ira en sus ojos y eso le dolía enormemente.

Y además... cada vez que pasaba por la puerta del salón donde habían compartido su sensei y ella interminables horas, conversaciones, lecciones y risas terminaba por llorar. Cada recuerdo, cada momento, cada palabra se clavaba mas profundo mientras el dolor se aglomeraba en su pecho. Lo que antes era el hogar de momentos cálidos y dulces se había convertido en una habitación fría y vacía. Incluso había perdido el inmenso gusto que tenía por observar su extenso jardín cubierto de flores y césped desde el ventanal porque los recuerdos la asaltaban y la llenaban de angustia. Para ella, todo lo que vivió con Sasuke, la amistad y el cariño que formo para con él fue demasiado especial y que le arrebataran eso tan de repente y sin ningún aviso o siquiera una despedida era mas de lo que podía soportar. Le dolía por sobre todo que no se hubiera despedido, que no hubiera sido capaz de decirlo con palabras en vez de a través de una carta, se sentía molesta por su cobardía, por su falta de valor para decirle las cosas y aun así, no podía expresar ese sentimiento con él.

Así que deseaba encontrar relajación y tranquilidad en un lugar lleno de silencio, de calma. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba a la biblioteca se encontró con su sensei, él observaba a través de la ventana y le dirigió una mirada de reojo antes de fruncir el seño, soltar un improperio por lo bajo y darle la espalda para marcharse. La ira la consumió

— ¡No se a-atreva a irse! —Su grito aunque vacilante se cargo de toda la ira y el desconcierto que sentía. Contemplo impotente como Sasuke a pesar de detenerse no le dirigía la mirada— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque, qué? —Sasuke cuestiono friamente dirigiéndole la mirada a las baldosas del piso como si estas fueran realmente interesantes. No quería verla as los ojos.

_Lo siento..._

— ¿Por qué me ignora? ¿A-Acaso esta m-molesto? —Inquirió su voz completamente quebrada y las lagrimas en sus ojos. Estaba tan frustrada.

_¿Por qué no me dice nada?_

Sasuke finalmente volteo para confrontarla, su rostro permaneció inescrutable mientras ella le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de dolor y angustia. Aunque por dentro quería correr a consolarla, se retuvo. La escaneo con sus ojos, ella temblaba y le miraba fijamente sin intentar siquiera contener sus lagrimas de frustración y tristeza, los sollozos no paraban de oírse mientras ella perdía poco a poco la calma. Ella le hablaba pero no podía escuchar mientras se sumía en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y maldecía su cobardía y sus malos métodos. Cuando dejo la carta y las dos rosas, trato de que aquella dulce y extraña relación entre ellos se cortara, pero no pensó en cómo se sentiría ella con eso, que ella tal vez también sufriera por la perdida mientras él la ignoraba y la trataba de manera brusca. O tal vez sí, pero no quiso hacer nada al respecto, más que regalarle el último detalle de las rosas moradas y rosadas que encontró en su jardín mientras se preparaba para irse definitivamente.

_Yo no quería._

Una vez mas observo a través de la ventana el paisaje verde y lleno de vida que estaba afuera, sentía que se estaba sofocando lentamente mientras la opresión en su pecho se volvía más y más fuerte con cada segundo. El sentimiento de culpa en la boca de su estomago le provoco una especie de nausea y tuvo que tragar grueso para deshacer el doloroso nudo en su garganta mientras confrontaba a la herida estudiante en frente de él. Aquello no sólo le había dolido a él sino también a la chiquilla.

—Dígame, por favor

Su corazón dolió con aquellas palabras. Ella le estaba rogando, pidiendo con aquella voz quebrada y cargada de dolor que le diera una explicación. Pero, ¿Qué, qué podía decirle para satisfacer su necesidad, para consolarla? La verdad traería horror y repulsión hacia él y aunque eso era lo que necesitaba era egoísta por pensar en que prefería que ella guardara algo de afecto con él a que simplemente él le diera asco. Y aun así, por su mente paso el desbaratado pensamiento de que en realidad diría cualquier cosa para simplemente borrar las lagrimas de su rostro de porcelana. Aquellos sentimientos prohibidos que se habían aglomerado en su corazón le nublaban el juicio y aunque sabia que era su perdición se perdió en aquellos ojos luna.

Desde que se separo de ella había cortado el contacto por más mínimo que fuera. Porque sabia que cualquier contacto le haría arrepentirse de la que consideraba una sabia decisión. Su mirada reposo en ella mientras se acercaba, ella seguía rogándole con la mirada y sintió su corazón resquebrajarse aun más. Tal vez podía componerlo, sacrificarse él y mantenerla feliz con una amistad limitada a las pocas horas que estaban en el instituto, a simples charlas por la tarde, a simples gestos de amabilidad, a simplemente conformarse con hacerla feliz y que fuera suya por unas pocas horas al día mientras que sabia que su corazón le pertenecía a otro. Haría cualquier cosa por borrar aquellas lágrimas.

_Perdóname_

Y sus ojos negros volaron otra vez hacia un árbol de cerezo sin florecer que soltaba a algunas hojas verdes y que estaba afuera, inseguro de lo que debía hacer. Escuchara hablar estaba matándolo y cada vez se sentía mas cerca de simplemente arrepentirse y componer de a poco aquello que se construyo mágicamente y sin pedir entre ellos. Pero sabia que cortarlo era lo mejor y que pensar en simplemente regresar a ello era algo que no debía pensar, tenia las palabras en su boca, las perfectas palabras para despreciarla y hacer que ella detestara su presencia, pero aquel maldito nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar. Y además, por mucho que quisiera auto engañarse aquello aunque debía hacerlo, no quería bajo ningún aspecto cumplirlo. El dolor, la frustración, la tristeza y la angustia que le causaba simplemente pensar en separarse de ella de una manera definitiva, de decir adiós le dejaba retrocediendo ante esa perspectiva.

Casi siempre podía lidiar con las cosas sin que sus sentimientos tuvieran que ser implicados; indiferencia, frialdad, casi siempre trataba las cosas de esa manera, pero esto simplemente no podía tratarlo de aquella manera, no había defensas, no había una barrera para sentirse resguardado de sus propios sentimientos mientras la observaba llorar en frente de él y moría por hacer algo por ella. Siempre se dijo que una sola cosa era suficiente, que tan solo unos pocos recuerdos eran suficientes. Que un solo beso, que un solo abrazo, que una sola caricia, un solo baile, que si sólo lograba tener esos pequeños gestos de ella era suficiente. Pero se encontró deseando más y más de ella y entonces, cuando sus sentimientos crecieron demasiado simplemente huyo como un cobarde sin dejarle una explicación. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras observaba por una vez mas su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y reunía el valor para darse la vuelta e irse lentamente, apenas sintiéndose capaz de dar los pasos mientras su corazón sufría cada vez mas con el dolor. Quería voltear y decirle algo, lo que sea, para evitar aumentar el dolor que traspasaba su delicada voz y recorría su rostro de porcelana. Pero saco fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo y lo forzó a verla.

— ¡Míreme, por favor! Con una explica-cacion es su-suficiente. Por favor. —Sasuke la miro, ella jalaba sus ropas y parecía desesperada mientras le dirigía sus ojos luna. Tuvo que contenerse mientras la contemplaba de limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro. Ella estaba muy cerca, con sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que casi podía tocarlos, podía sentir la suavidad de su aliento mientras ella jalaba de su camisa azul oscuro y le decía cosas que dejo de escuchar. Su corazón se aceleró mientras aspiraba la dulce fragancia de ella. Rosas. Ella olía a rosas, a rosas rosadas, la misma fragancia que solía usar su madre antes de que todo ocurriera.

Se sintió acorralado mientras su cuerpo se movía solo, sin escuchar los ruegos de su mente, sus labios estaban tan cerca, su fragancia era tan embriagante y la mirada de aquellos ojos tan opuestos y brillantes sobre los suyos tan negros como la noche lo atraparon. Antes de darse cuenta de que hacia la acorralo entre sus brazos y acorto aquella mínima distancia con voracidad, probando sus dulces labios de miel. Ella quedo pasmada mientras sentía la boca de su sensei moverse salvaje y tiernamente sobre la suya, un extraño cosquilleo la invadió de pies a cabeza mientras sus labios sabor a limón besaban los suyos con experiencia y cariño. Sintió las suaves caricias de él en su espalda y de repente él recuerdo de unos dulces ojos azules, de las tardes en el parque observando el atardecer mientras ella olía unas rosas y él tomaba su mano suavemente. El recuerdo de acariciar sus hebras rubias mientras él le sonreía suavemente y el recuerdo de las rosas, de los regalos, de la dulce sensación de besar sus labios mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba. Se sentía como si estuviera engañando a Naruto.

Las imágenes de su sensei, de Sasuke con su sedoso cabello negro y sus ojos profundos y vacíos que la hacían estremecer. De cada abrazo, de cada gesto, de cada charla que sostuvieron, de cada tonta pelea sin sentido, de las clases, de su voz, y entonces se separo de golpe de él. Las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, ¡estaba engañando a Naruto! y la culpa hizo que el estomago se le revolviera y tuvo que llevarse una a la boca para contener la repentina nausea. La angustia se aglomero en su pecho y simplemente echo a correr.

Sasuke se apresuró a agarrarla por el brazo.

—Discúlpame.

Pero la dejo ir poco después.

¿Qué podía decir después de todo?

Era inútil. De seguro ella lo odiaba, y con un segundo pensamiento dejo ver una sonrisa fingida, era lo mejor, por mucho que doliera…

* * *

><p>Ella se encerró en el baño del instituto, las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.<p>

Todavía podía sentir el placentero cosquilleo en cada fibra de su ser, se había sentido muy bien el ser besada por Sasuke. El simple contacto de los labios de él contra los suyos le trajo un placer inexplicable que le dejo con dolor y una opresión en el pecho. Ella había disfrutado y mucho, que Sasuke la besara tan pasional y tiernamente como lo hizo, degustar sus labios de limón y sentir sus caricias. La culpa se instalo en su estomago mientras se lavaba la cara y el agua fría le daba alivio y la calmaba un poco, aunque los sollozos no paraban.

¿Por qué Sasuke la beso?

¿Por qué la mirada de dolor en sus ojos negros?

¿Y ella... realmente había deseado más?

Ella se dejo caer deslizándose por la pared hasta estar sentada en el rió piso de cerámica verde del baño de la escuela. Esbozo una débil sonrisa mientras agarraba su bolso y lo abrazaba contra ella. Su mente era un manojo de preguntas que deseaba responder con locura, y esas preguntas no la dejaban pensar tranquila mientras miraba fijamente la pared en frente a ella. La angustia se mezclaba con el calor creciente en su pecho, las lagrimas habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos, pero aun sentía aquella extraña opresión en su estomago.

Su móvil sonó, era su chófer que sonaba asustado y que estaba en las afueras del instituto, al parecer la había estado buscando por el patio durante un tiempo antes de desesperarse y llamarla al teléfono.

—No se preocupe, yo espero a que baje pero sea rápida, el señor nos esta esperando. —El hombre apuro al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

_No lo estoy_

— ¿Esta segura? No suena muy bien que digamos. —Agrego el chofer no muy convencido.

—Sólo estoy cansada.

_Mentira_

Finalmente colgó mientras echaba un vistazo a través de la ventana del baño hacia el patio de afuera. Era un día maravilloso allá fuera, la brisa estaba fresca y traía consigo la fragancia de las flores rosadas y blancas que recién comenzaban a brotar de sus capullos. El sol estaba muy brillante y cálido y no se podía apreciar una nube en kilómetros. Sin embargo, para ella aquel día lucia bastante deprimente, se sentía tan confundida y frustrada que lo único que quería hacer era dejar de pensar. Las extrañas sensaciones placenteras que sintió en su pecho mientras Sasuke la besaba y el deseo de querer mas, de actualmente estremecerse ante la idea de que él la sostuviera firmemente en sus brazos e imaginar sus labios rozando con anhelo y cariño los suyos le traía cálidas y saladas lagrimas a los ojos.

Al llegar a su hogar se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, se había negado a probar bocado, porque no tenia ningún apetito, simplemente había subido las escaleras y tan pronto estuvo en su pieza se dejo caer en su mullida cama. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente mientras abrazaba la carta de renuncia de su sensei y las rosas rosadas y moradas que le había regalado hacia un par de días. Siempre que sentía sus cálidos y musculosos brazos alrededor de ella se sentía tan bien, tan... cálido, cada vez que él le decía palabras de aliento se sentía especial, querida. Cada vez que sentía su respiración acariciar su nariz o su mejilla juguetonamente no podía evitar sentir el escalofrió placentero que le recorría cada terminación nerviosa y lanzaba los latidos de su corazón al galope. Cada simple gesto de él despertaba en ella sensaciones nuevas y emocionantes. Desde que lo vio por primera vez dando matemáticas en su salón sintió cierta aprehensión hacia él y saber que él iba a ser su tutor durante las tardes se sintió realmente desilusionado. Matemáticas nunca fue su mejor asignatura.

Eso, por supuesto, desapareció con el tiempo de convivencia entre ambos.

_— ¿Usted... c-cree que s-soy bonita? —Lo miro con ojos suplicantes, dándole a entender cuanta importancia tenia esa pregunta en realidad para ella. Sus labios temblaban ostensiblemente — Es que nadie me nota... —Lo ultimo lo musito algo entristecida y con la vista en el piso. Y era verdad, nadie parecía fijarse en ella, ordinaria, simplona. Nada como Ino o Sakura cuyas curvas atraían la atención de todos, o tal vez Karin cuya apariencia exótica era objeto de habladuría y buenos comentarios de los chicos del instituto. Ella, por otra parte, no era especial, no era bonita._

_—Qué pregunta más tonta. —bajo la mirada, entristecida. Así que... era verdad— eres hermosa y los demás son unos tontos por no notarlo. — Sintió el rostro arder fuertemente, las mariposas revoloteando en su estomago y la calidez en el corazón explotar en su cuerpo._

_— ¿Realmente cree eso? —Susurro viéndolo con incredulidad._

_—Por supuesto, ¿crees que te lo diría si no lo creyera? —Le dijo, y por sus ojos pudo apreciar que estaba bastante seguro y esbozo una sonrisa, él también me sonrió._

Podía haberle preguntado a Kiba o a Shino, diablos, incluso Sakura e Ino le hubieran dado una buena respuesta. Pero tuvo la necesidad de escucharlo de él, aun no podía explicarse que clase de impulso siguió aquella tarde al preguntarle a su sensei. Su mirada repaso el techo de su cuarto mientras pensaba, se había sentido tan bien que él le disipara aquella duda y la halagara con tanta seguridad y ternura.

Mientras observaba a través de la ventana como los arboles, las flores de diversos colores y el césped se movían con la delicada brisa y uno que otro auto pasaba por la calle de en frente, recordó el encuentro que ambos tuvieron en esa misma calle, en la esquina mientras ella regresaba con las compras durante Diciembre. Luego de que ella se tropezara y él la rescatara terminaron en un café que ella solía frecuentar y ella termino haciendo la condenada pregunta.

_— ¿Sasuke-sensei?_

_— ¿Eh? me distraje, continua._

_— ¿Bueno, usted, tiene novia? —Le cuestiono con su mirada clavada en el suelo de madera, sentía su corazón latir acelerado martilleándole los oídos. — Etto... quiero decir, etto yo... es que es usted un hombre muy atractivo y no. No crea que es que estoy interesada de esa manera por usted... demo_

_Una suave risa escapo de sus labios y pudo ver un poco de rosado en sus mejillas, se sintió muy avergonzada y mientras fijaba la vista en otra parte, deseo que la tierra se la tragara. Realmente, no sabia que la había llevado a hacer esa endemoniada pregunta ni tampoco por qué esperaba que la respuesta fuera no, las palabras habían salido de sus labios sin que tuviera tiempo de detenerlas. Además, no podía negarse que él era muy apuesto y que de seguro tenia a varias mujeres a sus pies._

_—No, no tengo novia._

Pensar en ese día traía una suave sensación a su corazón, una dulce.

De repente mientras agarraba su teléfono en la urgente necesidad de hablar con alguien. Una extraña pregunta azoto su mente y le envió un escalofrió por la espina, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y algo de tristeza se poso como un velo en su corazón.

No, no era posible. No quería que eso sucediera. Tenia al novio de sus sueños, detallista, guapo, amable, deportista, aunque un poco cabeza hueca, ella lo adoraba. Adoraba sus ojos azules que resplandecían hermosos bajo el sol de primavera, adoraba su cabello rubio que se mecía rebelde sobre su cabeza, adoraba aquellas sonrisas preciosas que dedicaba. Adoraba como ella encajaba perfecta en sus brazos, sintiéndose tan pequeña y tan segura con él. Amaba la manera en que él la hacia reír por cualquier tontería, como era capaz de ahuyentar las nubes negras de su tristeza y traer un brillante arco-iris a sus días mas siniestros y tristes. Amaba como él la resguardaba del frio y le decía cosas dulces en el oído mientras se sentaban en el césped verde y húmedo del parque cerca de la casa de él. Amaba sus caricias, sus besos. Ella amaba a Naruto.

Sin embargo…

También admitía que existían demasiadas cosas de su sensei que la hacían estremecer y sonrojar. Sus ojos negros y profundos que la contemplaban con tanto cariño, su cabello negro azabache que lucia suave y sedoso y que adoraría poder tocar, le atraía aquel porte misterioso e imponente que lo hacia lucir como figura de mando. Amaba la manera en cómo la hacia sentir especial con unas pocas palabras, como halagaba sus talentos y la motivaba. Amaba aquellos roces accidentales que solían suceder entre ambos. Amaba esa condenada sonrisita torcida suya que le ponía a temblar. Amaba la sensación de estar entre sus brazos y sentirse tan bien y cálida. Amaba aquellas conversaciones, o bueno, monólogos durante la tarde mientras juntos observaban la lluvia caer, amaba el sonido de su voz, sus sarcásticos y burlones comentarios, su extraña personalidad y además esa manera en que la beso, con ternura, con cariño.

¿A ella le gustaba Sasuke?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y aceptare cualquier cosa que deseen decirme.<p>

Cuidense

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	10. Sentimientos

_**Hola! NO ME MATEN! por favor, ruego clemencia, sé que no tengo perdon, que soy mala autora. Pero es que en este caso, mi problema no fue la falta de ideas, sino que tenia demasiadas ideas y no sabia como organizarlas. Escribir el inicio de este capitulo fue todo un lio, pero lo demas fluyo gracias a Dios. Consegui que fuera bastante largo tambien. Saben? estaba pensando publicar una serie de drabbles de la pareja, comenzando en la academia y eso, les gusta la idea? si les gusta haganme saber**_

_**Les agradezco muchismo a quienes dejaron review, a quienes pusieron en favoritos y alertas, y en fin, a todos los que tomaron algo de tiempo para leer mi historia.**_

_**Se acerca el climax de la historia...**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ** _

* * *

><p><em>Pensar en ese día traía una suave sensación a su corazón, una dulce.<em>

_De repente mientras agarraba su teléfono en la urgente necesidad de hablar con alguien. Una extraña pregunta azoto su mente._

_¿A ella le gustaba Sasuke?_

**Capitulo X**

**Sentimientos**

¿A ella le gustaba Sasuke?

Sintió su corazón acelerarse y lanzarse a la carrera cuando se preguntó aquello. El recuerdo de sus profundos ojos negros envió estremecimiento por sus fibras nerviosas. Eso... no era posible. Ella quería a Naruto, amaba a Naruto. Pero cada vez que se acodaba de aquel dulce beso que su sensei le dio sentía aquel intenso cosquilleo en sus finos labios. Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama para buscar su teléfono, el cual se encontraba en su escritorio. Necesitaba salir y despejar su mente. Y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, pensó que tal vez salir con Kiba y Sakura al parque un rato le distraería de sus pensamientos acerca de cabello y ojos negros y una linda sonrisa y ojos azules acompañados por un salvaje cabello rubio.

Observo las rosas rosadas y blancas que Naruto le había regalado por su aniversario de dos meses y dio un largo suspiro. Aquella tarde habían reservado un restaurante y él se había aparecido vestido con unos jeans negros y una pesada chaqueta naranja que llevaba por debajo una camisa blanca sin logos, recordaba lo nervioso que se veía mientras la saludaba y le extendía las flores para luego estrechar sus brazos alrededor de ella y darle un apasionado pero tierno beso en los labios. Era extraño pensar que hace tan corto tiempo se sentía tan segura de sus sentimientos por Naruto, y que aquella tarde mientras observaba el cielo azulado se sintiera tan confundida gracias al beso de su sensei. Simplemente mientras buscaba su ropa para ir al parque, no podía sacar a su sensei de su mente. Ni siquiera mientras hablaba con Sakura y Kiba y se subía a las atracciones podía olvidarlo.

¿Realmente era así?

* * *

><p>Había pasado una lenta y tortuosa semana desde que probé por última vez sus labios de miel, desde la última vez que probé aquel delicioso elixir y sentí su suave y tersa piel bajo mis manos callosas y duras. Cada vez que la veía en clases intentaba evadir sus hermosos ojos luna, ellos tan sólo me perseguían, me hacían sentiré aun muy culpable de mi estúpida e impulsiva acción, de sentir aquellos sentimientos prohibidos. Solía observarla, no obstante, desde alguna ventana de la cual me asomaba al patio cubierto de césped y flores y la buscaba con la mirada, siempre la encontraba bajo aquel árbol de cerezos; a veces sola, leyendo tranquilamente un libro mientras unos auriculares se encontraban en sus oídos, otras veces, la encontraba acompañada de Naruto o de algún amigo, no obstante casi siempre que estaba con el rubio, la notaba realmente distante, feliz, pero distante y casi siempre, en aquellas ocasiones volteaba a verme y me sonreía, con esa sonrisa suya que había aprendido a querer, pese a que nunca se lo diría.<p>

Verla así, a la distancia me hacía querer acercarme a ella más que nunca. Sin embargo, aunque mi piel quemaba por tocarla una vez más simplemente me quedaba allí, viéndola fijamente, mientras el deseo me mataba por dentro. Tan sólo hablarle, tan sólo estar con ella, pero... no podía. Y aquello continúo así por dos días más, hasta que un día ella se quedó de última en el salón acomodando algunas de sus cosas. Cuando se paró, se tropezó con la barandilla de acero del pupitre. Yo no pude evitar reírme mientras la observaba y como era usual, ella frunció profundamente el ceño y me saco la lengua y yo me seguí riendo.  
><em><br>__-_¡Usted es un tonto! -Ella me dijo haciendo un puchero  
><em><br>_—Una señorita como tu debería cuidar su vocabulario. —Le conteste burlonamente mientras acortaba la distancia que nos separaba.

Ella frunció aún más profundamente el ceño, estaba apenas a unos pasos de mí. Y de repente, cuando intento levantarse cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, dejando escapar un tétrico quejido de dolor que me perforo los tímpanos.  
><em><br>_—Tan torpe como siempre. —Ella se sonrojo, su cara adquiriendo un tono de carmín brillante y no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa ante eso.

Aquel era una especie de dejavú. Ella se abrazó a mi cuello y yo la cargue en mi espalda, sus pequeñas manos blancas temblando mientras se aferraba al material de mi camisa su perfume como de rosas se colaba en mis pulmones, llenándome de una dulce sensación. Sentía como su respiración cálida y acompasada acariciaba mi cuello y mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza mi pecho, lanzándose a la carrera. Al ver hacia atrás note que ella tenía sus ojos luna cerrada y sus mejillas de porcelana sonrojadas. Suspire, mientras pensaba en cuan semejante era aquello a lo que había pasado el primer día y los diferentes que eran mis sentimientos. Mientras caminaba a través del patio por sobre la hierba, me di cuenta de que estaba alegando el normalmente corto viaje, tomando la ruta larga después de bajar las escaleras para poder prolongar la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos, de sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. La enfermería se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos, pese a lo mucho que había intentado prolongar el momento, sólo había conseguido unos simples minutos de más, un poco más de alegría en mi corazón y el deseo de parar el tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería la deje lentamente en la camilla y Shizune corrió desde la computadora y reviso de manera rápida su tobillo, lo movió un poco y al oír el quejido de dolor y ver como se comenzaba a hinchar hizo una mala mueca. Shizune me dijo que podía irme y mientras me despedía de ella y subía as escaleras, no pude evitar pensar de vuelta en aquel primer día de clases, esa chiquilla inocente que conocí y que me dejo perplejo, y que en ese instantes pululaba en mi mente, su dulce fragancia, su aroma y el deseo tan inmenso de tocarla y sentirla. Era extraño pensar en ella, y en la manera en que la vi durante ese primer día, como simplemente una estudiante más a la que vería muy ocasionalmente, tal vez lo único especial que note entonces fueron su gran torpeza y sus grandes ojos luna cubiertos de una gran inocencia.

Aquella tarde salíamos de vacaciones y nuevamente pasaría un doloroso tiempo sin verla. Era sorprendente como la extrañaba tan terriblemente mientras estaba en mi viejo y desordenado apartamento, cómo era tan fácil que mis pensamientos viajaran hacia ella. Cómo ella estaría, y qué haría eran preguntas frecuentes y otras que solía preguntarme muy poco era si ella alguna vez pensaba en mí, o si estaba en algún parque o en un cine, con Naruto, o si simplemente estaba haciendo tarea y muy ocupada. Me preguntaba también, muchas veces, si me extrañaba, si suspiraba cada vez que se encontraba sola en el espacioso salón, si veía por la ventana y seguía observando el hermoso jardín y pintando. Si... alguna vez, había dirigido la mirada al cielo y había pensado en mí, si por equivocación al ver una persona pasar había visto mi rostro sin querer. Si se sonrojaba cuando me recordaba, si aún recordaba las rosas rosadas y moradas que le deje y si aún abrazaba la carta contra su pecho y sentía nostalgia por aquellas tardes en que simplemente mientras le enseñaba y hablábamos se desarrollaba algo entre nosotros. Me preguntaba si ella me extrañaría tanto como yo la extrañaba y si se acordaría de nuestro beso y las mariposas revolotearían en su pecho o por si el contrario, el asco rotundo era lo que venía a su mente.

Mientras me dirigía a mi departamento y entraba en él deje que mi mente se perdiera en su dulce imagen una vez más. El agua caliente de la ducha recorría mi cuerpo y relajaba mis músculos, aquella tarde iría a Tokio, ya que mi hermano quería que lo acompañara a su exposición de arte, esta también era una subasta. Recordaba que mucho antes de que todo el fiasco del accidente ocurriera, mi hermano se alejó de los negocios dela familia y se inscribió en una escuela de arte; esto enfureció a mi padre, quien le quito todo tipo de privilegios y se negó a financiar aquel teatro. Él siempre había amado pintar y debía admitir que se le daba aceptable. Años más tarde cuando su carrera floreció y fue notado por alguien reconocido mi hermano pudo sacarle provecho a lo que amaba y sacar una buena cantidad de dinero por ello. Las diferencias entre mi padre y mi hermano se suavizaron poco después de eso y esa fue una de las más grandes alegrías que tuvo mi madre antes de quedar en coma.

Nuestro infortunio vino aquel día del accidente, mi padre quedo muy mal y aunque pudo llegar a la clínica, duro apenas unos pocos días antes de morir por la gravedad de sus heridas, mi madre fue un caso cruel, ya que llegamos a pensar que despertaría y aun no perdíamos la esperanza, pese a que habían pasado cinco años desde que entró en coma; por eso ella se encontraba en aquella cama con ese aparato que media sus palpitaciones. Mi herma y yo habíamos quedado más o menos intactos y aun pensar en que yo había quedado ileso mientras mis dos padres morían aun me traía una inmensa culpa. Me dedique a una carrera poco notoria, la enseñanza, ya que con los gastos del accidente y la poca atención prestada a la compañía esta se vino abajo. Y afortuna mente, pude escapar de la prensa y el tumulto de rumores, refugiándome en ese pequeño pueblo.

Me dedique a revisar la siguiente hora si todo en la casa estaba en orden, y fijándome si mi maleta estaba bien hecha.

.

El tren llego rápido a su destino, la gran ciudad de Tokio. Mi hermano me esperaba, sentado junto con un amigo raro suyo que tenía cabello azul y su novia, Mitsuki, de cabello negro y ojos marrones bastante opacos y grandes, ella era bajita y se podía decir que bastante aniñada.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido, ototou.

—Me llamaste, ¿no?

—Sí, pensé que ya que tenías tiempo libre, querrías venir acá y relajarte un poco. —Mi hermano contesto, encogiéndose de hombros— Además, no te quejes, esta ciudad tiene bastantes lugares a los que puedes ir.

—Ya estuve aquí.

—Hay un teatro nuevo donde van a presentar Don Juan Tenorio, pensaba que podías acompañarnos. Presentan la obra unos días después de la exposición y tal vez sea divertido, adema podemos ir a un restaurante que conozco en un centro comercial cerca de aquí. No será tan malo, Sasuke-kun. Por otro lado, así tal vez pasen más tiempo juntos, con eso de que viven en ciudades separadas. —Intervino Misuri, dirigiéndose hacia mí, sonriendo educadamente y sin soltar el brazo de mi hermano, sus grandes ojos marrones viéndome fijamente.

Me instale en el Hotel que mi hermano había tenido la delicadeza para reservar. La verdad agradecía estar lejos de aquella pequeña ciudad donde seria fácil encontrarla, donde seria fácil fijarme en sus calles y recordarla. Era patético pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Aquella noche dormí incomodo en la cama extraña del hotel, no sólo por dormir en un lugar que desconocía y en una cama que no era la mía, sino porque durante toda la noche continuaba pensando en ella; viéndola en mi mente, mientras decía mi nombre, una y otra vez. Dejaba caer al piso su vestido blanco, y yo depositaba besos por todo su cuerpo, besaba sus labios y saboreaba su piel cremosa, embriagándome con su aroma de rosas y volviéndome loco por el sonido de sus gemidos llenos de placer. La pasión me quemaba por dentro y de repente aquel estúpido nombre salía de sus labios; Naruto mencionado como un dulce susurro, anhelante y deseoso, colmado de amor y cariño que rezaba el nombre de Naruto, de el poseedor de ojos azules y cabello rubio alborotado y fue entonces cuando me desperté, sintiéndome furibundo y necesitando del aire fresco que mi cuerpo y mi mente tanto anhelaban me asome a la ventana, encontrándome con los edificios y rascacielos que invadían el horizonte como plagas y bastantes puntos de luz amarilla y blanca regados por todo el horizonte.

La verdad, era mejor si me tranquilizaba. Ella estaba con el rubio, lo amaba, y a mí simplemente me quería como un amigo. Punto.

La realidad era esa. Ella no me quería de la forma en que yo la quería y que mis sentimientos fueran tan unilaterales era tan doloroso como humillante. Sentirme triste dolido por una mujer, no, _una muchacha _era algo que estaba fuera de mi comprensión. Era un terreno extraño, la verdad, normalmente era yo quien solía rechazar a las mujeres que proclamaban su amor por mí y anhelaban poder estar conmigo, sin embargo, en aquel momento mientras observaba la ciudad desde la ventana del hotel, entendía lo doloroso y realmente frustrante que era.

La exposición-subasta había comenzado hacia poco y yo me encontraba apartado del gran grupo de personas que se aglomeraban alrededor de mi hermano y sus cuadros. Siempre supe que mi hermano tenia talento, pero al ver sus pinturas me di cuenta de que estas eran hermosas, que parecían querer salirse del lienzo y atraparte con sus bellos y brillantes colores. Sin embargo, después de una hora de estar caminando comenzaba a aburrirme de no tener nada para hacer. Caminaba sin prestar demasiada atención a donde iba y fue entonces que choque con alguien. Su figura era delgada y refinada, envuelta en un largo vestido verde claro y con su cabello de un tono negro azulado cuidadosamente arreglado en un moño que era sujetado por un gancho en forma de rosa rosada con unas pequeñas flores blancas artificiales. La extraña me parecía familiar. Rodé los ojos mientras la observaba recoger su bolso y fue entonces que note sus profundos ojos luna.

— ¿Hinata? —Ella levanto la mirada y mostrándose ante mí en todo su esplendor.

Mi boca cayó ligeramente al verla, estaba hermosa y no pude evitar pensarlo mientras mi mirada la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Su vestido enmarcaba cada curva tan perfectamente y hacia resaltar sus atributos de manera notable ante mis ojos, demonios, aquel escote incitante que dejaba ver algo de la blanca piel de sus pechos atrapo mi atención e hizo mi corazón latir rápidamente. Su rostro estaba ligeramente adornado de maquillaje muy ligero, simplemente algo de rubor y sus labios pintados de un suave tono de rojo carmín, sus pestañas también se veían más largas. Pude sentir mis mejillas calentarse, y tuve que recordarme muy insistentemente que era una niña, que tenía apenas dieciséis años y que estar con ella era sólo posible en mis sueños. Sin embargo, era difícil pensarlo mientras la veía.

—Sasuke-sen-sensei —Su voz me quito toda duda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestione.

—Mi padre vi-vino aquí a com-comprar algunas pinturas, ne-necesita decorar una... ala de la mansión. ¿Y usted?

—Mi hermano es el artista.

Comenzamos a hablar, caminando el uno junto al otro, ella usualmente se detenía a admirar los cuadros que mi hermano había pintado. Estos eran usualmente paisajes de países europeos, y usualmente en matices verdosos, anaranjados, rosáceos, amarillentos, violáceos, rojizos y azulados que parecían envolventes y que captaban la vista apenas sin esfuerzo, mi hermano pintaba maravillosamente y ver su exposición era realmente fantástico. Algunas esculturas también se veían esparcidas por el elegante salón, pese a que estas no estaban para ser subastadas. Mis ojos cayeron en ella, que sonreía y no desviaba su atención un momento de la exposición, su padre había comprado ya algunas piezas y tan sólo escuchar cuánto dinero estaba dispuesto a pagar me hacía pensar en lo muy miserable que era mi salario.

Por un momento la perdí de vista, ya que me distraje, sin embargo la encontré afuera, inclinada sobre algo que no podía ver muy bien. La luna menguante estaba en lo alto del cielo azul oscuro, rodeada por unas pocas estrellas que podían rebasar el brillo de las luces artificiales de la metrópolis. El pasto verde estaba húmedo y hacia mis pasos audibles, aunque ella no se dio cuenta de ello y tan sólo siguió observando lo que fuese que estaba viendo. Cuando por fin estuve a punto de tocarla y de sentir su piel cálida contra la mía fue que note que ella estaba inclinada sobre un rosal cubierto de rosas rosadas, inhalando su aroma profundamente. Tal vez era el vino que había tomado no hace mucho, pero extendí mi mano para arrancar la flor; siendo cuidadoso de no tocar las espinas y se la di, sintiéndome contento cuando ella me ofreció una cálida sonrisa y acepto el regalo, mientras sus mejillas de porcelana adquirían un tono carmín. Ella estaba cerca y mirarla allí bajo la luz de las estrellas era casi doloroso, sabía que ella sólo pensaba en unos ojos azules y un cabello rubio alborotado, además de una sonrisa de idiota que a mí, en particular, me encrespaba los nervios.

—Sasuke-sen-sensei. —Fruncí el ceño

.

—No estamos en el instituto, así que no me llames de esa manera, ni me trates de usted.

Había llegado a odiar esa palabra. Sensei. Era un doloroso recordatorio de cuan limitado podía ser, de cuan prohibidos eran mis sentimientos por ella y sinceramente escucharla diciendo aquello sonaba cada vez más y más amargo.

—Claro Sasuke-sen... Quiero decir, Sasuke-kun.

Durante horas, ella fue mi única compañía. Y la verdad mientras la abrazaba una vez más, no podía evitar sentirme contento. Feliz, casi.

Me aproveche del permiso que Hiashi me dio una vez que me ofrecí a enseñarle la ciudad a su hija. Tome su delicada y frágil mano con la mía, sintiendo como confortable las chispas que corrían entre nosotros. La noche recién comenzaba y yo no tenía deseos de que se acabara, mientras conducía por las calles de Tokio y le mostraba algunos sitios, entre los cuales estaba uno de los restaurantes que yo solía frecuentar con mi familia, este no era muy lujoso la verdad. Era un restaurante bastante simple, rodeado por algunos árboles y flores y cuya decoración era sobria; paredes de color arena y piso de cerámica, cortinas rojizas a cada lado de la ventana y algunas pinturas desperdigadas por algunas de las paredes. Además, aquel no era un lugar muy caro y llevarla tenia cierto significado para mí, ya que le tenía cariño y le tenía cariño aquel lugar que guardaba muchos buenos y dulces recuerdos de cuando mi familia aún estaba en una sola pieza y nuestra vida era brillante y cálida. Verla ahí, con aquel vestido elegante y esos ojos luna en los que podría perderme todo el tiempo que deseara, pozos profundos llenos de dulzura e inocencia, los cuales miraba mientras me permitía fantasear sobre aquel sentimiento prohibido y extraño y que tal vez este florecería.

Fantasías tan reales como el hecho de que mi madre tal vez despertaría. Una mentira que me gustaba pensar, que me gustaría creer y que nunca seria realidad. No después de tanto tiempo, no después de siete largos años. Y mi amor por Hinata no era más posible que eso, y aun así, quería seguir intentado, soñando y fantaseando con conquistar su joven corazón, aunque ella de seguro se llenaría de asco con mis pensamientos.

—Este lugar es pre-precioso.

—Qué bueno que te guste. —Comente secamente, sin mirarla mientras bebía agua fría.

— ¿Sa-suke-kun, por qué me trajiste a-aquí? —Inquirió con sus ojos luna fijos en la rosa rosada que yo le había regalado y que aun sostenía en sus manos.

—Pensé que te gustaría comer, después de todo, son las ocho. —Conteste, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No me... no me re-refería a eso.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Me refería a por qué me hablo, por qué esta aquí conmigo? Ulti-ultimamente ha sido tan seco.

No le conteste y ella pareció olvidarlo rápidamente en cuanto la comida llego, ella comió con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, el cual yo contemple durante aquella hora que permanecimos sentados el uno en frente del otro, ella usualmente me hablaba de su padre, algunas veces, su mirada fija en el suelo y sus ojos llorosos. Otras, ella sonreía mientras contaba algunas cosas buenas, como que su padre le gustaba como tocaba el piano, también su rostro se iluminaba cuando hablaba de las escasas veces en que su padre la felicitaba por sus notas y también me hablo de aquella vez que su padre asistió a una obra teatral que ella presento a la escuela y como al final se paró entre la multitud y aplaudió. En cuanto salimos de allí la lleve a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. El cielo encima de nosotros, cubiertos de estrellas. Yo señalaba algunos edificios, teatros, plazas, bazares, tiendas e incluso un par de panaderías que yo solía frecuentar con mis padres. Ella me escuchaba con interés, y contemplaba la ciudad con ojos llenos de brillo y alegría, algunas veces pillaba su mirada escurridiza, y los súbitos sonrojos que poblaban sus mejillas después de que apartaba la mirada y no podía evitar sonreír.

Al final, terminamos en una pequeña playa en el este de la ciudad. La brisa era tranquila y fría, y unas cuantas olas tocaban la costa ligeramente, rasgando la dorada arena que lucía platinada por el brillo de la luna que se mostraba orgullosamente en el horizonte y se reflejaba en el agua. Ella salió tranquilamente y piso la arena y yo la seguí, su cabello balanceándose ligeramente con la brisa. Ella se veía hermosa, con su silueta sutilmente enmarcada por el vestido y ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Jamás le diría nada, por supuesto. Ya bastante había jugado al psicoterapeuta cuando me pregunto si era bonita. Cruce los brazos y me pare junto a ella, tan sólo observando el mar y dejando que el silencio nos acompañara. Era un silencio agradable, casi cómodo y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron pude observarla sonreír.

Ella se me adelanto y se quitó los zapatos sumergiendo apenas los dedos de sus pies en el agua de mar que los acariciaba, ella se rio ligeramente y yo pensé en lo muy estúpida que tal vez pudiera parecerle su idea en unos cuantos minutos, y sin embargo, podía ver los pequeños escalofríos y temblores que recorrían su cuerpo compulsivamente a causa del frio. Yo me acerque a ella por detrás y la estreche entre mis brazos, aquella sensación de calidez invadió mi pecho, la piel de mis brazos se sentía como si quemara, su esencia de rosas rosadas embriagándome y encantando todos mis sentidos, podía sentir como ella se acunaba perfectamente en mis brazos, alegre de que yo le ofreciera calor, ella se sentía tan pequeña y frágil entre mis brazos, como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse tan fácilmente. Mi corazón se aceleró ligeramente y sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mis terminaciones nerviosas. Podía quedarme con ella entre mis brazos toda una eternidad y nunca cansarme, la sensación era tan relajante.

La observe mientras conducía, ella estaba casi dormida en el asiento trasero del auto y cuando pare en el hotel hice una ligera pausa, simplemente para observarla, instante que me parecieron eternos hasta que sacudí sus hombros ligeramente.

—Hey, Hinata, despierta.

Ella abrió sus ojos y me observo.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta del hotel.

—Hasta luego. —Dije y bese su mejilla.

Ella se sonrojo y entro. Yo simplemente me quede mirando aquella puerta unos segundos antes de suspirar y entrar en el auto.

* * *

><p>Hinata observo la ventana fijamente; aquel era el departamento de su sensei, o por lo menos eso figuraba en el expediente que estaba en la oficina de su padre. La brisa movió su cabello ligeramente y en seguida las dudas asaltaron su mente. Las lágrimas aún estaban frescas en sus mejillas...<p>

_La hora de química recién comenzaba y como siempre se sentó junto a Naruto, él conversaba alegremente con ella mientras completaban un experimento, se sentía contenta de poder compartir algo de tiempo con Naruto, después de toda la confusión que había sentido y que seguía sintiendo cada vez que veía a Sasuke, verlo significaba un alivio, significaba un rato de alegría y entretenimiento, de diversión. _

_Fue en un momento, cuando Naruto agarro un componente y lo hecho a la formula sin el cuidado apropiado. La pequeña explosión que le siguió la aturdió por unos momentos y cuando abrió los ojos y el humo se dispersó, encontró los ojos azules de su novio viéndola con preocupación mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Entonces noto algo en su cabello rubio y alborotado, una pequeña llama anaranjada y roja danzaba sobre su cabello y amenazaba con quemarlo._

_— ¿Estas bien, Hiña-chan?__—El de cabello rubio pregunto._

_—Sí, pero... Naruto-kun._

_—Que bien. Es un alivio, no podía imaginar que algo te pasara por mi culpa._

_—Naruto-kun, etto... tienes fuego en el pelo_

_— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Me quemo! _

_._

_Al final, consiguieron un extinguidor y el fuego fue apagado sin muchos daños excepto algo de pelo quemado. Dado el incidente el resto de la hora quedo libre y los estudiantes se encontraban rápidamente en el patio, o la azotea. Naruto y ella estaban en la azotea, tomándose de las manos y contemplando el patio lleno de _

_Ambos sonrieron mientras se dejaban caer en una de las bancas de madera que habían sido instaladas hacía ya unos meses por el club de astrología y Hinata suspiro mientras sentía como la magia de cada cosa que hacía con Naruto parecía desvanecerse y escaparse entre sus níveos dedos delgados. Aquellos pozos azules tan profundos y radiantes ya no lucían tan atrayentes y en su lugar se encontraba pensando en unos orbes azabaches que enviaban escalofríos por su espina, la piel canela de Naruto se veía rivalizada por una piel blanca y pálida y un cabello negro, liso y sedoso sustituía sus brillantes cabellos de oro. Y sin embargo, quería a Naruto y todo lo que menos quería era verlo triste, tan sólo pensar en ver esos chispeantes ojos azules llenos de sufrimiento por ella, la llenaba de gran culpa y angustia._

_Las hojas de los arboles eran llevadas por el viento, lejos, muy lejos. Y su corazón parecía irse con ellas, lejos del amor que añoro por más de cuatro años y que ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, parecía no ser suficiente. Naruto era todo lo que había soñado; amable, noble, caballeroso y detallista, un poco despistado y torpe con las palabras pero... lo amaba. ¿No era así? Si lo amaba, ¿Entonces, por qué, por qué aquel maldito sentimiento de vacío que sentía cada vez que observaba esos ojos azules? ¿Por qué no sentía aquellos abrazos tan cálidos y reconfortantes, tan tiernos como antes? ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraña cuando la besaba? Sí lo amaba; se convencía de eso, se lo repetía un montón de veces mientras estaba con él y aun así, por alguna razón eso sonaba a mentira._

_Incluso aquella tarde cuando recibió un ramo de claveles morados y girasoles por su aniversario y ella misma le entrego un collar y una pulsera, se sintió tan seca y fría. Aun halagada y enternecida por sus regalos, pero faltaba algo y no podía determinarlo. Faltaba aquella chispa, aquel toque en sus besos llenos de dulzura que antes la derretían por completo y que por alguna razón estaba ausente, aquella sensación de no querer que pasara el tiempo y esa sensación de que no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar sino con él que por alguna razón se desvanecieron en el aire. Se sentía tan confundida, y lo peor es que no podía hablar con nadie de su problema sin meter a su sensei en problemas, pero deseaba tan intensamente simplemente sentarse y hablar con alguien que le ayudara. Trataba de convencerse de que era temporal, de que simplemente tenía un pequeño flechazo y que luego de eso, se sentiría como antes. Amaría a su torpe futbolista y aquellos sentimientos de cariño hacia su sensei serían olvidados. Pero el tiempo pasaba y su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, como la arena de un reloj. Sus sentimientos en vez de desaparecer se incrementaban y eso la preocupaba, ya que sus sentimientos por Naruto parecían desaparecer en un abismo._

Y entonces, cuando estuvo con él en Tokio, cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella, quemando su piel tiernamente, reconfortantes y cálidos. Sentir como aquellos ojos la atravesaban y oh, aquellas mariposas en su estómago. Fue algo que le abrió los ojos y por eso estaba allí a un paso de tocar la puerta, tan cerca y tan lejos de alcanzar todas las respuestas que necesitaba. El miedo comenzó invadirla, pero lo echo a un lado mientras tocaba con suavidad la puerta. Escucho sus pasos y su corazón se lanzó en una desesperada carrera y en cuanto vio su rostro no pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos, plantando un tierno beso en sus labios.

Ignorando el pequeño flash de una cámara telefónica que apuntaba en su dirección...

* * *

><p>Intriga, Intriga. Que pasara? Solo yo lo sé! Como dije, se acercar el climax de la historia. Quisiera saber sus teorias, quien esta detras de la camara? Como reaccionara Sasuke?<p>

Sientanse libres de dejar cualquier comentario. Recuerden, los review son gratuitos y me hacen feliz, y la felicidad es igual a una actualizacion mas rapida.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	11. Amor Juegos sucios

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aqui hay un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, el cual por cierto me tomo un buen tiempo. Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento. Para este capitulo hizo falta mucha inspiracion y me tomo mucho tiempo plasmarlo como deseaba. Agradezco a quienes me dejan reviews, Gracias, gracias, gracias!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI<strong>

**Amor. Juegos sucios.**

_.  
><em>_  
>C<em>erró sus ojos, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones placenteras que recorrían sus terminaciones nerviosas, sus labios era delicioso. Sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los de su sensei, sin experiencia y con timidez movió sus brazos hasta que estos rodearon su cuello y se dedicó a acariciar las hebras negras de su sensei con sus torpes dedos. Las mariposas revoloteaban locamente en su estómago mientras la calidez invadía su pecho. Sintió que Sasuke correspondía, suave, tiernamente mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y acariciaba su sedoso cabello con sus dedos. Era extraño, cuanta ternura y cuantos sentimientos se podían demostrar en un contacto tan simple, pero a la vez tan significativo como lo es un beso, casi era como un nexo entre ambos. Para ellos, el mundo que podría juzgarlos y condenarlos no existía ya. Sólo eran ella y él, en aquel momento creado sólo para los dos mientras el cariño que ambos sentían flotaba entre ellos. Ambos se separaron de manera reluctante, sin desear para nada romper con el contacto y se miraron a los ojos.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de lo que sentía. Aquellas sensaciones tan exquisitas hacían palidecer las que sintió cuando Naruto la beso por primera vez en la estación del tren, hacia lo que parecía una eternidad. Eran más fuertes, más intensas, más... placenteras. Y mientras recordaba el tiempo que paso junto su sensei le pareció tonto no haberlo notado antes; no haber notado aquella sensación que quemaba su piel con dulzura cada vez que él la tocaba, no notar que su tristeza cuando él dejo de visitarla a diario y el sentimiento de traición que sintió cuando se largó sin dar la cara y tan sólo dejando las rosas moradas y rosadas y la carta no eran normales. Tampoco haber notado cuanto apreciaba cada tarde que pasaba con el espacioso salón o sus ocasionales cumplidos acerca de habilidades que ella consideraba inexistentes, cómo se le aceleraba el corazón cuando lo veía o cómo pareciera esperar cada día para verlo. Cómo no había notado lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos, o su cabello o cuanto deseaba acariciar sus musculosos brazos y pecho. Fueron tantas señales y aun así, ella se las había arreglado para ignorar todas y cada una de ellas, concentrada tan sólo en el cariño que sintió por el rubio de ojos azul zafiro.

Él alzo una mano, tocando ligeramente su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos y disfrutando lo suave que su piel era bajo su contacto. Era real, no era algún extraño sueño como los que solía tener; los sueños no eran tan vividos, tan nítidos. No podía olerla, o sentirla en sus sueños y estaba seguro, al ver su rostro de porcelana justo en frente del suyo, que sus sueños tampoco le hacían justicia a su belleza. La brisa movió el cabello de ambos, quienes se separaron, apenas dándose cuenta de que seguían abrazados, Sasuke tenía una expresión dudosa mientras observaba a la adolescente, pronta a ser mujer, que se encontraba frente a él. Aunque contento, se sentía también muy desconcertado.

_El ambiente de la cafetería olía a comida deliciosa y bebidas calientes, en una esquina se hallaba un árbol de navidad decorado y un pesebre ambos ornamentados por los estudiantes. El ruido de las voces entremezclándose hacia difícil escuchar sin embargo, escuche claramente cuando Naruto, con sus ojos centelleantes y felices y su cabello rubio meciéndose con el viento se acercó sosteniendo una bandeja en brazos, tal vez en parte porque grito._

—_ ¡Oe, Hinata!_

—_ ¡Na-Naruto-kun! _—_Susurró sorprendida, observando al rubio acercarse hacia donde estaba._

_Sus labios se movieron, pero no pude identificar lo que dijo. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Hinata sonriendo suavemente y la emoción brillando en sus orbes._

_Y Hinata sonrió con dulzura mientras se dirigían a una mesa._

_Mis ojos negros captaron cada escena, cada simple gesto que se dedicaban y aquella sonrisa; sentí mi sangre hervir y fruncí el ceño, no queriendo presenciar aquel espectáculo amargo porque sentía que en cualquier instante presa de mis impulsos, terminaría por atacar al rubio. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que ella fuera amiga... o lo que fuese del rubio? A mí no debería importarme, se dijo simplemente. Pero, aunque lo intentaba, no podía parar de observar como ella reía, como sus delicadas mejillas de porcelana se sonrojaban, como sus ojos luna brillaban de emoción para ese dobe y entonces simplemente preferí no seguir viendo, creía insoportable la ira que sentía por dentro, la sentía hervir, corriendo por mis venas y rogando a gritos el deseo impulsivo de..._

_¿Pero, en qué estaba pensando?_

_No tenía derecho, ella era mi alumna y yo no debería sentir nada por ella. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, comiendo lentamente, con ira mientras observaba la escena frente a mis ojos y trataba de no despedazar el vaso de chocolate caliente que sostenía entre mis dedos y de controlar mis impulsos. Patético. Sencillamente patético._

No era momento de malos recuerdos.

—Hinata. —Él susurro, tan bajo que fue casi inaudible. Aquello mando escalofríos por su espina.

—Sasuke-kun. —Ella contesto, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos. — Yo... no, espero que me disculpe pero yo...

—Dime. —Sasuke exigió, tomando su muñeca y cerrando cualquier tipo de escape. Se sentía... esperanzado mientras observaba los ojos de la niña que había robado su corazón y que evitaba su mirada.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun yo... te quiero. —Ella tartamudeo, su voz temblorosa y aprensiva.

_Podía ver que estaba cansada, posiblemente se desveló estudiando para un examen de alguna materia, o haciendo un trabajo. Ella tenía la mala costumbre de dejar las cosas para último momento, y eso le pasaba factura. Chiquilla descuidada. Algún tiempo de plática surgió entre nosotros y pronto ella se quedó dormida sin quererlo sobre el mullido sofá, acomodada de lado. Se veía muy relajada y la imagen me embeleso. Se veía tan pacifica, con su rostro apacible, su respiración acompasada, y una placida sonrisa reposando en su rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos luna estaban cerrados pero aun así, era tan hermoso escucharla respirar mientras ella estaba perdida en aquel dulce mundo de sueños, sentía la caricia de su aliento sobre mi piel, mandando placenteros escalofríos por mi espina. Quería evitarlo pero no podía. Tan cerca, a tan sólo pocos milímetros de mi rostro y aun así, sentimentalmente, tan lejos de mí, a tantos kilómetros. Y no podía contener el deseo de querer besar sus labios rosáceos entreabiertos. _

_ Afuera, la brisa soplaba sin piedad arrancando las hojas verdes y sanas de los árboles, el pasto verde claro se movía suavemente, mientras el aroma del rosal cubierto de flores rosadas y el de algunos jazmines que estaba justo bajo nuestra ventana entraba y se colaba por mis fosas nasales. El cielo estaba coloreado de sutiles tonos de naranja, amarillo y rojo. El suave ruido del lago resonaba como lo único que se escuchaba, en conjunto con el solitario canto de los pájaros que se refugiaban para la noche. Mientras observaba su rostro ligeramente iluminado, pase mis manos de manera gentil por sus brazos y las deje en sus hombros. La mire por lo que parecieron por minutos en vez de segundos, mientras reunía la resolución y la valentía._

_ Y de hecho lo hice, posando mis labios sobre los suyos sin dejar a mi mente dudar sobre lo que mi corazón anhelaba; aquel seria mi secreto. Aquella sería una prohibida ocasión en que me permitiría beber el suave néctar de sus labios de miel, el sabor era intoxicante mientras mis labios permanecían estáticos sobre los suyos y mi corazón se aceleraba. Mi cuerpo era azotado por el cumulo de sensaciones, desde el dulce amor que corría por mis venas, mientras me perdía en su fragancia de lavandas frescas, su calidez. Fue un contacto sutil, efímero mientras degustaba sus labios y me sumía en la profunda felicidad que se mezclaba con la tristeza, y la culpa. Además estaba aquel fuego que nacía en mi interior y que ardía fuertemente en mi pecho, pidiendo ser extinguido. Me llevaría un recuerdo. Un beso. Eso era todo lo que me robaría de su inocencia, ese era el recuerdo de ella que me llevaría y no podía silenciar el deseo egoísta de tener más de ella, mientras observaba su rostro iluminado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer._

En ese entonces pensaba que oír esas palabras salir sus rosados labios era imposible y fue por eso que robo aquel casto beso de sus labios. Pero, ahora que la tenía en frente y susurrando lo que creyó posible en sueños, ¿Qué debía hacer? Una parte de él quería simplemente atacar sus labios con el amor que se había acumulado en todo ese tiempo; otra, supuso la más prudente y la poseedora de su poco sentido común, se dedicaba a contemplar las consecuencias. Pero con sólo ver sus perlados ojos suplicantes, todas sus dudas y miedos se disiparon rápidamente; lo veía con tanta adoración, con tanto… cariño. Su corazón se derritió con aquello y de repente, no importaba si ella era su alumna o si estaba prohibido, solo lo que ambos sentían y querían.

Ella bajo la mirada, repentinamente encontrando interesantes sus zapatos deportivos negros. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ella no tenía muy en claro si su sensei la quería de la misma forma o si sus gestos de cariño eran simplemente gestos de amistad. Pero, se preguntó de repente, ¿Cómo podían ser aquellas miradas tan intensas, y aquellos gestos tan delicados y hermosos sólo para una amiga? ¿Cómo podía ser aquel beso sólo una equivocación; un accidente, aquel abrazo en la playa bajo la luz de la luna y esas horas interminables mientras hablaban gestos insignificantes?

Sasuke atrapo su mentón con una de sus manos y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, por un momento, haciéndola pensar que iba a besarla, sus ojos estaban atravesando su cuerpo, casi como si pudieran ver el núcleo de su alma y enviaban escalofríos por su espina. Un estremecimiento recorrió cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo mientras su aliento acariciaba con suavidad su oído, aquellas sensaciones eran tan atrapantes, tan intensas. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Naruto, aquellas sensaciones que pensó increíbles y placenteras, palidecían casi volviéndose insignificantes. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan increíble. Sus labios dejaron un simple toque en los suyos, delicadamente, como el toque de las alas de una mariposa y aquello simplemente la dejo encantada y con ternura bullendo en su interior, no sabía cómo había podido vivir sin aquellas sensaciones y en aquel momento mientras Sasuke la sostenía entre sus brazos todo se sentía simplemente perfecto. La mirada de su sensei lo decía todo y ver aquel amor mudo en sus ojos fue suficiente.

No, estaba segura mientras lo observaba que aquel no era un simple flechazo infantil del que pronto se olvidaría o una gran admiración que confundió por cariño; no, aquello era amor.

No hacían falta palabras, frases viejas y gastadas mientras se veían tan intensamente y aquel sentimiento que estaba prohibido por la sociedad parecía desbordarse en sus ojos: sus miradas expresaban todo aquello que callaban sus labios, toda la ternura y calidez, no hacían falta palabras y gestos cuando sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo, cantando al aire lo que nunca podría salir de sus labios. Para ellos estaba prohibido amarse, la sociedad condenaba aquellos corazones que nunca habían deseado en realidad encantarse el uno con el otro y con miradas crueles querían mantenerlos separados.

Suspiro mientras tocaba suavemente el cabello de su sensei y noto entonces la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y ella rió. Sasuke cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la risa de ella, tan inocente, tan pura y a la vez mientras la escuchaba no podía evitar pensar en que tanto duraría. Por mucho que deseara que ella fuera suya no pudiera iniciar una relación con ella; pese a lo mucho que la quisiera las leyes sólo verían a diferencia de edad entre ambos y el hecho de que él era su sensei. Por mucho que deseara ella no podía amarlo, ambos tenían prohibido amarse por las leyes que los ataban. Tal vez sería lo mejor para ambos que la dejara ir, que se olvidara de ella. Pero, los humanos siempre han sido criaturas egoístas y eso era algo de lo que Sasuke Uchiha no escapaba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él deseaba mantenerla en sus brazos tanto como fuera posible, probar el elixir de sus labios hasta que no tuviera aliento y al saber que ella tenía aquellos sentimientos por él tan sólo volvía aquellos deseos más intensos. Incluso si tenía que privarla de una relación normal, de poder actuar como una pareja en frente del mundo. Tal vez era egoísta, pero dejarla ir para que encontrara el amor y consuelo en otros brazos que no fueran los suyos no era algo que él fuera a dejar que pasara. Podía esperarla, sentir la agonía de la distancia mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Tomo suavemente su mano entre una de las suyas, y beso cada uno de sus nudillos con gentileza antes de dirigirle la mirada. Definitivamente no la dejaría ir. Pero primero tenía que estar seguro de que ella entendía todo lo que estar con él podía significar y si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Tomo suavemente su mano y comenzó a trotar suavemente, ignorando las preguntas de hacia donde se iban.

El parque se encontraba bastante vacío y ambos aprovecharon para dejarse caer en húmedo pasto debajo de un árbol de cerezo que recién florecía. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos rosados y morados debido al crepúsculo y las nubes se movían perezosamente sobre ellos. Ella lo miraba fijamente, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo cayendo sobre su pelo.

—Hinata. ¿Sabes lo que significan tus sentimientos por mí? —Él musito suavemente, sus manos agarrando las suyas con delicadeza mientras sus ojos se clavaban como dagas en los suyos.

—Sí. —Ella susurro con convicción.

—Hinata —Su nombre salió suavemente de sus labios como una caricia…

.

Aquellos dos meses habían sido fugaces. Su relación, podría describirse con una sola palabra; inocente. No pasaban de aquellos besos tímidos y tiernos, que aunque apasionados podrían haber pasado por castos, de simples abrazos o simplemente recostarse el uno junto al otro viendo una película o haciendo cualquier cosa; habían llegado incluso a jugar video juegos juntos. Sasuke aun la acusaba de hacer trampa porque le había ganado en Mortal Kombat, de hecho. No era su culpa saber jugar.

Su relación con Naruto había terminado al día siguiente en que se dio cuenta de que amaba a Sasuke. Había terminado sorprendentemente bien, ya que al parecer el rubio también sentía la falta de chispa en su relación.

Hinata se recostó en el pasto junto a Sasuke, ambos se encontraban debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo donde todo comenzó, observando el cielo. Como siempre ella era la que hablaba y él se limitaba a escuchar. Tomo suavemente su mano derecha con una de sus manos y sonrió, aceptando aquel cosquilleo que venía con su contacto. Sus miradas se conectaron una vez más y ella pudo ver la calidez en sus ojos negros; estos no parecían tan vacíos y carentes de brillo como antes, parecían vivos.

Se sentía tan bien estar así con él. No necesitaba demostraciones físicas, caricias o palabras cursis. Con tan sólo estar con él era suficiente. Era mucho más intenso a lo que había sentido mientras estaba con Naruto, a la vez escalofriántemente familiar. No podía decir que no extrañara, o que no le tuviera cariño al atontado niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio, para nada, por siempre conservaría con cariño y amor las memorias de él corriendo al parque con un ramo de camelias rosadas, o cuando la hacía reír en el cine, o las pulseras, peluches, las cenas de Ramen que ambos habían compartido. Simplemente había llegado a la conclusión de que no lo amaba, pero que no por eso debía impedirse convertir su fugaz relación en un buen y muy agradable recuerdo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Sasuke pregunto, recostado sobre su codo y alzándose para poder verla. No podía estar con ella, lo sabía, pero no podía encontrar en sí mismo las fuerzas, ni la sangre fría para no estar con ella, él mismo lo deseaba y anhelaba tanto… pero tanto…

Pero ella era una menor, él era su sensei. Como fuera, no quería someterla a tener que esconderse del mundo, a que su propio padre la rechazara cuando por fin parecía aceptarla. La esperaría, esperaría aquellos largos y tortuosos dos años a que ella fuera adulta ante los ojos de la ley y entonces se daría el lujo y el placer de tenerla a su lado después de que su compañía y amor le fueron negados por tanto tiempo. Pero… ¿Acaso ella lo esperaría? ¿Acaso ella debía mantenerse a un lado viendo como todas las chicas de su edad tienen novios, van a citas mientras ella lo extrañaba? ¿Era justo?

—Se siente bien estar contigo, Sa-Sasuke-kun —Aquello fue duro, ¿Cómo decirle tras esas palabras que aunque querían no podían estar juntos por el momento? Era lo mejor, tanto para ella como para él. Claro, eso debió haberlo dicho hace dos meses.

Sasuke suspiro mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla de porcelana. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había llevado esto demasiado lejos

.

Ya el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de tonos rosados, morados, amarillos, anaranjados y rojos, las flores de cerezo caían sobre ambos, quienes se habían decidido por jugar a pensar qué forma tenían las nubes mientras ambos se encontraban acostados en el húmedo pasto verde como antes.

—Sasuke-kun, N-No ti-tienes imaginación. —Ella susurro juguetonamente, él sonrió suavemente.

—O tal vez tú tienes demasiada. —Él comento sin dejar de mirarla. —De todas maneras, ¿A quién se le hubiera ocurrido una nube con forma de sándwich? Sólo a ti, enana.

—No soy enana. —Ella clarifico con irritación.

—No eres alta tampoco. —Él susurro.

Ella frunció el ceño, con irritación pero lo dejo pasar. Lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para que él arruinara ese momento con un simple comentario burlón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, observando el cielo sobre ambos. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y era tiempo de que Hinata se marchase. Sin embargo, una parte de él quería evitar que lo hiciera, quedarse bajo aquel árbol de flores rosadas y disfrutar del encanto, no podía ser.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Deberías irte.

—Me ha-había olvidado del tiempo. —Ella tartamudeo suavemente.

—Yo también. —Admitió él suavemente.

—Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun.

Se encamino a casa a paso lento, la luna saliendo de entre las montañas esmeraldas detrás de ella y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana al recordar la maravillosa tarde que había pasado con su sensei en aquel parque. Qué recuerdo tan agradable; desearía que se repitiera…

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se pasearon por la esplendorosa mansión que se le presentaba frente a sus ojos, toco suavemente el timbre y espero a que una joven sirvienta fuera a abrirle mientras ojeaba el celular en sus manos con una amplia sonrisa. Su patrón enloquecería, muy seguramente. Quién pensaría que la pequeña y tímida Hinata se involucraría con el ex heredero de la famosa compañía Uchiha y que además él resultaría ser su profesor de secundaria. Qué giro tan interesante del destino. Aunque tal vez este jugara a su favor, vaya que sí, haría a Sasuke un hombre miserable, lo había jurado y esa era una promesa que pensaba cumplir a como diera lugar.<p>

Al principio aquella niña Hyuuga se había hecho novia del tontorrón niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio, un compañero de su clase y capitán del equipo de futbol de la secundaria. Ellos solían encontrarse en el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de él, quien solía llevarle flores o algún chocolate cada vez que se encontraban. Como fuera, su patrón enloqueció en cuanto se enteró del noviazgo de ambos e hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para cortarle las alas a la pequeña; impidiéndole salir y asegurándose de que si salía se enterara de cada uno de sus acompañantes y a donde iba. De todas maneras, por mucho que el hombre sobreprotegiera a su hija no podía hacer nada por lo que pasaba en el instituto.

Era muy extraño que un hombre de renombre y como Hiashi Hyuuga fuera tan protector con su pequeña, lo suficiente como para contratar alguien que la vigilara 24/7. Como fuera, siempre había sido hombre de confianza de Hiashi, así que cuando le pidió vigilar a su hija por una valiosa y nada despreciable cantidad de dinero, acepto. Para él aquello había comenzado como un trabajo más, y de repente se había convertido en la oportunidad de una vida para conseguir su más ansiado objetivo.

Había esperado el tiempo justo, que Sasuke se sintiera verdaderamente atado a aquella niñata sólo haría que separarlo de ella fuera más delicioso…

La puerta se abrió finalmente y siguió a la jovencita por el camino empedrado que atravesaba un hermoso jardín lleno de claveles, girasoles, camelias y rosas. Alguna vez, Hiashi Hyuuga le había comentado que había mandado a plantar los claveles por su difunta esposa; quien sentía un cariño especial por esas flores, los girasoles por su segunda hija Anabí ya que le recordaban a ella, y las camelias y las rosas rosadas y moradas por su hija mayor, Hinata ya que no le era desconocido que esas flores eran sus favoritas. Así con muchos detalles del jardín, el estanque lo había hecho para su esposa, quien amaba ver los peces que nadaban ligera y pacíficamente, e incluso cuando llegaba el invierno él calentaba el pequeño estanque para evitar que este se congelara.

Entro a la gran mansión y él fue dejado en una especie de biblioteca, sentado en un mueble muy cómodo y con una taza humeante de té en frente de él mientras esperaba que Hiashi Hyuuga se apareciera. Lo cual paso pocos minutos después.

Hiashi tomo asiento delante de él, luciendo bastante ansioso pese a la máscara de estoicismo que se empeñaba en poner sobre su rostro. En ese momento deslizo suavemente el celular hasta que alcanzo las manos del hombre mayor en frente. Instantáneamente vio el ceño de Hiashi Hyuuga fruncirse y una rabia ciega teñir su pálido rostro mientras lanzaba groseramente su teléfono de regreso, sin importarle la integridad del mismo.

—Tome esa foto esta mañana. Si no me equivoco ese es el sensei de ella, ¿no? —Mintió con una suave sonrisa.

— ¡¿Pero, cómo es esto posible?! —Su arrebato lo tomo por sorpresa, Hiashi era un hombre tranquilo e impasible, y muy pocas, realmente muy pocas veces lo había oído gritar. Sin mencionar que jamás lo había visto tan molesto. —Gracias, Orochimaru, tu trabajo esta completado. Por favor, retírate.

—Debo preguntar, ¿Qué piensa hacer con la foto? —Una maligna sonrisa jugueteo en sus labios.

—Aunque confié en ti, no creo que ese asunto sea de tu incumbencia. —Hiashi susurro, observando a través de la ventana.

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros; no es como si importara mucho en realidad, él tenía su propia idea de qué hacer con la copia que aún estaba en su poder. Una sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras salía lentamente del edificio.

* * *

><p>Llego a su vecindario, siendo saludada por la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, apenas se escuchaban los grillos cantar y algún que otro ruido. Su caminar era lento, pausado y mientras se acercaba a su casa pudo divisar las luces prendidas de la sala de estar, la figura de su padre en una de las ventanas y aunque le pareció extraño no le dio demasiada importancia. Y con una encantadora sonrisa se acercó a la puerta, la cual se abrió antes de que ella llegara, Hiashi lucia muy molesto.<p>

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Pregunto él tranquilamente, casi demasiado. Aquel tono envió un escalofrió de miedo por su espina.

—Estaba en el parque… —Ella contesto, el nerviosismo flotando en su voz mientras inconscientemente retrocedía hasta el borde de las escaleras que tenía la entrada. Jamás había visto a su padre tan molesto, tan… aterrorizante como en aquel momento; se volvía a sentir como una niña pequeña temerosa, pequeña e indefensa ante las críticas, ante el dolor insoportable de su indiferencia y sus críticas tan duras.

—Pensé que te crie mejor, Hinata. Nunca espere que me mintieras de esa forma. —El susurro, peligrosamente, empujando ligeramente a Hinata. Estaba tan cerca del borde…

_¿Mentir? ¿Pero, por qué…?_

—Sé que estabas con ese Uchiha. —Hiashi exclamo, sosteniéndole fuertemente el brazo izquierdo, tal vez demasiado fuerte. Su rostro dejando ver la furia que había mantenido guardada en su interior. — Ahora mismo arreglare que ese hombre jamás vuelva a poner un pie aquí.

—Otto-san me es-está lastimando. —Ella susurro sin fuerzas, lagrimas escapando de sus ojos lentamente, cruzando sus mejillas como ríos salinos. Tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida realmente tenía miedo de su padre, por primera vez sentía la angustia ante la posibilidad de que él pudiera lastimarla.

No le agradaba.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo? _

Sólo basto un pequeño empujón y Hinata cayó al duro camino empedrado que llevaba a su casa; su padre dejándola caer.

El dolor agudo y casi paralizante en la parte de atrás de su cráneo fue lo primero que sintió al abrir sus ojos, el mundo se movía en todas las direcciones y estaba segura de sentir algo de sangre deslizándose por su mejilla, al igual que un poco de dolor en su mejilla izquierda. A pesar del dolor en que se encontraba no le pasó desapercibida la mirada llena de profunda decepción que le dirigía su padre, viéndola desde arriba de las escaleras. Como si… fuera insignificante, como si no fuera… nada importante para él. Y de repente el dolor que aquella mirada le causo basto para que se olvidara de su dolor físico por completo. Hiashi sólo le dirigió una última mirada antes de suspirar y entrar otra vez en la casa y dejarla en el frio y duro piso, consumiéndose en su angustia.

Las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas, sollozo suavemente sintiendo que le costaba respirar; que se ahogaba en aquel sentimiento de tristeza que la embargaba. Su angustia y frustración quemaban cada fibra de su ser, sumándose al potente dolor de cabeza que acababa de aflorar. También se encontraba furiosa, pero no con su padre, sino consigo misma; como siempre, resulto ser una decepción y un dolor de cabeza para su padre, como siempre causaba problemas. Lo que más deseaba era que él estuviera orgulloso, y conseguía todo lo contrario.

Era extraño pensar que hacía apenas unos minutos antes se encontraban tan feliz y contenta junto con su sensei bajo el árbol de cerezo en el parque y que en ese momento se encontraba recostada sobre las piedras, llorando miserablemente y sin ni siquiera deseos de levantarse. Deseo regresar a ese momento bajo el atardecer para nunca experimentar tanto dolor.

Comenzaba a hacer frio. Su ropa era bastante ligera y aunque sabía que debía moverse, pero no encontraba en sí la voluntad para moverse de aquel frio lugar. Su cuerpo dolía, simple y puro dolor que no se comparaba a aquel dolor emocional que parecía aprisionarla y ahogarla. Cuanto deseaba que se apareciera alguien para consolarla, y por un momento recordó como su padre era antes de la muerte de su madre; cada vez que ella se raspaba una rodilla cuando era pequeña o se hacía daño era él quien se aparecía para consolarla y cargarla hasta casa donde la haría olvidarse del incidente. Cuánto extrañaba a ese padre cariñoso y dulce del cual, en aquel momento, tan sólo quedaban fugaces retazos que se mostraban muy de vez en cuando.

Se forzó a pararse de aquel lugar, y se dirigió cojeando levemente hasta el pórtico. Echo una última mirada por sobre su hombro a aquella casa que alguna vez fue cálida y acogedora y salió al mundo exterior. Seguía llorando, cada vez que recordaba por qué se encontraba en aquellas desoladas y peligrosas calles. Su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa del frio que le calaba los huesos, quería que aquel fuese un sueño, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría en su cama calentita. Desearía haberse quedado dormida en los brazos de Sasuke y que al despertar él la mirara con aquellos ojos negros que le quitaban el aliento y le dijera tonta por tener una imaginación tan increíblemente activa.

Pero los sueños, las pesadillas, no eran tan reales.

Además, no sólo se había metido en problemas a ella, sino que también a Sasuke. ¿Quién sabía lo que su padre podría hacer mientras se encontraba tan molesto? Algo que aún no entendía era cómo una foto de ella junto con Sasuke podía haber llegado a su padre.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía pero que deseaba saber.

Frente a ella se encontraba el complejo departamental de Sasuke. Tal vez había sido su inconsciente que la había traído a aquel lugar, deseando refugiarse en la calidez de sus brazos, deseando su toque para consolar y sanar su alma. Todavía la intrigaba como había sido tan ciega ante sus propios sentimientos; como había ignorado las señales con tanta facilidad.

Tal vez era egoísta; la raza humana era bastante egoísta y aunque ella creía tener el privilegio de decir que estaba bastante lejos de ser egoísta la mayoría del tiempo, había ocasiones en que lo era. Y en aquella ocasión se sentía como para serlo, no importaba si había alguna consecuencia, no importaba si podría pasar algo. En aquel momento tan sólo deseaba estar en los brazos de Sasuke.

No es que desconociera que pudiera haber consecuencias. De hecho, la amenaza de su padre pesaba fuertemente sobre su cabeza, simplemente decidió que no quería pensar en las consecuencias, sabía que Sasuke podría sufrir por la ley, ella era una menor después de todo, diez años más joven que él. Tan sólo quería que alguien la consolara y calmara el dolor en su pecho.

Toco el timbre. Y Sasuke le abrió viéndola de pies a cabeza y reparando en sus labios y en su mejilla. Debía verse horrible, porque le permitió el paso sin preguntas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Un accidente.

—Hinata…

—So-Sólo me caí por las es-escaleras. No es gra-gran cosa. —Susurro, evitando su mirada. Sasuke suspiro envolviéndola en sus brazos, y posando su mentón en su cabello, ella se acurruco junto a él, disfrutando su esencia. Eso era lo que había querido, su consuelo, simplemente estar en sus brazos y dejar que el dolor pasara.

Sasuke no era tonto, sabía lo que pasaba y sabía lo impotente que era en la situación.

* * *

><p>La contemple, con su rostro pálido y sus hermosos ojos de luna cerrados, se le dificultaba respirar y aun podía ver los casi invisibles rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas amoratadas. Contuve un grito de frustración y una mueca de ira se formó en mi rostro al repasar lo ocurrido mientras acariciaba la herida con extremo cuidado. Todo aquello, era directa o indirectamente mi culpa.<p>

Tal vez, Si no me hubiera involucrado con ella, tal vez si me hubiera alejado, tal vez si no hubiese dejado que mi corazón fuera cautivado por su belleza y su ternura tal vez y tan solo tal vez aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Aunque una parte de mi cerebro se consolaba con saber que ella había estado feliz, muy feliz, aquello se me antojaba más a una vaga excusa y pensar en todas aquellas acciones que pude haber evitado para que esto no ocurriera eran como bofetadas directas a mi cara todas y cada una golpeando más fuerte que la anterior, hasta llegar a la última y más importante, por la cual me encontraba en este lugar que me parecía sumamente incómodo y asfixiante en ese momento...

¿A quién engañaba?

La amaba…

Y no podía traer en mí las fuerzas para arrepentirme de ninguna de las cosas que hice junto con ella.

El teléfono sonó de repente en aquella oscura habitación y yo me pare fastidiado a atenderlo, no queriendo abandonar ni por un segundo a Hinata. Observe la pantalla de mi celular, sorprendiéndome de encontrar un número desconocido en vez de al fastidioso de mi hermano o a algún amigo suyo.

— ¿Quién habla?

— ¿Malhumorado, Sasuke?

Esa voz…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior. Me hicieron muy feliz<p>

¿Merece un review?

I

I

v


	12. Partida

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aqui hay un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, el cual por cierto me tomo un buen tiempo. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, la verdad, muchas gracias a Raina Siel y de verdad lo lamento por la tardanza. **

**AVISO: Planeo terminar la historia en este capitulo, al menos esta parte y publicar una secuela corta en las vacaciones de Navidad. Asi que no se alarmen, pasare el tiempo ue pueda escribiendo para a ser posible tenerla lista y publicar frecuentemente.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>La contemple, con su rostro pálido y sus hermosos ojos de luna cerrados, se le dificultaba respirar y aun podía ver los casi invisibles rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas amoratadas. Contuve un grito de frustración y una mueca de ira se formó en mi rostro al repasar lo ocurrido mientras acariciaba la herida con extremo cuidado. Todo aquello, era directa o indirectamente mi culpa.<em>

_Tal vez, Si no me hubiera involucrado con ella, tal vez si me hubiera alejado, tal vez si no hubiese dejado que mi corazón fuera cautivado por su belleza y su ternura tal vez y tan solo tal vez aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Aunque una parte de mi cerebro se consolaba con saber que ella había estado feliz, muy feliz, aquello se me antojaba más a una vaga excusa y pensar en todas aquellas acciones que pude haber evitado para que esto no ocurriera eran como bofetadas directas a mi cara todas y cada una golpeando más fuerte que la anterior, hasta llegar a la última y más importante, por la cual me encontraba en este lugar que me parecía sumamente incómodo y asfixiante en ese momento..._

_¿A quién engañaba?_

_La amaba… _

_Y no podía traer en mí las fuerzas para arrepentirme de ninguna de las cosas que hice junto con ella._

_El teléfono sonó de repente en aquella oscura habitación y yo me pare fastidiado a atenderlo, no queriendo abandonar ni por un segundo a Hinata. Observe la pantalla de mi celular, sorprendiéndome de encontrar un número desconocido en vez de al fastidioso de mi hermano o a algún amigo suyo._

_— ¿Quién habla?_

_— ¿Malhumorado, Sasuke? _

**Capitulo XII**

**Partida**

Gruñí fuertemente, nada agradado de escuchar aquella voz seseante que creí jamás volvería a escuchar, en mi mente aparecieron aquellos ojos amarillos rasgados, tales como los de una serpiente y aquella lengua larga y truculenta que casi llevo a nuestra familia a la ruina más de una vez. La historia de Orochimaru era bastante desconocida para mí, dado que yo era un niño cuando todo aquello sucedió y tanto mis padres como Itachi eran muy cuidadosos con el tema, entendía vagamente que Orochimaru había hecho algo que casi lleva a mi familia a la ruina; el qué exactamente estaba fuera de mis entendimientos.

También entendía que Orochimaru le tenía gran rencor a toda la familia Uchiha, bajo qué motivo exactamente me era bastante vago, sabía que nuestra familia había tenido que ver con su ruina financiera, pero no me quedaban claras las circunstancias.

Fuera como fuera, jamás me había agradado aquel reptil; cuando era tan sólo un pequeño niño verlo en aquellas ocasionales reuniones de negocio bastaba para que me bajaran escalofríos por la espina, y sentía gran repulsión al ver aquellos ojos dorados al otro lado de la mesa tomando, como si le correspondiera, el asiento que estaba al lado de mi padre, en aquellas ocasiones aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para marcharme de su presencia. Ya a esa edad me era irritante verlo, me enfurecía tenerlo a mí alrededor y no tenía ningún tipo de problema o pena para demostrarlo.

En todo caso, pensaba que me libraría de tener que cruzarme con tan tétrico personaje en lo que me restara de vida y ese era un escenario que apoyaba felizmente. Pensé en un par de maldiciones.

— ¿Cómo rayos obtuviste mi teléfono? —Sisee a través de la línea.

—No creo que eso sea de mucha importancia, Sasuke-kun. Dime, la pequeña Hyuuga, ¿Cómo está?

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, ¿Cómo...?

—Sé muchas cosas. Sé que tienes esa pequeña relación ilegal con tu estudiante, no creas que no te eh visto, debo admitir que tienes buen gusto, es una preciosidad. —El susurro con malicia en su voz. En aquel momento vi rojo de pura ira y gruñí con todas mis fuerzas, estaba seguro que de tenerlo al lado en ese mismo instante le hubiera dado un puñetazo. — Tengo esta pequeña colección de fotos, apuesto que cualquier reportero mataría por una noticia como esta. El que antes fue heredero de la Corporación Uchiha se volvió un maestro y además esta amorosamente involucrado con una de sus alumnas; nada más ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga.

— ¿Qué me impide colgarte ahora mismo? —Le susurre peligrosamente y con veneno en la voz.

—No nos sentimos muy amables hoy, ¿verdad? Sasuke-kun. —Susurro Orochimaru con sorna. — Ah, ah no cuelgues, aun si lo hicieras, ¿Que me impediría a mí entregar estas fotos a un reportero? —Me congele, ¿Fotos?— ¿Sabes? Las heridas de esa niña no fueron un accidente. Fue por tu causa, jamás había visto a Hiashi tan molesto como cuando su pequeña le confeso que estaba contigo. La pobre chica debió haberse sentido tan mal cuando su padre la echo de casa. Realmente crees que debe sufrir así por ti, Sasuke-kun.

Y sentí aquella culpa instalarse en la parte baja de mi estómago, mezclándose con el miedo que congelo mi sangre, también ira pero esta era opacada por las olas de culpa que me azotaban en ese momento. Orochimaru tenía razón, era mi culpa. Ella sufría por estar conmigo, no era justo, no era correcto, no estaba... bien. Yo la amaba más que a nada en este mundo y a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho, mientras estuve con ella fui el hombre más feliz. Me conformaba con pasar con ella el tiempo, viendo películas o en aquella pradera cubierta de pasto y flores rosadas y moradas en el parque que habíamos descubierto y que era nuestro lugar. Me bastaban sus tiernas y tímidas caricias, sus abrazos, sus tiernos y delicados besos, me bastaba con ver sus ojos regresarme la mirada con ese hermoso amor cándido que no merecía. Pero tal vez, pedía demasiado. Y si bien, aquellas semanas con ella era más de lo que podía soñar yo... prefería que ella fuera feliz, que fuera como cualquier adolescente normal, saliera con chicos, recibiera flores y peluches, fuera a ver películas y presumiera con sus amigas del buen novio que tenía. Que su padre la quisiera y que no tuviera que esconder una relación por demás pecaminosa y sucia.

Eche una mirada a su rostro amoratado, deteniéndome en aquellos horribles cortes que descansaban en su mejilla y que tenían un aspecto tan horrible en su nívea piel. Sus lágrimas habían sido tan amargas y tan colmadas de tristeza cuando llego, y su llanto fue tan lleno de dolor y silencioso mientras la sostenía en mis brazos. Verla en ese estado me había encogido el corazón. Su propio padre la había echado de su casa como basura, como si no fuera su propia hija a la que soltaba a las calles con sus escasas pertenencias, a un mundo cruel que ella era muy inocente para notar.

Y era mi culpa. Solamente mi culpa.

Debí haberme alejado de ella definitivamente. Ella se olvidaría de mí, estaba seguro.

Yo... creo que nunca hubiera podido olvidar esos ojos con vetas lavandas tan hermosos

— ¿Aun indeciso? Apuesto que solo quieres lo mejor para ambos, ¿no es así? Quieres que ella sea feliz, ¿o no? —Cuestiono él. —Te propongo un trato.

Trague fuertemente, sabiendo que me tenía.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?

—Tienes que irte. —Él siseo a través de la línea.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestione

—Tienes que abandonarla, irte. Así tal vez no publique esta pequeña pieza de oro que tengo aquí. —Y con eso se cortó la llamada.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Susurre a través de la línea y él rio maléficamente. Sentí la ira bullir en mi interior, casi insoportable, y el increíble deseo de golpear ese rostro de serpiente corría por mis venas.

—Diversión —Contesto, y entonces se cortó la línea…

.

Sonreí con melancolía mientras me agachaba para arrancar esas flores. Camelias, sus flores favoritas. En mis manos colecte un pequeño ramo de estas flores, alternando entre rosadas y blancas, una vez tuve el ramo hecho en mi mano derecha me deje caer en el pasto verde húmedo y deje escapar un gruñido, y una risa amarga mientras colocaba el brazo que no sostenía las flores sobre mis ojos. Realmente, esa serpiente de Orochimaru había descifrado como profesar su rencor y arruinarme la vida, el muy bastardo. Me quede un rato más admirando el cielo azul oscuro cubierto de estrellas y la luna que se alzaba en el horizonte, cavilando profundamente y tratando de tranquilizar aquellas inquietudes que me carcomían. Sonreí una última vez, sacudiéndome el sucio y polvo del pantalón mientras me dirigía de nuevo a mi auto. Deje escapar un suspiro mientras encendía la radio y metía un CD de Linkin Park, pensando que tal vez aquella música me distraería del dolor que sentía adentro. Sobra decir, que mi plan fue un completo fracaso. Mi mente una y otra vez continuaba regresando al hecho de que tendría que irme, abandonar a la pequeña chica que me había cautivado para mantenerla a salvo.

Aparque mi auto en frente de mi complejo de apartamentos y subí las escaleras lentamente, como si cada paso realmente supusiera un esfuerzo colosal. Mire tristemente la puerta de madera de cerezo, ya pensaría que hacer con aquel departamento. La abrí lentamente y me acerque a la durmiente figura de mi amada, ella dormía muy pacíficamente después del día agotador que habíamos tenido juntos. Aquella tarde había sido una de las mejores que había tenido en mi vida; no me divertía así desde que mis padres murieron.

Después de que colgué el teléfono, lo mire un largo rato, sintiendo que este volvería sonar en cualquier momento y que yo lo odiaría por ello. Aun apretaba y soltaba mis puños, tratando de deshacerme del urgente sentimiento de golpear o matar a alguien. Suspire con dolor en mi alma mientras acunaba su rostro en mi mano y me prometía que las horas que siguieran serian memorables para ambos. Cuando se hizo tarde, ambos fuimos al parque de atracciones, ver sus ojos con vetas lavanda iluminarse al observar los juegos fue memorable y también doloroso; sabía que no volvería a ver una expresión como esa en largo tiempo.

Más tarde nos montamos en la Rueda de la fortuna, donde la sostuve cerca de mí por la cintura mientras observaba el sol esconderse lentamente detrás de las colinas, lento y dolorosamente recordándome que mi tiempo con ella se acortaba con cada segundo. Era difícil pensar en estar sin ella y extraño pensar como ella podía hacerme reír aun cuando me sentía triste por dentro.

Nos quedamos un rato más, nos montamos en la montaña rusa, donde ella me grito que yo era un idiota por reírme de sus gritos aterrados, y me forzó a competir en tiro al blanco y ganarle un premio en compensación. También competimos en los carritos chocones; la pequeña podía ser feroz si se lo proponía y me había dado un buen par de golpes que me sorprendieron y me dejaron aturdido, aún recuerdo como la pequeña duende se mofaba de mí. Ella se montó en las sillas voladoras al menos unas tres veces y juraría que vi una mirada de anhelo mientras salíamos del parque por subirse una vez mas o quien sabe cuántas más.

Aquel día termino cuando observamos un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, sentados bajo un inmenso roble cuyas hojas caían sobre nosotros, Sonreí tiernamente mientras le abría la puerta, podía notar el cansancio en sus ojos lavandas y sonreí por ello mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento del auto, con mi chaqueta como manta. La lleve de vuelta a mi apartamento en mi auto, cubierta con mi abrigo marrón no pude evitar verla dormir en el asiento del copiloto antes de tomarla en mis brazos y cargarla al departamento en mis brazos.

.

Me encontraba frente al grupo de muchachos nuevos, recién terminaba mi presentación y me encontraba explicando cómo sería el año. Me acerque a la puerta para avisarles a los del otro salón y me encontré de frente con una pequeña chica de ojos perlados que me miraban llenos de pena. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

—Gomenasai etto... — Ella inclino suavemente su cabeza y se ruborizo aún más.

_—Sasuke Uchiha, ese es mi nombre. Llegas tarde, podría saber ¿por qué? —Cuestione._

_—Gomenasai Sasuke-sensei. Le prometo que no volverá a repetirse, de verdad. —Me aseguro con la voz temblorosa, tartamudeando un poco, y con sus mejillas teñidas de un tono rojizo._

_—No pasa nada, de todos modos hoy no hay nada interesante, sólo no llegues tarde la próxima vez, ¿Vale? —Cuestione con mis ojos negros fijos en ella. — ¿Qué esperas? vas a entrar o ¿no?_

_—H-Hay._

_Aquella muchacha me resulto extremadamente curiosa. Curiosa en verdad, ya que no se había fijado en mí de aquella manera tan molesta, tal como habían hecho las otras, ni se me había insinuado y eso debía agregar era extremadamente curioso, además estaba aquel carácter dulce y esa apariencia angelical que lo habían sorprendido, ya que jamás me había encontrado con alguien tan hermosa. Además por alguna razón aquel olor a lavandas me resultaba tremendamente delicioso. _

_Ella obedeció la orden dirigiéndose silenciosamente a su asiento, pero se tropezó con uno de los pupitres y su tobillo recibió una torcedura en el proceso. Se lamentó de dolor, me incline adelante de ella, tomando su tobillo en mis manos y sopesándolo, notando como ella gemía si bien levemente ante el dolor que le producía el movimiento. Suspire pesadamente, vaya manera de empezar el primer día._

_—Vaya, realmente espero que no todos los día del año sean así. Señorita. —Susurro y ella se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario, por lo que él solo le regalo una media sonrisa algo burlona._

_Seguidamente, la subí a mi espalda y avise al resto del grupo que a la mínima señal de escándalo los castigaría. Camine lentamente, sintiendo como aquella chiquilla que llevaba a mis espaldas ocasionalmente se quejaba de dolor, cuando su tobillo rozaba algo o simplemente por los remanentes de dolor, fruncí ligeramente el ceño, jamás me gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar o escucharlas, traía aquel sentimiento incómodo y esa extraña tentación de protegerlas de un peligro inexistente._

Suspire, dándome cuenta de que era ligera, extremadamente ligera. Podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón y al voltear hacia atrás podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados, podía sentir el tembloroso tacto de su piel sobre la suya, inseguro, y de forma irónica aquello me transmitió una sensación de paz, ella hizo un ligero movimiento para acurrucare mejor en mi espalda y dejo escapar un contento suspiro cuando encontró una posición confortable y cerro sus ojos. Bostece pesadamente y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en mis labios.

_Una vez entre a la enfermería la deje reposando un rato y una vez me asegure estaba bien y que la atendían me fui. Suspire, pensando que tal vez esa era la estudiante más interesante que tendría en ese pequeño colegio mientras durara mi estadía, la cual esperaba fuera corta._

_Mi mirada paseo hacia su dirección mientras ella salía de la habitación, enfundada en un suave abrigo marrón claro muy ligero y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa mientras se internaba en la habitación que nosotros usábamos durante la tarde. Los papeles salieron de su maleta, por suerte, esta era impermeable y a ninguno de mis documentos había sufrido daño alguno. Comencé a explicarle el tema pacientemente, observando con una mezcla entre dolor y diversión sus muecas de concentración y frustración. Deje escapar un suspiro mientras guiaba suavemente su mano. Su respiración se agito y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante mi contacto y eso me dejo un poco satisfecho y tuve que recordarme que no debía disfrutar sus gestos y que estos debía atribuírselos a su timidez aberrante. Mientras la sujetaba y ella observaba con admiración como los números parecían cobrar vida y sentido y una sonrisa de diversión se explayaba en su rostro._

_Ese día debía hacerlo. Aunque doliera. Me había acercado a ella con ese propósito. Mientras palpaba aquello que guardaba celosamente en mi maletín, pensé en lo cobarde que seria, al ni siquiera despedirme de ella de frente. Aquello esparció amargura por mi corazón, tiñéndolo de gris. Había estado todos aquellos días intentando pensar en una manera de no verla llorar, no al menos por mi culpa. Al final, decidí por irme por la tangente y ser cobarde. Tal vez lo lamentaría, pero era por el bien de ambos. Debía alejarme de ella y me aseguraría de ello._

_La había recogido en mi auto para no perder el valor. Debía admitir que la lluvia sin final me había ayudado. Y mientras la observaba trabajar supe que aquella sería la última vez que ambos nos veríamos en esa habitación. Seguiría dando clases en su instituto, porque necesitaba el trabajo, pero procuraría evitarla. Tan solo esperaba no herirla demasiado. Me consolaba con el hecho de que tenía que hacerlo. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por hacer lo correcto._

_Nuestras clases eran simples. Le explicaba el tema, le ponía ejercicios, tarea y si se atoraba en algo la ayudaba. Ella era en realidad una niña muy brillante, pero insegura. Mi mirada reposo en el ventanal y comprobé que el jardín era idéntico a como lo pintaba aquel cuadro, pero de diversa perspectiva, tal vez desde el mismo jardín. _

_—El cuadro lo pinte yo. —Su voz era un poco temblorosa y tartamudeaba un poco. Su vista aun fija en el papel.- No es muy bueno..._

_— ¿Bromeas, verdad? —Le susurre enarcando una ceja con algo de irritación e incredulidad. ¿No tan bueno? ¿En serio? Aquel cuadro era una gran obra maestra, y que ella lo hiciera me probaba que era una persona con demasiados talentos. Era inteligente, buena cantante -La escuche por casualidad mientras ella usaba su MP3- y además era artista. Era definitivamente una chica genial, lástima que fuera tan tímida._

_— ¿Eh? No. —Me confirmo ella luciendo sorprendida por mi halago._

_—Es precioso. ¿Quién te dijo que no era bueno? —Le pregunte, por mi mente pasaba no obstante lo hermosa que se veía. Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras la contemplaba, pero aquella chispa de tristeza en sus ojos con vetas lavanda me dejo dolido. Deseaba borrar la tristeza de su rostro._

_—Mi padre. Jamás le gusto que yo pintara, así que supuse que lo hacía mal. — Fruncí el ceño ante aquello, sintiéndome irritado por ello, el hombre era cruel incluso con su propia hija. _

_—Miente. Es un ciego por no ver tu talento, no le hagas caso. — Le susurre tranquilamente y con una sonrisa. _

_Podía ver que estaba cansada, posiblemente se desveló estudiando para un examen de alguna materia, o haciendo un trabajo. Ella tenía la mala costumbre de dejar las cosas para último momento, y eso le pasaba factura. Chiquilla descuidada. Algún tiempo de plática surgió entre nosotros y pronto ella se quedó dormida sin quererlo sobre el mullido sofá, acomodada de lado. Se veía muy relajada y la imagen me embeleso. Se veía tan pacifica, con su rostro apacible, su respiración acompasada, y una placida sonrisa reposando en su rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos luna estaban cerrados pero aun así, era tan hermoso escucharla respirar mientras ella estaba perdida en aquel dulce mundo de sueños, sentía la caricia de su aliento sobre mi piel, mandando placenteros escalofríos por mi espina. Quería evitarlo pero no podía. Tan cerca, a tan sólo pocos milímetros de mi rostro y aun así, sentimentalmente, tan lejos de mí, a tantos kilómetros. Y no podía contener el deseo de querer besar sus labios rosáceos entreabiertos. _

_Afuera, la brisa soplaba sin piedad arrancando las hojas verdes y sanas de los árboles, el pasto verde claro se movía suavemente, mientras el aroma del rosal cubierto de flores rosadas y el de algunos jazmines que estaba justo bajo nuestra ventana entraba y se colaba por mis fosas nasales. El cielo estaba coloreado de sutiles tonos de naranja, amarillo y rojo. El suave ruido del lago resonaba como lo único que se escuchaba, en conjunto con el solitario canto de los pájaros que se refugiaban para la noche. Mientras observaba su rostro ligeramente iluminado, pase mis manos de manera gentil por sus brazos y las deje en sus hombros. La mire por lo que parecieron por minutos en vez de segundos, mientras reunía la resolución y la valentía._

_Y de hecho lo hice, posando mis labios sobre los suyos sin dejar a mi mente dudar sobre lo que mi corazón anhelaba; aquel seria mi secreto. Aquella sería una prohibida ocasión en que me permitiría beber el suave néctar de sus labios de miel, el sabor era intoxicante mientras mis labios permanecían estáticos sobre los suyos y mi corazón se aceleraba. Mi cuerpo era azotado por el cumulo de sensaciones, desde el dulce amor que corría por mis venas, mientras me perdía en su fragancia de lavandas frescas, su calidez. Fue un contacto sutil, efímero mientras degustaba sus labios y me sumía en la profunda felicidad que se mezclaba con la tristeza, y la culpa. Además estaba aquel fuego que nacía en mi interior y que ardía fuertemente en mi pecho, pidiendo ser extinguido. Me llevaría un recuerdo. Un beso. Eso era todo lo que me robaría de su inocencia, ese era el recuerdo de ella que me llevaría y no podía silenciar el deseo egoísta de tener más de ella, mientras observaba su rostro iluminado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer._

_—Naruto... —Susurro ella entre sueños mientras se acomodaba, abrazando mi chaqueta. ¡¿Qué tenía ese chiquillo que no tenía yo?! ¿Qué la enamoraba de él? ¿Acaso... ese niñato era mejor que yo? Mi orgullo se negaba a creerlo. Y mientras como no hacía en mucho tiempo, escuche a mi orgullo, que me daba palabras que eran un bálsamo para mi corazón._

_Los celos ardieron pero con una respiración profunda y un suspiro procure calmar la furia que el hecho me provocaba. Muchas veces me repetí, que no era correcto, que era menos de edad, que no tenía por qué sentir algo así por ella. Que era torpe, tímida y un sinfín de defectos que mi orgullo empeño en concentrarse para hacerme aquello más fácil._

_Había tomado una decisión._

_Suspire mientras observaba a la pequeña dormir, en la mesa deje una rosa rosada que empareje con una violeta. Y debajo de ambas se encontraba mi carta de renuncia..._

_En ella le explicaba que no podía seguir dando clases en la tarde por ciertos problemas personales que me tenían ocupado. Una gran mentira, por supuesto. Me había tomado la molestia de explicarle con más detalle a su padre. No me había pasado por alto que fui incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "permanente" al explicarle cuanto tiempo tendría que faltar a mi contrato, en cambio la sustituí por "temporal". Además había sido lo bastante cobarde como para no poder decírselo a la cara, no era que no hubiera querido, era que simplemente, sabía que si lo hacia terminaría por confesarle aquellos sentimientos que albergaba mi corazón. Alguna parte de mí, se aferraba a ella pero procure ignorarla, era lo mejor. Lo mejor._

Era irónico que en ese momento me encontrara haciendo algo parecido. Abandonándola, dejándola atrás. Si bien no por decisión propia.

Suspire pesadamente mientras dejaba aquel pedazo de papel en la cómoda, en él explicaba brevemente el porque me iba, le explicaba el chantaje y le explicaba que tendria que irme por un tiempo, que deseaba que viviera. La observe dormir por unos minutos y me incline para saborear sus labios una última vez mientras sentía mis ojos arder con lágrimas no derramadas, mientras saboreaba sus labios de caramelo y acariciaba su rostro. La angustia me consumía y mi mente me rogaba por hacer más, por grabar la textura de su piel, por grabar su hermosura en mi mente con fuego por besarla hasta que me quedara sin aliento. Me separe de ella y deje las flores que recolecte con el pequeño pedazo de papel, sin mirar atrás salí por la puerta y me dirigí a mi auto. El sol ya salía a través del horizonte cuando comencé a conducir con dirección a Tokio.

Las lágrimas estaban atrapadas en mis ojos.

Mientras veía desaparecer a Konoha desaparecer de mí vista solo pensé una cosa:

_Perdóname._

_F I N  
><em>

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior. Me hicieron muy feliz y la verdad les agradezco el tiempo con este fic ha sido inceible y espero que me apoyen con la secuela.<p>

¿Merece un review?

I

I

v


End file.
